


Harry and the Lyracanites

by bananaandjelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Evil Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, Insanity, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Health Issues, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Suicidal Thoughts, blood warning, my other user name is dixonhpboosh, will tag more as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 79,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandjelly/pseuds/bananaandjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if someone found Harry on the doorstep that night, What if that someone was death? Can a boy find family amongst some of most powerful and dangerous beings in creation or will he lose his mind along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A child is found

A young women around the age of 19 was walking down the street known as Privet Drive. Nothing seemed unusual about this women; she had pitch black hair was a fair build and was slightly paler then considered normal however her eyes stood out more than anything as there was no way that you could claim they were normal, one eye was black and the other one was blood-red. She smiled as she walked down the abandoned streets. It was time to visit an old friend.

She did not bother knocking at the door as she walked into house number 8 of Privet Drive, she slowly climbed the stairs of the old house and went to her friend's bedroom an elderly gentlemen was sitting in an arm-chair near the only window in the room that was facing the road.

"Hello Desmond. Why did you ask me to come here tonight?" The women asked in a stern but gentle voice.

"My old friend I ask you to ease my pain" Desmond begged never taking his eyes of the road.

"You know I don't do that anymore." The women said with a calm air in her voice as though the request was a normal one.

"I know but please I only have months left, I have no family and no reason to live, I only ask that I die painlessly in the comfort of my own home. I ask this as a last favour please end the pain." Begged Desmond as he turned to face her.

The women opened her mouth to reply but before she could a loud bang filled the air, She immediately let her magic loose to search for danger, she noticed that there were four magical humans on the street outside and by the feel of the magic they were near number four. They felt powerful yet only three had mature magic suggesting they were adults and leaving the last magic to be a child. She did not think they were a threat so she focused her attention back to her friend.

"A group of magic's outside number four." She said to answer the confused look on Desmond face.

"They are muggles I wonder why they are visiting and at this time of night." Desmond thought out loud.

"I don't know, I do not pretend to understand the way of humans, they are so complicated. Anyway are you aware of what you are asking of me." Questioned the women.

"Yes, I know that it goes against your code, but please as a last request to an old friend please let me move on. There is nothing left in this world, let me pass on to the next." Desmond confirmed.

"I will do this as a last favour, as I much as I hate to admit it you have been helpful in the past, it is only fair I listen and honour your request." The women sighed defeated.

As Desmond smiled happily that his pain would be over the women moved across the room and placed a hand on the old man's chest, closed her eyes and started chanting in a dead and forgotten tongue. I death command that Desmond Craig Thompson soul and life source to be collected and body live no more.

Desmond gasped "thank you" as he slumped down in his chair and breathed no more. The women went over to the body and closed his eyes and carried his body to the bed and wrapped him under the covers. When the nurse came in the morning to give him his medication they would find his peaceful body, the death certificate would claim that he had died in his sleep.

You see the woman was not an ordinary person she was not even human, for she was Death and the current Keeper of Magic. The wizarding world would call her a beast or monster, but to use her species name, would have to call her a lyracanite, she was not the only one there were currently six known lyracanites; Death, Life, Air, Earth, Water and Fire. Death had just granted her dying friend a mercy death; this meant that he had died before his time, this was a rare as it goes against the balance, but in certain circumstances they can be granted.

The lyracanites have no true name as they from a time before names but if asked Death prefers to be called Rose, as a rose is seen as an innocent flower on the surface but underneath there are thorns that are willing to attack and make you bleed and hurt.

Rose left the house, no remorse or tears in her eyes, as she went to travel in the shadows of a nearby wall, she spotted something unusual in the perfect gardens of Privet Drive. To be more precise on the doorstep of number four. A small bundle of blankets in a basket could be seen on the doorstep. Letting some of her magic loose again for the second time that night to make sure the bundle was not dangerous and to fed her curiosity. She let out a small gasp of shock and surprise. Her magic found that in the bundle was a child, the child had the same trace of magic from earlier but the adults were no longer around. She slowly approached the infant as not to spook the infant or for any threats nearby to single out the child. As she approached the bundle she noticed that the child only had a blanket for protection from the cold November weather. Using her power over the dead she looked at the child's soul and found that the child was not longed for the world if it did not get into the dry and warm. The child turned over in his sleep and only then did she notice the letter that the child had been sleeping on. She decide to read the letter to try and find out who would leave an innocent infant on the doorstep, she did read that two people had been killed without much thought she immediately summoned the spirits of James and Lily Potter.

"My Lord and Lady Death." They said together.

"I have summoned you here to ask why your son was left on a doorstep in November." She said her voice a little bit confused she never blamed the spirits after all they were not on the mortal world to stop their child being left.

"May I ask where he was left" asked James anger and confusion in his tone, but also fear of Rose.

"Of course he was left at the doorstep of number four Privet Drive" Death replied politely.

Lily gasped and looked at her son when she realised she would not get in trouble and started crying. "Please take him from here; she is not to have him, please." She begged for a few more minutes, before Death started to get fed up after all she was a very busy women.

Death shouted "ENOUGH" Lily immediately stopped although was still crying and was currently being comforted by James.

"It is clear that you did not want him left here, I have a proposition for you then, with your blessing I will raise Harry as if he is my own child. However he will now be called Harrison in honour of his birth name and as a name suitable for the son of a lyracanite."

The two spirits looked at each other and in an unspoken conversation James said "Yes, raise Harrison as if he is your own and thank you for honouring his birth name". She waved her hand dismissed the spirits after there was no trace of the conjured a piece of paper and wrote her own note to the Dursleys that read:

_Your sister Lily Potter nee Evans has passed away, your nephew Harry Potter was placed on your doorstep against her sisters wishes and I have now have taken the child and will raise him as my own._

_I am sorry for your loss._

_R._

After posting the letter through the letterbox she up the infant and noticed he had hair similar to hers and had beautiful emerald eyes. She knew at that moment in time that anyone who wanted to hurt him then they would have a fight on their hands. She made sure Harrison was secured to her chest and shadow travelled to the lyracanite manor house and hoped the others would let her keep the child.


	2. Meeting the lyracanites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Lyracanites

Own characters in this chapter and their realms:

Rose- Death/ Darkness

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life/ Light

* * *

 

As she arrived at the manor house, she immediately looked for the others on the main floor but after looking for awhile she decided they probably were on their own floors of the manor house. She looked at the sleeping child in her arms and he had fallen asleep soon after he was picked up. She silently placed an ear blocking charm on Harrison before she rang a loud bell that echoed throughout the house.

The manor house was unusual as there were ten floors.

They split up into:

The Ground floor this floor had a Communal area, and also held several meeting rooms.

The First floor is Death's floor is decorated with black walls and all of the furniture was red. However in Roses bedroom there was blood dripping down the walls but she had been forbidden from having it in any other room but hers after Water visited her and became very ill, very quickly. This was also the only floor to have a separate dungeon.

The Second floor is Earth's floor the ground is covered in grass and all of the furniture comes from trees that grow out of the floor, there is even designed to be a small forest animals that live with Earth in that area of the manor although they always run away whenever Rose enters the room.

The Third floor is Fire's Floor. The walls are orange and red that move to look like flames, the whole floor is black with red in the cracks to represent coal. It is always incredibly hot on Fire's floor to ensure that they are comfortable.

The Fourth floor is Life's floor. The walls and floor is completely white although the furniture is more a cream colour so that it stands out from the rest of the room there are also a healing station that is not on any of the other floors apart from the ground floor.

The Fifth floor is Waters floor. Water had some of the rooms on their floor completely full of water and that is kept in with a magical or glass barrier to prevent him from flooding the rest of the area, also there are fishes that swim in this rooms to give the effect of the ocean. The walls and floor are a mixture of light blue going towards a dark blue and finally black to show depth. He also has water continually dripping from the walls to give the impression of a waterfall or rain.

The Sixth floor is Airs floor there is no gravity here and a consent wind blows, and there are no external walls as they are all windows and internal wall are designed to look like the sky outside. The floor looks like you are flying above a town or city depending on Airs mood.

The Seventh floor used to be magic's floor until he died and chose not to come back from the land of the dead; the rooms are kept in memory of him and that there is no one to replace him.

The Eighth floor is visiting quarters for Females and families.

The Ninth floor is visiting quarter for Males.

The Tenth floor is the most used floor as it includes training areas including a library with self-updating books on all known subjects magical and mundane or muggles, and duelling area as well as classrooms. There is also an armoury and weaponry on the floor to allow them to practise with a wide range of weapons and skills.

All of the floors have a kitchen, bathroom, three bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, living area, dining area, a weapons room and a nursery.

There was also a basement, this was mainly Rose's area as it held the dungeons and interrogations rooms, it was one floor Rose was confident that Harrison was not going to be going to, after all her work can get a bit scary.

Rose calmly entered the meeting room that had a large round table with six throne like chairs. If a person entered the room that would be able to tell who should sit where, Rose went to sit down at her chair. The chair was pitch black with a full moon painted on the back the lining of the chair was blood-red.

The first person to enter the room was Water whose name was Jaime he looked to be around the age of 20, he had light brown hair with blue and green streaks, his eyes were a sea green. His chair was aqua that had a small waterfall running down the back of the chair into a fish tank at the base of the chair. He looked towards Rose and nodded in acknowledgement.

There was a small breeze as Air arrived although he was more commonly known as Alex, he had blond hair that was almost white in colour that had a windswept look, and he had complexly white eyes apart from a blue lining. He also looked to be around the age of 20. His chair was simply a cloud that floated about 2 inches (5cm) above the floor. He noticed the child that was now sleeping peacefully in Rose's arms, but did not have time to ask before Earth arrived.

Damien the lyracanite of Earth had dirt brown hair that had leaf green highlights, and a tan that suggested that he had been in the sun for a long period of time, his eyes were a leaf green that changed depending on the season they were now a dark brown. He looked to be the age of 25. He went and sat in his chair that was covered in different types of flowers. He greeted the others before staring straight in front of him.

Fire and Life arrived together, fire whose name was Charlie had orange hair and blonde streaks his eyes were a glowing orange or red depending on his mood, and he looked to be around 27. His chair was black but when he sat down small fire light around the chair. Life whose name was Lance had blonde hair and had white eyes similar to Jaime apart from he had a gold outline. His chair was pure white and had the picture of the sun on the back of his chair and gold lining. As Lance sat down, Rose stood up and said calmly "I have called you here to discuss this child that I wish to adopt"


	3. A decision is made

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if applies

Rose- Death (darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (light)

* * *

_Previously: As Lance sat down, Rose stood up and said calmly "I have called you here to discuss this child that I wish to adopt"_

The other lyracanites just sat and stared at her in shock, this had never happened before sure they had had children but they were always forced to leave them fairly early in their life, in order to protect the child but also themselves. The lyracanites were essentially immortal as long as their realms lasted they would always be welcomed back on Earth. It could cause them pain to raise a mortal, to watch them grew old and die, to see their pain.

Damien recovered first and asked "Who is the mortal child and why can't his parents raise him?"

Rose expecting the questions answered in a rehearsed manner "His birth name is Harry potter although I have renamed him as Harrison; his parents are dead and cannot raise him"

Alex then asked "Why can't he be taken to a mortal orphanage or left with other relatives?"

Rose replied slightly worried now as she had not thought about an orphanage as she was lost in the thought of being able to raise a child to adulthood. "He was left on the doorstep of his relatives against his parents' permission and I have their blessing to raise him as my own."

Lance realising they were going a little bit ahead interrupted and said. "Tell us how you found the child and why you want to raise him?"

Rose relaxed they were not openly turning him away "I was in Surrey visiting a dying friend who had asked for a mercy killing that I then granted during the talk I noticed there were four magic's in the street late at night three adults and the child. After performing the killing I noticed a bundle on a doorstep, I was curious and searched for a threat in the bundle and instead I found a child that had been left in the cold. I summoned the spirits of his parents who were angry that the child and been left there and they wanted me to raise the child as if he was my own."

Lance, Jaime and Alex looked angry that you could leave a child in the cold unlike Damien and Charlie that were shocked that you could leave a child in the cold and were ready to harm whoever had left him there. They may be powerful and no one was denying that they were all murders and had done terrible things in the past, yet to abandon an innocent child to essentially die was one thing they would not do.

Charlie recovered fist his eyes were dark red in show of his anger he asked as calmly as he could in order to avoid waking the child that had started to stir in Rose's arms. "What do you plan to do knowing the child is mortal? How will you prevent yourself from becoming too attached?"

Rose replied her voice just above a whisper "I had hoped we could train him to become the lyracanite of magic, I cannot hold both realms for long without one falling apart, and he would not replace Merlin but would take over the realm in his name." There was a lot of murmuring at his before Lance asked Rose to leave the room while the discussed the matter and also so that she could change Harrison.

After 15 minutes Rose was allowed to enter the room. A decision had been made. As she sat down she felt the stares of the others on her and Harrison. Lance stood up and said "We have made the decision you will not raise the child" Rose's heart sank "As we would like the chance to raise the child we will bond with him and train him until he is ready to take over the realm. You will raise him until he is 5 he will then spend a year in each floor until he is 10 then he will move to his own floor and start having responsibility, he will also attend a magical school until he is 17 when he will choose whether or not to become a full lyracanite and join us". At this point Rose was so overwhelmed that she was going to be able to raise a child again and that she would not lose Harrison. That she did not hear the comments being made about the child or that they had all agreed to perform the ritual.


	4. The Ritual

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

 

**Ancient Language**  

* * *

They then moved into a dark room on the other side of the house. The room had a raised stone platform with various runes from different time periods surrounding the platform. All six adults were kneeling in a circle around the raised platform, Harrison was placed in the middle and a colourless potion was poured over his head.

Rose was the first to stand and she said " **I Death and Keeper of Magic claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of Magic and may he inherit my abilities** " She then stepped back and waited, she did not have to wait for long as a black light shone above Harrison for a minute before sinking into his skin.

Lance then stood and said " **I Life claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of Magic and may he inherit my abilities** " This time mixture of gold and white shined above Harrison, he then stepped back and waited for Alex.

Alex stood up and said " **I Air claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of Magic and may he inherit my abilities** " He stood back a white a blue light shone above Harrison before disappearing into his skin.

Damien was next he stood up and said " **I Earth claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of Magic and may he inherit my abilities** " A brown and leaf green light shown above Harrison before once again sinking into his skin.

Jaime stood up and said " **I Water claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of Magic and may he inherit my abilities** " An aqua light shone and faded he stood back as Charlie got up.

Charlie stood up and took a step forward and said " **I Fire claim Harrison to be my son and next lyracanite of Magic and may he inherit my abilities** " This time a red and orange light sunk into Harrison's skin.

They then grabbed on to the persons hand who was standing next to them and said in unison "" **We have claimed Harrison as our son; we will raise him until he can choose and promise to guide him in life** ". They stood back and watched as Harrison shown a bright mixture of colours; they were so bright that they for a short moment of time they could not see him. When the light disappeared there were some noticeable changes, for one he was now awake and staring at the six adults in front of him.

Harrison hair although was still black had 5 highlights, sky blue, sea green, bark brown, dark orange and gold. He was slightly taller and had pale skin that had a soft glow that would not be noticeable under normal light. His eyes were also different they were still green but were a darker green. His scar that was on his forehead was also gone.

Lance went towards the child and cut Harrison's palm, causing the child to cry. Lance placed the cut on an ancient piece of paper and let the blood fall to see what abilities the child now had. Rose went over and started to rock the child and she healed his cut, when Harrison had eventually settled down she went over to read the list.

The list read:

Harrison nee Harry James Potter

Age 1 year 3 months

Abilities

Magic (born)

Parcletongue (conquest)

Shape shifter magical (ritual)

Shape shifter non-magical (ritual)

Change gender (ritual)

Master in all forms of magic (ritual)

Ability to breathe underwater (ritual)

Immune to heat (ritual)

Ability to touch fire (ritual)

Command ghosts (ritual)

Can use all forms of transport naturally (ritual)

Ability to change age (ritual)

Natural healing ability (ritual)

Increased knowledge (ritual)

The ability to remember everything (ritual)

Speed reader (ritual)

Ability to speak every language human and animal (ritual)

 

Heirs to 

House of Potter (born)

House of Merlin (ritual)

House of Black (Godfather inheritance)

All the lyracanites looked at each other and then to the sleeping child only Jaime spoke saying what we were all thinking "How would we raise a child that was just as powerful as us?"


	5. Hospitals and a full moon

 

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

The lyracanites are currently sitting around a hospital bed that could be found in the ground floor infirmary. Lance was the only one who was moving around the hospital he is performing a variety of healing spells to ensure that staying in the cold or the ritual did not affect Harrison.

"All done" he said to the group, as he waved a list in front of the others. The list read.

Harrison nee Harry James Potter

50% blocked magic

50% blocked intelligence

Damaged eye sight (natural)

Dark magic residue on forehead

Stunted growth (dark magic)

Jaime looked at the list then at Harrison who would block their intelligence. Magic can be blocked by parents to stop a child having accidental magic and as he was going to a muggle home this made sense.

Charlie was the only one who was not looking at the child instead he was staring at Rose. He quickly said "Tell me you can remove the dark Magic and Lance can you heal his eyes and remove the blocks".

Lance and Rose both nodded placed one hand on Harrison's forehead and the other on his chest and started mumbling, a large blue and purple light appeared around the child followed by a thin string of black. During this process Harrison was screaming in pain as his magic had just been forcefully removed. Rose removed the black from the light and placed the blue and purple light back into Harrison. Lance went over and comforted the child before he covered the child's eyes with his hand, a soft white glow formed around Harrison and when Lance removed his hands he noticed that Harrison was staring at hem without squinting so much, right before he fell asleep. The Magical block had been removed by Rose during the cleansing ritual and Lance removed the block on his intelligence when he healed his eyes.

Rose took Harrison from Lance and led the others to her floor. When she got there she went to the nursery a sense of happiness and excitement filled her heart as she thought she would never be able to use the nursery. She gently placed Harrison in the black cot that was covered in silver runes of protection. She then in a very bossy motherly type of way ushered everyone out the room so that Harrison could sleep. She then led everyone to her living area so they could talk.

"What are you going to do about the full moon in a few days?" Damien questioned as he usually joined her in wolf form.

After a moment of silence when you could see everyone was in deep thought, Rose was a werewolf and had no choice but to change on the full moon. To have Harrison join her would be dangerous. Alex was the first to speak "He will have to go with her, he can turn into all magical creatures he will feel the full moon telling him to turn into a werewolf until he can control this he must remain with her"

Rose replies "We don't know for sure that he will be safe. I think I can control the wolf and have not lost control in years but if I do and Harrison does not transform then I could harm him or worse kill him".

Lance spoke up "We know you can control your shifts and the wolf. You have not lost control of your wolf in centuries, so I believe that you would not hurt him but I can understand that you worried. Here is what we will do Damien and Charlie will be in the Dungeon with you .Charlie can get Harrison out if you do not control the shift and Damien can prevent you from getting to close him or from harming anyone else."

Everyone considered this for a moment and nodded.

Full moon

Rose was in dungeon of the ground floor she was sitting in one corner of the cell opposite Charlie, Damien and Harrison. She had tied her wrists and feet to the wall for the first time in 400 years to ensure that she would not be able to reach them easily. She felt her power grow, her skin had been glowing for the last hour and she knew that she would need to turn to call all of the other werewolves to transform. If Rose did command the werewolves to turn on a full moon, then their wolves would come out without a routine and kill people. It was easier and safer to tie all of the werewolves to the moon to control the transformation as Rose has power over the moon she was the one being that all werewolves are connected to. She started to turn and with one last look at Harrison a silver light sprang from her body as she screamed in pain as her limbs changed with the power of the moon. This did not hurt her so much but exhaust her as he has to get the power to go all the way around the world.

The wolf was out and looking around the small dungeon and it went to move forward but found that she could not move far, before she could investigate further a small cry was heard from the other side of the room. The small human had started to change, the wolf sniffed deeply he was her cub she would protect him. She bowed to the others in order to be allowed out of the chains Rose had control and wanted to make sure Harrison did not hurt the others. After a few minutes Harrison was a small wolf pup sitting in the corner. Rose went over to her cub picked him up and went back to her corner where he was joined by two other wolves and they all fell asleep in a dog pile.

When they woke up everyone was in the dungeon asleep together in a small pile, they decided after that to use the dungeon every full moon in order to become the beasts they  
want to be no matter what species.

* * *

 

Rose and Harrison- werewolves

Alex- A griffin

Damien- Wolf

Jaime- A Water snake

Charlie- A small dragon

Lance- Unicorn


	6. The Child is Missing

Christmas Holidays 1980

Hogwarts

Dumbledore was sitting in his office sorting through a large about of mail that had just were several letters from the minister asking for help, he also noticed a small pile of fan mail. He smiled at the pile of fan mail although he noticed that the mail was getting less and less. His thoughts were turned over to the war and why did the boy live? Dumbledore thought to himself a small smile of his lips, at least he is with those muggles they will weaken him so when he arrives he will be ready for manipulation into the perfect Gryffindor and ready to die for him at the flick of a hat. Only then will I will be the leader again I will be worshipped. A small letter caught his attention Remus had written to him again begging to know where Harry is. He wrote back the same as ever

_He is safe, it would be dangerous for him to be in your custody giving your condition and not all of his followers have been caught and it would not be safe for you to know._

_Dumbledore_

Dumbledore sent his reply with Fawkes and then sat in his office chair thinking about the boy and how the boy was a pain for living but could also be the key to becoming a hero again. He went over to a few trinkets out of curiosity and noticed they were not working probably. Shocked and worried he flooed to the Leakey cauldron and made sure he was seen by Tom and a few other people in the pub before he apparated to Privet Drive.

Privet Drive

Dumbledore walked up to Privet Drive and immediately noticed that the ward to induce anger against all things magical and magical suppression ward was in place, but all the other wards we down including the tracker that monitors every magical person that enters the boundaries of Privet Drive. Confused he thought it would be better to speak to the Durselys and ensure that the boy was being treated in a suitable fashion. He confidently walked up to the plain door at number four and knocked loudly three times. After waiting a few minutes Petunia opened the door with a big sleeping baby in her arms. The child did not look like Harry so he openly ignored the child.

"Hello" Petunia asked, hesitation and anger seeping into her tone of voice.

"Hello I wonder if I could talk to use inside unless you would like to discuss your sister on the door step." Dumbledore asked.

Petunia paled and quickly ushered him in. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"First I would like to see Harry after all I know he was left here" Dumbledore demanded.

"Not here, never even saw him, if that is all you want you can leave right now." She replied coldly however there was an edge of remorse that Dumbledore missed. At this point the already weak wards started to weaken further as she was openly thinking about her nephew and sister.

"What do you mean I placed him outside so you would find him?" Dumbledore asked barley keeping hold of his tone with anger and worry.

"That's your freaky problem, you left him outside, and someone found him and took him. All that was left was a not saying he was alive and my sister was dead." Her voice replied without emotion but her eyes told a different story they shone with sadness at the loss of her family. At this point the emotion coming from Petunia caused the already weakened wards to fall.

"Can I see the note?" he asked hoping to find the child and place him back her where he will be neglected and become the perfect follower.

Without the influence of the wards Petunia replied "burnt it" not trusting the old man after all who would leave an infant in the cold. The truth was she kept the note in her room to remind her that this was real and not a dream and that her baby sister was really dead.

"I believe I better leave then but I will warn you. When you did not take Harry in you left yourself open for attacks, you and your family will no longer be safe." Dumbledore threatened before he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and for the first time in years he had a fire whisky to help ease the pain of losing the boy. The boy needed to be submissive or he will never be the hero again.

Petunia placed Dudley who was still asleep in his cot to sleep in peace, amazingly he had fallen asleep during the discussion. She then went downstairs and for the first time since Lily's death she cried, she cried for her jealously that drove them apart, she cried for losing contact with Lily, she cried for not knowing James as well as she should, she cried for not supporting their wedding, she cried over James and Lily's death but most of all she cried over Harry her nephew who she never saw and was in the hands of a stranger. What she did not expect was for Lily to hear her.


	7. The Changing of the Season

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

 

The same day Dumbledore visited Privet Drive was one of the most important days of the year, it was the winter solstice. The lyracanites were very busy running around the manor trying to prepare for the winter solstice. It would not be fair for the lyracanites to follow one religion so they do not celebrate any holidays. The winter solstice was an important day for all of the lyracanites it was the day the seasons turned and with it who was more powerful during that season. The moon (Rose) over takes the sun (Lance), Cold (Jaime) is more common than heat (Charlie), Damien gets a small break as some of his realm goes into hibernation. Alex is even busier with the wind. Harrison will have a surge of magic to allow him to choose more muggle born students during the winter months because of the amount of realm he has is very small it will only be enough to make a squib into a magical being but as he gets older he will be able to allow more muggle born children magic.

Harrison is currently sitting in the main communal living room staring at two stuffed animals; a bear and a fox that are charmed to chase each other it was giggling and clapping as they both ran around his feet and he would squeal with laughter when they would jump onto his legs. It was nearing midday and Charlie and Jaime were standing in a large circle with four symbols creating a cross to symbolise change and decisions. The other lyracanites were positioned over the symbols to observe the transaction, at the last stroke of midday the transaction happened they started to glow a white colour. The seasons changed hands as it was beginning of the cold season. Lance ran forward from behind Charlie and Rose from behind Jaime to catch them as they fell in to unconsciousness. The power behind the change exhausted them so in order to recover their spirits went into their own realms and they would not wake for another two hours.

At midnight the ceremony happened again, Harrison was in Alex's nursery with a ward to alert him if Harrison woke up. This time however Rose and Lance went to the middle of the cross at the last strike of midnight three things happened. First Rose and Lance fell into unconsciousness, secondly Harrison woke up with a burst of magical energy and finally Tom Riddle Jr. woke up confused as to why he was tied down in a dark room.


	8. A Boy Wakes Up

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if it applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)  
Jaime- Water  
Alex- Air  
Damien- Earth  
Charlie- Fire  
Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

  
Tom's POV

Tom woke up and looked around the room trying to work out where he was, his eyes squinting as they got used to the dim conditions. As he tried to move out of the position he had fallen asleep in, perhaps the other boys at the orphanage where playing hide and seek and he had fallen asleep and had not been found. As soon as he moved he noticed that he was stiff, the next thing he noticed was his hands and feet were tied to the wall. He tried pulling at the chains to see if he could get out or loosen them but they were tight a little bit too tight as they were painful and heavy, he looked at his wrist and saw it was red raw form where he had been in them for so long.

He slummed back against the wall and thought back to what he was last doing and how he had got here; the last thing he remembers was being taken from the orphanage for a possible adoption trial on his birth day he had just turned eight and then a red light was coming towards him, he remembered the light hitting him as he screamed in pain, he could not remember anything after that. ‘Then how did I get here?' Tom thought. He stood up and slowly and painfully because of his stiff muscles he went towards the only window in the room. As he was walking he noticed that he was taller than he remembered and he was also more wobbly on his feet just like the toddlers at the nursery. He looked out of the window and saw a field, at the edge of the field there looked to be a small forest. Deciding that he did not know where he was he decided instead to look around the room to see if there was any clues to where he was. At the far end of the room furthest away from where Tom was chained there was a small hole in the floor, and the wall that Tom was chained to underneath the chains there was a small bundle of blankets. The only other thing in the room was a cell door.

He went and banged on the cell door and started to bang on the door in order to try to get out, hoping that someone will hear him. However after banging and screaming for two hours without there being any sign of him being noticed he gave up and went and sat on the blankets. Although Tom’s body was an adults his mind was still an eight year old child and did the only thing he could do left, he cried until he fell asleep while he was crying he was begging to his mother that she would send help that he she could not abandoned or leave him to die here.

Lyracanite Manor

Alex was walking around the living room holding a tired Harrison that was refusing to fall asleep. Charlie, Jaime and Damien were looking after Rose and Lance. Lance was lying still on the transfigured bed and he looked as if he was just asleep the others were not worried about him, they were worried about Rose. Rose was thrashing about to the point where they had to restrain her arms and leg to the chair to prevent her from hurting herself and even then she was fighting against the bonds that were restraining her. After two hours of Rose trying to escape she went still and started crying. Half an hour later both Rose and Lance work up but Rose's eyes were both red.  
Jaime and Charlie went to untie Rose and help her into a sitting position as her spirit was still in the land of the dead. Damien went over and helped lance up and gave him a pepper up potion. Rose started to glow a pale and white and two spirits came from her chest and floated slightly behind Rose, the first spirit was Lily Potter nee Evans and the other was Merope Gaunt.


	9. Spirits visit

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if it applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)  
Jaime- Water  
Alex- Air  
Damien- Earth  
Charlie- Fire  
Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

Lyracanite Manor

A powerful deep voice spoke from within Rose and said "These spirits requested an audience with all of the lyracanites, I have granted their plea. Speak truthfully and in detail we will then decide if you are worthy of our help."

Lily floated forward first.

She said "I am grateful for you raising Harry as if he is your own son. I ask that he is allowed to see his aunt, they were the family he was left on the doorstep to find. I originally wanted him gone because of Petunias jealousy and hatred of magic, however I have heard her crying over mine and James's death and for the nephew that she has never seen. My request is for Harrison to visit his mortal aunt." She then floated back and Merope floated forward.

Merope said "Thank you for the audience and granting my request. My son Tom Riddle Jr was taken from a muggle orphanage where he was raised at the age of eight, after going out for a day a powerful and evil and dark spell was performed on him, his soul and body were replicated in the form of a shade that was to become Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was raised as Tom Riddle and was raised to kill. My son has been chained in a dungeon ever since, he woke up today so I could finally see the real him. I ask that you save my son, he is not evil or a murder of innocents, that was the shade that was created."

Once she had finished they both faded and Roses eyes returned to normal.

Charlie and Jaime grabbed her arms to stop her from falling back over. Lance looked up and said "What are we going to do?"

"Let's deal with Lily first as she was the first to speak" Alex replied having come back over now that Harrison was asleep.

"I think it is a fair request they are blood family" Jaime spoke up still holding onto Roses. Her eyes were locked onto Harrison as she slowly tried to regain the strength needed to stand on her own.

"I have heard Petunias pleas and they sounded sincere" Rose replied.

"The house will be watched if we take him there they will try and take him away" Damien growled at the last part, he now slightly over protective of Harrison after all he was the only child the Lyracanites had together and the only one they will be able to raise until adulthood. Rose and Damien were the only ones that had a child together before, the child was the original werewolf that was so lonely being the only one started to attack people and turn them as the wolfs were not bound to the moon they would go on regular hunts and a lot of lives were lost. Damien was forced to kill him and Rose bound the rest of the werewolves to the full moon. He already knew he would not be able to kill another one of his children; it almost killed him the last time.

The room went quiet for a minute before Alex spoke again "How about we sent them a letter or visit them and say we are from an insurance company to investigate Lily's will and met them in a safe neutral place."

After a few minutes of murmuring the all agreed.

"Okay what about Merope" asked Rose she hoped they would rescue the child no one should be left to that fate.

"The child was responsible for the death of thousands of innocents one of which was almost Harrison" Lance argued.

"He was not I checked Voldemort is still alive yes but he is separate from Tom Riddle it is as if they are a separate person, and the shade spell will do this. Before you ask I did not notice it before as the souls are identical so I would not notice only the shade is pure darkness, it is quite beautiful in a way." Rose replied anger starting to show in her voice.

"Ok everyone calm down, we have never abandoned a child before, Rose why do you feel so strongly about this." Jaime asked.

Rose sighed and said "I saw him, in the cell his body was old, about the age of 30 but his mind was a child's he was scared and confused, he had heavy iron chains on his hands and feet he had thin rags on probably the same ones from the day he was taken charmed to grow with him. I h-heard him banging on the cell door and screaming for two hours. He lost his voice within one hour but still tried, he then went to sleep crying, he was terrified."

"What do you suggest?" Charlie said from beside Rose.

Rose said "I propose we rescue him and de-age him with all his memories and raise him as a brother to Harrison possibly to make people believe they are twins."

Again there was mumbling and again they agreed, the next day Lance would wait to heal Tom and look after Harrison, Charlie would contact Petunia and the others would rescue Tom.


	10. Planning and a visit to Privet Drive

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if it applies 

Rose- Death (Darkness)

Jaime- Water

Alex- Air

Damien- Earth

Charlie- Fire

Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

Lyracanite manor 

The lyracanites were all in a circle Harrison was currently playing in the playpen in the corner of the room.

Alex said “How do we find Tom”.

The room was silent as they all thought, he was not dead so rose could not do a soul search they had no idea of his surroundings so the elements did not know where to look.

Lance spoke up first “How about I try and soul search.”

Rose replied “That will be dangerous I kept collapsing the first hundred times it took thousands of years for me to get it right.”

Lance then replied “Yes but I can feed of my realm you did not know how to at the time, and I am looking for someone who wants to be found not spirits that are trying to run from death.”

Rose argued “I see your points it is still too risky what if something happens we are still going to need a healer, or what if you lose your realm?”

Damien went over and placed his arm around her and held her close and said “That is not going to happen, I promise.” Rose whispered to herself “I don't want to be on my own again.”

The others outwardly showed no signs of hearing her but inside their hearts were breaking, Rose was the eldest by several billion years, she was around before Earth became liveable, when Life came along she raised him from a baby as well as the others who arrived within a few years of each other as there needed to be an anchor to each realm. They saw her as a mother figure that needed to be protected; even though she was the best fighter in the group as she was the only one who was able to fight while being dead the others had to wait to be revived by her.

Jaime wanting to break the silence said to Lance “Do it”

Lance was lying on the floor in the middle of the manors ritual chamber, he was going to enter his realm and look for Tom Riddles until he found the right one and then tell them where he was. Entering the realm was not a problem after all the realm is you it is as easy as breathing to them the problem was they did not know if this would work soul or spirit searching was only ever done by death to find lost souls and had not been attempted by the others, this meant that anything could happen. At midday when Lance was at his strongest he went in search for Tom, in his eyes he could see loads of different humans with the name Tom, Thomas or Riddle flash before him, to the outside he was lying still his eyes moving rapidly back and forth as he searched. After two hours Lance woke up he was exhausted but he could move. He gasped out "he is on the outskirt of the magical part of Mar Lodge forest in Scotland he looks to be in an old castle near there”.

Now they knew where they were going the Damien, Jaime, Rose and Alex started to prepare to leave.

Meanwhile Charlie went to the Privet Drive.

Privet Drive

Charlie apparated to an alleyway near Privet Drive once he arrived he ensure that he looked respectable, he was wearing a smart black suit with a black tie with yellow lining around the edge of the tie. After deciding he looked respectable he walked out of the alley way and up to number four Privet Drive, as he was walking he noticed that the houses all looked the same, he thought to himself that something’s never changed after all the mud huts in the Saxon time all looked the same. He also noticed that people were looking at him; he shrugged them off as he knocked on the Durselys front door. Vernon opened the door after taking a day off work he stared at the stranger in front of his house and the first thing he noticed was that there was no car this lowered his standard before he could continue judging the stranger he spoke.

Charlie spoke “Hello Mr Dursley, my name is Charlie and I am here to see your wife on insurance details about her sister’s death” Vernon went pale and then slightly purple as his temper rose. Charlie however was enjoying himself he did not realise that humans could change that colour and fairly easily as well.

Vernon moved aside to let him in and then shouted “Petunia someone here for you from the freaky world says his name is Charlie.”

Charlie was very confused at this point maybe he did not understand magic, he was also secretly glad that they did not bring Harrison. Petunia walked downstairs and stared at the stranger from Dumbledore’s last visit she had noticeably changed her eyes were more sunken and her eyes were slightly bloodshot that suggested that she had been crying recently. In an unspoken word she lead Charlie into the living room while Vernon followed, Charlie waited until they were seated until he found his own as he was after all a guest in their house. He also cast a silent spell to see if there was any magic in the house he noticed that the wards had fallen but there was no other magic in the house.

“I said I was here on insurance that is not entirely true, I am from the magical world, I have a friend who I can speak to the dead and even summon their spirits, yesterday a gentleman visited you and the wards on the house failed this meant you could grieve for your sisters lose at the same time she heard you, she then contacted us and I came to help” Charlie said getting straight to the point after all the others were on a rescue mission and they might need back up.

Vernon spoke “What a lot of rubbish I will believe that you think magic is real but talking to the dead is impossible.”

Charlie at this point realised that he had not seen magic so he decided to show him he changed the coffee table into a dog and back. After watching the table turn into a dog Vernon investigated to ensure there were no tricks and on finding none he decided to stay silent after all what if that happened to him.

Petunia seeing some of the things Lily could do was only a little shocked but accepted the magic and spoke “How can you help me?”

Charlie smiled glad at least she was listening “First I have a message, she says you are forgiven you were young and she realises know that you were scared of her magic and also when she graduated you were jealous that you had missed out on another world you know existed but could not be a part of.” Petunia had tears in her eyes, she never thought she would be forgiven she was just about to speak when Charlie continued “Secondly she heard you cry over Harry and she knows that you are frustrated at yourself for never seeing the child, I can let you met him although his name is now Harrison and we cannot meet here.”

Petunia openly sobbed and after ten minutes of being comforted by Vernon she had calmed down to and whispered “thank you”.

Vernon was the next to spoke and said “I want to meet my nephew I don't care if he is a freak he is family, but where can we meet him”.

Charlie said “The term is magic’s not freak and go to the restaurant next to your work Monday next week at 1 o'clock ensure you have time off I will meet you there and take you somewhere safer so that you can Harrison and also you can meet the people who are caring for him.” When he finished speaking he pulled out a candle and light the flame with a wave of his hand. “I hope to see you there please bring Dudley I am sure he will want to meet his cousin” With that he placed his hand in the fire and suddenly disappeared only leaving a burnt out candle as a reminder of his visit. Vernon looked at his wife who was silently sobbing from this point on he vowed to be there for his nephew even if he was a fre –magic, he then got up and phoned work in order to get time off.


	11. Finding Tom

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)  
Jaime- Water  
Alex- Air  
Damien- Earth

 

* * *

 

Lyracanite manor

Rose, Jaime, Alex and Damien after finding out they were going to Mar Lodge forest they quickly grabbed their weapons. Rose had a small dagger attached to her hip, Jaime had two throwing knifes on each ankle that had been charmed to be recalled easily, Alex had a crossbow with self refilling arrows, Damien had a long sword attached to his hip. After making sure they were all armed they grabbed Damien arm who transported them through the tree walk way that linked all the plants together there destination Mar Lodge forest.

Mar Lodge forest

They arrived on the outskirts of the forest about half a mile away from where they suspected the prison to be. As they arrived Rose quickly moved away from the trees and the group, she stared at the floor not wanting to see what damage she had caused to Damien.

“Rose” Damien said as he supported his arm that had a hand print burn.

“I am so sorry I guess the bond is broken for this year” She replied to the ground still refusing to look at Damien in the eye.

“Don't be we know this might happen, we did not put as much of our blood in your goblet as normal” He replied knowing she would be angry but also knowing that she would be able to tell if he was lying.

“WHAT” Rose shouted back barely controlling her anger, they knew she could hurt them after all everything she touched died, this barely affected mortals there was not enough life to take but the Lyracanites realms apart from her own possessed life in order to survive even Charlie who was known to kill had creatures that could only live in hot countries and could survive with very little water, this meant she could not touch them without hurting them and if left long enough she would be injured as well but not to the extent the others were.

“We did not want to see you hurt anymore, drinking the blood of life hurt you we could see, you did not come out of your room for a week before particularly as you are keeping magic’s realm as well.” Jaime replied.

Rose knowing they were only looking after her but that was not there job she defended herself before without them she said “There is no use worrying now the castle is this way” as she allowed magic to guide her.

After twenty minutes they found the castle or the field where it should be. Rose let out her magic to find wards and Alex blew a strong wind to see if there was any residence.

“There is something there” Alex spoke to the group.

“I can sense water inside” Jaime confirmed.

“I’ve got the wards and have keyed us in” Rose breathlessly replied, she looked as if she had just run ten marathons back to back, she was exhausted.

“I think you should stay here” Damien said to Rose.

“Why, I can protect myself, I can’t die, if you leave me here I can’t warn you of intrusion, I won't be able to perform the patronus charm to warn you” Rose said stubbornly

“Why?” Alex asked she has always been able to do the patronus before

“There is not enough life for the patronus to be formed” she replied.

“Okay” Damien surrendered after all they would need warning of magical attacks there magic can find most but Rose can give more detailed warning.

Once they made it to the Castle it became very clear that no one had used the castle in years. Thick dust lay on the ground and cobwebs hung from the corners of the room, although there were no spider to be seen, they were both scared of Jaime and Rose they both could turn into basilisks and kill them with a look and Rose if she wanted could kill them by touching them.

After looking around for half an hour with no success Jaime said “Let’s split up patronus if we find him” the others all nodded in agreement, they split into groups Jaime and Damien went north and Rose and Alex went west. Due to the nature of Roses realm being considered to be underground and the amount of dead bodies being buried into the ground over the years she was naturally drawn to the deeper parts of the castle, Damien is also attracted to the soil that allows the plants to grow, this gave both groups an advantage. After ten minutes of searching Alex heard a moan coming from the corridor to the left of them, as they walked along Rose sensed a time ward that decreases the time it takes a person to age by half. After a few more minutes Alex sent of his eagle patronus to find Damien and Jaime they had found Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind Rose is the leader and I find I can write about her easily so she will be talked about a little more than the others particularly as she is the one who found Harrison.


	12. The rescue

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if it applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)  
Jaime- Water  
Alex- Air  
Damien- Earth  
Charlie- Fire  
Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

As Alex went to summon the others Rose shadow travelled through the bars and knelt down next to the sleeping Ton, she guessed he was around forty. He was curled up in a ball his wrists and ankles had large shackles attached and you could see bruises forming around and under them. Just as she went to wake the boy up the others arrived. Alex grabbed Damien arm and turned with both into air and walked though the bar. Rose performed aguamenti and Jaime used that attraction to the water to transport into the cell.  
Rose turned back to Tom and reached behind him to the chains and she pulled at them breaking them away from the wall with a large thud, in the process she woke Tom up.

Toms P.O.V

I was dreaming about a family a mother and father with me standing in the middles smiling as they waited for a picture to be taken, however before the photo could be taken I heard a loud bang that woke me up to someone leaning over me holding the ends to the chains that I was bound to. I started to squirm to move away from the person who had hold of my chains, I don't remember when I started but I was begging them to let me go and not to hurt me. I was the person lower the chains and walk away slowly with their hands up. As I started to calm down I noticed four people in the cell three males and a female by the looks at how she was standing I guessed she as the person who had the chains.

“W-what do y-you want?” Tom stammered trying to hide his fear.

“Your mum sent us” one of the males spoke as I looked at him I noticed he had beautiful green eyes unlike my plain brown eyes.

“No my mum is dead” Tom admitted not wanting to think that his mum abandoned him.

“Yes, she is but I can see the dead.” The women spoke I looked at her completely shocked, maybe she could help, no it is impossible that’s what they taught you they don't come back ever.

“No that’s impossible” I replied my fear calming to a more manageable level when they made no move to hurt me.

“Haven't you done things you could not explain?” Another male spoke, I was memorised at this point by the green and blue in his hair.

After thinking for a few minutes I replied “Once the kids were crying I tried to get them to stop suddenly one of the pillows changed colours distracting them from worrying about who was going to play with the ball.” I remembered that day it was the day I was told I was going on a trip with a gentleman that was interested in adopting me, that was the day before I blacked out.

“That was magic now I am going to remove the chains but you have to stay still do you understand” the women spoke in a strict but kind voice. I nodded in reply.

As she approached the fear returned and I tensed but I allowed her to continue she took hold of my left wrist my eyes never leaving her, she grabbed both sides and pulled and the shackle broke as if it was made of glass. After the last shackle was broken she held out her hand to help me up, after a few seconds standing at her hand I hesitantly took her hand after realising that she was not going to hurt me for this I relaxed and continued to hold on. As we approached the others I tensed I did not want to go near them what if one of them was the reason I was here. Noticing my distress the women stopped and looked at me and smiled before turning back to the others and said “I will see you at the manor”. With that said there was a flash of white light as I felt the ground leave my feet.


	13. Hospitals and decisions

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if it applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)  
Jaime- Water  
Alex- Air  
Damien- Earth  
Charlie- Fire  
Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

Lyracanite manor

There was a loud pop as Rose apparated into the hospital wing but landed on the floor she was still holding on to Tom who was looking very dazed over what had just happened to him. Lance turned around to see an adult Tom and a bleeding rose, at this point he went into healer mode and went to help her up.

“NO” Alex shouted as they appeared in the room. Lance turned around in shock his hands inches away from Rose’s arm “the bond is breaking this time tomorrow even sunlight will hurt her.”

Lance placed his hand back down to his side; he then went over to check on Tom who had moved since he came in.

“Hello Tom my name is Lance can you sit on the bed for me” Tom shook his head. “Please I want to make sure you are alright and if you are good you can have a lollipop.”At the idea of getting a lollipop Tom stiffly walked over to the nearest bed.

While Lance was checking on Tom, Rose had slowly moved to a bed in the corner and was sitting on the bed with double glowing red eyes. Lance looked over and saw this and smiled as he thought she was always so independent.

Charlie came in holding Harrison who was trying to catch steam that Charlie was creating for him. Charlie looked at the scene in front of him and was please to see that only three beds were in use. Damien was sitting on one as Jaime bandaged a burned arm this suggested to him that the bonds were breaking. Alex was standing by the medical cupboard ready to provide anyone with equipment. Rose was pinching her nose to stop the nose bleed she currently has although he could see bandagers on her chest, arms and legs that shows she was in another realm that she was not bonded to for too long they way everyone was avoiding her it could be anyone.

One Hour Later

Everyone was treated and sitting on multiple bed facing Tom.

“Tom how would you like a brother and a family” Jaime asked.

Toms eyes lit up it was clear that was all he had ever wanted. “Why would you want me?” He replied.

“Because what that man did to you, was a fate that I would not wish on my greatest enemy, we want to make you younger the same age as Harrison in fact.” Charlie said as he bounced Harrison on his knee.

“What, How?” Tom stammered

“Okay here is the truth, we are not human, we are part of nature called lyracanites; Rose is death, Lance is life, Alex is air, I am earth, Jaime is water, Charlie is fire and eventually Harrison will fully take over the realm of magic from Rose who is the current keeper.” Damien said as he pointed to each person in turn “this makes us immortal as Rose will bring us back, we have always wanted children but have never been blessed, we want to adopt you, because we do want children and for Harrison to have a brother.” After a breath stop to have a drink he continued “This will make you immortal and you will have a magic and knowledge boost however you would not have a realm but will become a lyracanite as you can become a keeper of realms if for any reason we are unable to continue our duty was as if one of us is sentenced to the metal box.” At this the senior lyracanites shuddered in fear.

“What’s the metal box?” Tom asked,

“Our prison you have only enough of your realm to barely survive, we have know limited the stay to a decade any more than that you will likely go mad. Rose spent two centuries in there after the hundred year war, when we got her out she could not move or speak she was just an empty shell, even now after three hundred years she has to wear five bands one on her neck, and on each ankle and wrist, these are shackles they will activate if she starts losing control.” Alex said as Rose showed Tom the bands.

Tom thought about his decision he was happy he could have a family, a brother and he would also be special, this was all he ever wanted when he was at the orphanage so of course he said “adopt me” with a large smile plastered on his face.


	14. A bond is made

Own characters in this chapter and their realms if it applies

Rose- Death (Darkness)  
Jaime- Water  
Alex- Air  
Damien- Earth  
Charlie- Fire  
Lance- Life (Light)

* * *

L yracanite manor

It was the day after they agreed to adopt Tom, tonight they would de-age him but first Rose needed to be bonded to the others. They were all in the ritual room tom was playing with his soon to be younger brother as the elder lyracanites all stood around a large table with a goblet in front of each of them.

“Don't stop early I can handle the pain as much as the rest of you” Rose said in a demanding voice challenging them to call her weak. The others bowed their heads they wouldn't stop early this time. In unison they raised a knife to their left palm and sliced it open and said **“I death/life/air/earth/water/fire/magic bond to my fellow lyracanites, I promise I will not hurt them to the point where they cannot return, I promise to respect their realm , I now sign this oath with my blood**.” They all went around the seven goblets dropping five bloods into each, Rose had to go around twice as she held more of the magic realm than Harrison and she would until he was 8 at 11 he will have access to the full realm but Rose will supervise him in some areas and teach him until he turns 17. After the chanting was done the all drank from their original goblet and Rose from magic’s goblet as well.  
They stepped back as they glowed multiple colours and as the light faded the lyracanites screamed in pain as they travelled through the foreign realms until they were accepted. After five minutes they all stopped apart from Rose sat on the floor breathing heavily, they were exhausted after ten minutes Rose stopped and she lay down on the floor trying to catch her breath.

Later that evening

Tom was standing in the middle of a circle, he was still thinking about what he was earlier, he knew at that point they each loved each other and would love him. He admired how they spent five minutes screaming in pain just so they could avoid hurting each other.

“Are you sure you want to do this” Rose asked.

“Yes” Tom replied politely

From their hands each let out a light from their realms. Rose was black for death and purple for magic, Lance was white, Alex was sky blue. Damien was leafgreen, Jaime was a aqua colour and finally Charlie was orange. They were all thinking the same thing, I adopt Tom Riddle to be my son and let him be de-aged to the age of seventeen months. When the light settled they lowered their hands and a young Tom riddle was sitting in the middle of the circle.


	15. Gringotts

Own characters in this chapter and their realms and Royal colour

Rose- Death (Darkness) -Black  
Jaime- Water - aqua  
Alex- Air – sky blue  
Damien- Earth – leaf green  
Charlie- Fire – orange  
Lance- Life (Light) - white  
Rose - Keeper of Magic -Purple

* * *

Diagon Alley

It had been two days since the rescue and the lyracanites had decided to go to Gringotts to officially adopt Tom and Harrison and also to add all of the Lyracanites to the Hogwarts register so they can all attend at the same time.

They arrived at different times to avoid suspicion, even though the war is over a large group of people will cause suspicion particularly as quite a few of Voldemort’s supporters were still at large. Damien and Rose arrived with the twins (I will refer to Harrison and Tom as twins now that Tom has been de-aged.) Rose had turned her eyes blue to look normal they were both wearing casual robes in their royal colour.

Charlie was the next to turn up with a six year old Alex they were also wearing casual robes in their royal colour, Charlie made his hair completely orange and made his eyes appear Hazel. Alex had made his eyes grey in colour.

They met outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and talked for a few minutes before going to Gringotts. Once they were at the steps Lance and Jaime turned up pretending to be brothers they were wearing muggle clothing with t-shirts in their royal colours, Lance had changed his eyes to a brown colour and Jaime had his hair completely brown.  
Once they were inside the goblins reacted, the tellers stopped and stared and reached under their desks to reach the sword kept there they then raised them in a professional manner, they were saluting. Rose and Damien who were holding the hands of the twins nodded their heads in recognitions as the goblins belonged in their realm more than the others. At the back of the bank a messenger ran to get director Ragnok. The magics that were in the bank looked at the group with a mixture of fear and curiosity due to Binn’s obsession with the goblins they knew that goblins only raised weapons in respect or to fight as they had not made a move to start a fight they assumed it was respect however before any questions could be asked the director came out of his office.

Ragnok hearing that the lyracanites were in his bank went out to greet them and before the magics could question them or worse spot them for what they truly are. As he entered the main hall he noticed that there were eight in the group and only six with a realm. As he got closer he drew his sword and placed it across his heart and bowed.

All of the lyracanites held up there right arm and placed it across their chest and bowed, the elders were doing this out of respect to the goblins, Tom remembered that bowing was a sign of respect copied and Harrison who did not understand did not want to feel left out and bowed as well. Once everyone was in an upright position Ragnok led them to his office. The magics in the room immediately started talking including a journalist with the daily prophet.

When they were inside the office Ragnok lead them to different seats including one for the twins who had aged to the point where they could walk with a little assistant and could sit and climb a chair. “What can I do for you today my lords and Ladies” Ragnok asked.

“We wish to adopt Tom” Alex said as he pointed to Tom “His birth name is Tom Riddle Jr a shade took his place in this world at the age of eight. He shall receive his full inheritance at 17 and we wish to be claimed as his magical guardian as well as change his name to Tom Nix” He continues as Ragnok looked at the boy and was surprised he showed courage and could become a great warrior or wizard yet he sat playing with a ball that rose had given him.

As he recovered from his shock he said “I can that done by the end of the day, is this also true for the other lord.” Rose smiled at his title and said “Yes his birth name is Harry Potter; I appreciate if no one has access to this information or war will rage. There is one man who looked Tom up and went to place harry in a home where he would be neglected at best. We wish to change his name to Harrison Nix and to become his magical guardian”. Ragnok was angry someone was hurting nature and as a result the lyracanites did not trust anyone to the point where they threatened war. “Don't worry only I will have access if I cannot succeed then I will lie down as you deliver the fatal blow, I will have this done by the end of the day. Is there anything else I can help with?”

“Yes” Damien spoke “we want to be added to the Hogwarts register for 1991 with the names:  
Rose Wolfe  
Jamie Lahey  
Alex Eastson  
Damien Golding  
Charlie Jones  
Lance Fitch  
And for Tom and Harrisons birthday be changed to 6th March”

Ragnok agreed to this after all he needed to do was read their magic to see if they had enough, which he knew they had, the results were automatically sent to all magical schools, all the lyracanites had to do was choose the amount of power they wish to be known with and to de-age. They all de-aged as their blood was checked, they were now officially going to a magical school in 1991.

As they left Gringotts they were swarmed by cameras and reported, as people shouted out questions to them. In one move Rose and Damien picked up the twins so they did not get lost in the crowd. They slowly started to walk to the apparition point but found that they were not able to move too far. As tempers started to grow high a group of armed goblins came out of the bank and surrounded the lyracanites in a circle allowing them room to move, as they started walking you could hear the goblins threatening the crowd to move back, all the time they were walking flashes could be seen as pictures were taken after a few minutes they reached the apparition point. The lyracanites turned around in unison and all bowed again apart from Rose and Damien who could not because they were holding the bowing twins, so instead they tilted their heads to show their necks before apparating away. As they were leaving they saw the armed goblins bowing back with their weapons against their chest.


	16. Newspapers and goblins

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance- Life, Light  
Harrison- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

_Writing_

* * *

 

Lyracanite Manor

The next day the daily prophet was delivered to the lyracanites this was not unusual as they liked to keep up to date in all worlds, however the headline was what was unusual. The headline read:

_GOBLINS SALUTE MYSTERIOUS STRANGERS_

Underneath the headline was a large picture of the group walking down the alley and also one of the goblins bowing to them as the group apparated away. Flicking through the paper Jaime noticed a page on rumours about the mysterious strangers, he had a laugh at some of the more unusual and utter nonsense ones, they were half goblin, they were children kidnapped and were being raised in the bank, they protected the bank by staring at anyone who came near them. However Jaime stopped laughing when he read one rumour.

_The strangers are Lyracanites that are controlling the goblins minds._

The bit about mind control was not the thing worrying Jaime no that was that someone had claimed they were lyracanites. If enough people believed this then they might not be safe. The ministry claimed they were dangerous beasts and should be killed on sight. With the bond this cannot happen but the ministry owned a metal box to keep them in until they can be sent to their deaths. He checked the picture in their faces were blurred as they quickly walked down the street, the twins faces were blurred as they had their heads resting on either rose or Damien’s chest so they would not be recognized. Jaime relaxed at this it did not matter so much if the elders were recognized, they have complete control over the realms and their powers enough so they could last at least ten years if not more however the twins would not. He also thought about how many people would believe a rumour, after all lyracanites were considered to be a myth in the magical world, they choose not to believe. So they choose to believe that they were boggarts in a physical form created to kill, this made even less sense but over the years at least one has been to all battles that have lead to death mainly Rose and she has been spotted in beast form before, this lead to the title of beasts as well as their hatred against non humans. Jaime placed the paper in the communal living room in the newspaper draw were all there sightings were kept. He then went for a swim in order to relax.

Headmaster Office- Hogwarts

The headmaster had just read the paper and was curious as to who the strangers were and how they got the goblins respect. He had been trying for years and had even tried bribing some of the goblins. After a few minutes he decided he would speak to the goblins about who the strangers were if need be he can bribe them out of the brats vault. Dumbledore had stopped looking for Harry and told no one that he was missing, he would attend in a few years or he is dead either way there is no use looking for him. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the bank.

Gringotts

As Dumbledore stepped out of the floo he noticed that there were more people than normal. He supposed that was because of the group yesterday. He walked confidently up to a teller and said “I want to see Ragnok”.

“What about?” The goblin replied coldly

“One of my accounts that he is in charge off” Dumbledore replied

"Of Course I will have Bloodaxe show you to the waiting room." The goblin replied.

As Dumbledore followed Bloodaxe he checked to ensure he had the correct key.

\-------------------------------Time gap-------------------------------------

He had been waiting in this room for twenty minutes to see one goblin, who did they think he was. Just as he was about to complain Ragnok entered the room.

“What can I do for you?” Ragnok asked

“Who were the people her yesterday.” Dumbledore replied

“I see a lot of people”

“The ones who you saluted”

At this point Ragnok was angry; he was risking war for information.

"I will not tell you they are customers and we take secrecy very seriously”

“Not even if I give you a tenth of this vault” Dumbledore said in last hope as he showed Harry’s key.

Ragnok took the key and inspected the vault number and ownership, at the same time Dumbledore was happy he thought the bribe was working.

“No, you do not have access to this key anymore, I will not tell you about them, they earned our respect something you do not have. You are banned from the bank for a week if you come back we will throw you out the front step. I suggest leaving the group alone; many beings will stand by them, as they fight for the balance of the world.” Ragnok said as he summoned the guards.

Dumbledore realising he was defeated and was storming mad left and went back to the office to shout and brood over the brat who defied him by living, for his shade for not killing him, the goblins for banning him for a week and not letting him have access to the vault. But during all this he did not feel remorse or angry at himself just at the rest of the world.


	17. Visitors

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance- Life, Light  
Harrison- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

Lyracanite manor

Lance was sitting in chair in the main communal living room, he was staring at the fire that Charlie had just left though, he had gone to meet the Durselys so that they could visit and get to know Harrison as per Lily’s wish. He looked around the room to make sure everything was near enough ready; Alex was sitting in toddler form next to Tom and Harrison he was teaching them how to grow wings. Lance thought to himself what difficulty they would have if they started flying. Although the twins were young it was clearer that they were pranksters. Jaime was sitting nearby the toddlers to ensure if they did start flying or if there were problems he could help them.

When he looked at Damien and Rose he almost burst out laughing. Rose had been summoned to her realm last night meaning the twins ended up in Damien’s floor and during the night they did some accidental magic that turned his hair into a rainbow afro. Rose was still in her realm and was near enough unconscious, her shackles were glowing white, to say that she was not there mentally. What was making Lance laugh though was she was sleeping halfway over a chair which is unusual for Rose who normally sleeps spread out and completely stiff. He looked back at the fire and wondered what the Durselys would be like.

Meanwhile at Privet Drive...

Petunia was getting Dudley all wrapped up nice and warm to go outside which is not easy as he get moving and screaming “No”. After ten minutes Vernon picked him up and carried him to the car and drove them all to the cafe where he would met the magic.

After a fairly nosey car journey Dudley had stopped screaming when Petunia gave him sweet to stop him from screaming. When they entered the restaurant they noticed it was fairly busy but one man stood out with his bright orange hair, they knew this was Charlie he was going to show them the way to their family. Charlie spotted the Durselys and noticed the child was awake this time. He went over and shook Mr Dursley hand.

“Hello again, I wondered if you would show” Charlie said in greeting

“Yes, I want to know my nephew even if he is different” Vernon said

“At least you are not insulting us this time, If you would follow me” Charlie said leading to the back door that lead to an alley way. “We are going to travel through fire so I suggest keeping good hold of your son” as he said this Petunia tightened her grip on Dudley. “I need you to grab hold of one of my arms each if it helps you may hold each other. The two humans moved into a circle and Vernon grabbed hold of Charlie’s right arm while petunia held his left. Charlie then willed a fire to appear around them and he then fire walked them over to the Lyracanite Manor.

Lyracanite Manor

A sudden burst of fire appeared in the room that made Jaime jump out of the way to avoid being burned or stepped on as three adults and an infant entered the room. Jaime went over to the toddlers to let Alex know that their guests had arrived while Damien summoned a hat to hide his new hair style that unfortunately did not work as the hat flew back to the other room. Lance went over and sat next to Rose leaning her against his chest and placed his hands over Roses chest and willed live into to her forcing her back into the world of the living. As soon as the Durselys arrived they looked around and found they were standing in a posh manor house that had a Georgian theme to it and they also noticed that they were in the main living room and that there is no electricity.

Charlie said “Welcome to our home”.

Lance then spoke to him and said “Did you tell them what we are?”

“Not yet” he replied

“What do you mean? What are you? Are you killers?” Vernon said to Petunia held Dudley closer to her chest. He had stopped crying when they travelled and was currently dosing off to sleep.

Charlie sighed and said “to answer your questions, we are not humans, we are lyracanites, this means we hold part of your world and yes we have all killed.”

When Charlie admitted that they had killed Vernon stepped in from of his wife and son in order to protect them.

Damien said “We do not want to hurt you, we only kill people who have killed innocents or if they have seriously offended us to the point where we will start a war.”

“Have we offended you” Petunia squeaked.

“No” Jaime said as he joined the conversation.

“What do you mean hold part of our world?” Vernon asked.

Lance still holding Rose who had woken up but was still slightly drowsy said “There are six main parts to your world and a junior part. The six main parts are earth, air, fire, water, life and death. The junior part is magic. Each of us holds a part called a realm. If one of the main realms dies and no one else can take the realm then your world will die? Do you understand so far?” the Durselys nodded their heads. “Ok I hold life, Charlie is fire, and Jaime who is standing next to the toddlers is water. Damien who currently is stuck with the rainbow afro is earth. Alex the toddler with the blonde hair is Air and Rose who is currently leaning on me is death and keeper of magic for the time being. The toddler with green eyes is Harrison who is your nephew he will become master of the junior realm when he turns 17. The other toddler is Tom he was recently adopted and will take over any realm if we are no longer able to. We are considered beasts in the magic world so we hide here or they will try to kill us or place us in prison until the end of time. They do this because we are powerful and cannot be killed also it does help that we can turn into any creature of our realm.

To prove this point they all turned into the creatures they do on a full moon. (Rose is a werewolf, Alex-is a griffin, Damien is a wolf, Jaime is a water snake, Charlie is a small dragon and Lance is a unicorn). There was a lot of noise coming from the animals and Vernon immediately understood why, they were laughing as even though Damien had changed into a wolf his fur remained a multicoloured. Even Vernon could not but help smile at the sight.

Petunia screamed when she was the werewolf but almost fainted when Harrison having seen the others concentrated on turning into a werewolf and transformed. Rose immediately went over to check that he was not hurt, when she realised he was not she picked him up and moved over to Tom. The unicorn turned back into Lance and he commanded the others to change back. They all did apart from Rose who let out a deep powerful growl at Harrison forcing him to change back; after he had changed she turned back as well. Once they were all human and adults as Alex came back as a twenty-one year old they all sat down. Petunia went over to the twins and placed Dudley with them and then went and sat down between Vernon and Charlie. They talked about Harrison for a little while until they heard a cry. Dudley had snatched Harrison’s and placed it on a pile behind him and kept saying “mine”. Rose went over to quieten Harrison, and then she looked at Dudley with cold eyes and leant over him and picked up the abandoned toy and gave it back to Harrison. Dudley screamed “no, mine”.

“Dudley you were not playing with the toy and you did not ask Harrison if you could play. If you snatch again I am putting you in time out.” As Rose turned back to the adults Dudley snatched again so Rose picked him up and placed him in the corner and said “you are here until the sand runs out of this glass if you move more sand will be added.”

As Rose went back over to the others Vernon said “why did you do that he could have played with the toy?”

“No he had no intention of playing with the toy if he had asked Harrison would have shared. If you are guests here you will follow the ruled that includes no snatching”. Rose replied.

“He is my son and I am saying he can have the toy.” Vernon argued back.

As he finished speaking Rose shackles active and turned white, this meant her mind was not there at the moment this did not normally happen as when they were in their realms they could interact normally so she was in the deepest part of her realm that she only visits once a decade. Damien ran over to Rose and was able to catch her before she hit the floor. He then carried her over to the sofa where the others had moved off and they were all running around to grab medical equipment.

While this was going on the adult Durselys were looking very confused they had just been talking with Rose and the next thing they knew she was covered in chain and was unconscious. Vernon was looking very worried he had meant to hurt death; did this mean that he had put his family at risk? With everything that had gone on no one noticed that the children had stopped playing and also that Tom and Harrison who were mentally at least seven and understood what was going on went over to comfort a very confused Dudley.

After only two minutes but seemed longer Rose woke up in chains, that was not an issue the issue was that she had not made an attempt to move. Lance and Jaime quickly guided her to a sitting position as Charlie brought over several potions that were quickly spelled into her this was to avoid being bitten. After a few seconds she became whole and moved to a more comfortable position. “What happened?” Vernon asked.

“I was needed in my realm before you came here. This does not happen often as like the others we sort out our affairs when we are asleep unless we are called away early like last night. As I forced back” she looked at Lance who did look ashamed. “I left something behind.” Rose said.

“What was left behind?” Charlie asked.

“My sight, once the realised that it was still there they dragged me back to get it. This is a curse as I can see how people will die and it cannot be turned off. I can see that Vernon will be dead in eight years from a heart attack. You are the lucky one Dudley will die in a prison riot that he started and Petunia after hearing that her son had been killed committed suicide”. Rose replied very calmly.

As the Adults stared in shock on one noticed Dudley had come out of time out and was walking to Rose as she noticed this she knelt down “see time out is not forever.” Rose said as she hugged him.

“Sorry” he replied before running over to the twins to join in their game of catch.

Lance was the first to recover they were used to the way that Rose was able to talk so calmly about death and torture. He went over to the sofa and touched Roses chains forcing them to vanish as the only reason they were out was because of the after affect of being dragged out and in a realm. The other quickly came out of there shook and sat down as well.

“How do we change this?” Vernon said as he comforted a crying Petunia.

Everyone looked at Rose who said. “Exercise more and have a balanced diet this will prevent the heart attack and as for Dudley say no to him once in a while timeout does not hurt them but teaches them manners, teach him that he is responsible for his actions.”

“We can do that” the Durselys said together.

“One more thing I think Harrison has just increased Dudley’s natural magic. He is not a wizard but might be able to see magical places.” At five the Durselys had to leave but they all got port keys back to the manner so that they could visit.


	18. An Orphanage

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance- Life, Light  
Harrison- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

December 1991- An Orphanage Central London

The lyracanites had just moved from the manor to an orphanage where all of the children and staff are dead. Rose had found some spirits from the past that were old enough not to be known by the world. They were willing to pretend they were alive and that they know the lyracanites for years. The first birthday of the group was coming up and as there were so many of them living in one place they will all receive their letter.

It had been an eventful ten years for both Tom and Harrison as they had mastered:

  * Transfiguration,
  * Charms,
  * Potions,
  * History of Magic,
  * Defence Against the Dark Arts,
  * Astronomy
  * Herbology,
  * Flying with a broom and wings
  * Arithmetic
  * Muggle Studies,
  * Ancient Runes,
  * Care of Magical Creatures,
  * Sword Fighting
  * Wand less Magic
  * Archery
  * Shape shifting (Harrison prefers magical creatures but Tom has no preference unless he has a realm)
  * Alchemy
  * Languages (they know all languages including beast speech)
  * Politics
  * Apparition
  * Dark arts
  * Science
  * English
  * Maths
  * Art



Harrison having taken over the majority of his realm as Rose was now a guide and helped him fixes his mistakes until he reached 17, this was because he was physically unable to control that much magic yet. It did not matter to the elder lyracanites as even though they looked younger they were physically older. He had also mastered:

  * Divination
  * Mirror Walking
  * Magic catapulting- this was known as magic walking but was changed after Harrison went in the opposite direction to the magic pull he was supposed to go to and ended up being fired to his destination.



To hid the unusual features that the lyracanites possessed they dyed and added a mild colour changing charm to their hair to appear a normal colour so that all highlights were hidden. Alex and Lance changed their hair colour to different shades of blond. Tom was also changed his hair and eyes were also brown. Their eyes were all changed to appear more normal in order to do this they were using contacts and also a mild compulsion charm to believe they were that colour. Every one with green eyes also had to change their eye colour. Damien, Charlie and Lance went brown and were Jaime and Tom went blue. Rose was the only exception as she her eyes changed when she went to her realm, this would be hard to hide so they decided that she would be a blind pureblood that was abandoned after she lost her sight in Diagon alley. The others did not get physical changes as they were constantly around their realm. This meant that she had the excuse to keep her eyes closed; she also used a white stick to walk with. The others all laughed at this but soon stopped when she started to sword fight with the stick, as she could still see them using shadow sight. Shadow sight is where she is able to transport her eyes though the shadow to see this is helped by the dark glasses she wears. The other lyracanites also have this ability but in their own realm, for example Jaime can see though a drop of water on the other side of the world if he wanted.

The story was not also to difficult to believe as Charlie and Rose were de-aged during the war because of an increases in their realms and no one really takes much notice if a pair of toddlers sleep for long periods of time as they enter their realm. Unfortunately Voldemort had plans for magical children during an attack at Diagon alley in 1977 which both Charlie and Rose were involved in they were kidnapped by death eaters. They were then “trained” although they both agreed it was torture so that they would be weak and follow the dark lord to have a better life, they were there for three years until August 1980 although it was actually longer by the time they had finished Rose and Charlie were nine, the all second generation death eaters that had been collected over the years had an ancient memory charm placed on them. They would remember a happy childhood and anyone who knew them would also remember them with a happy childhood right down to how they all got scars on their left arm. The plan was that they would gain the families trust and convince them to join the dark lord or they would kill their own family. The charm did not work on Rose or Charlie as their magic protected them; the others in the prison lost all of their memory. During the two years Rose and Charlie blessed the second generation. Charlie made sure the close bond all of the generation had formed over the years remained and Rose granted them a high position when they did die.

The lyracanites were all out in the play yard at the orphanage. Harrison was asking about if he would see Dudley again.  
“No, they moved to America to avoid our world.” Alex said.  
“But I did not get to bless him” Harrison replied.  
“He wanted to be a muggle, but you did stop him from becoming spoilt. They will all live long and good lives now” Rose said.  
“Who do you think will come to show us around” Tom asked.  
Jaime answered “it will probably be the deputy head as it is over the Christmas holidays, however as there is a large group of us, I think two teachers will come.”  
“I wonder who” Lance said.  
They were however distracted by the bell. Damien took Rose’s hand and led her to the girl’s side before going back to the boys, even though they were in charge they needed to keep up appearances. He whispered into Roses ear as they were walking across “this is going to be fun” in return he got a small nod of agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyracanite Birthdays
> 
> Rose- 23rd December  
> Lance- 14th February  
> Alex- 12th January  
> Damien- 1st March  
> Jaime- 28th December  
> Charlie- 5th January  
> Tom and Harrison- 6th March
> 
> The lyracanite and their ages
> 
> The older they are the more magic and experience they have. This help to understand how powerful they are.
> 
> Rose- 6, 128, 673, 279, 588 years  
> Lance- 2, 367, 543, 524 years  
> Alex- 2,367,543, 520 years  
> Damien- 2,367,543, 520 years  
> Jaime- 2,367,543, 520 years  
> Charlie- 2,367,543, 520 years
> 
> Tom and Harrison do not yet have a full realm but when Harrison does he will have as much magic as Lance but will lack the experience.


	19. A teacher came to visit

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

Headmasters Office- Hogwarts

Dumbledore was sat in his office Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were sitting opposite him. Fawkes was staring at Dumbledore he was worried about him.

“Lemon Drop” Dumbledore asked.

“No” they both replies together.

“I want both of you to go to this address and show them our world” Dumbledore said.

“Why do I need to go?” Snape said

“As there are eight of them and Professor McGonagall does not have eight eyes” Dumbledore replied.

“I must protest Albus I am more than able to look after eight kids.” McGonagall protested.

“See I am not needed, bad enough I have to see the brats during the holiday.” Snape replied coldly.

“Enough, I don't doubt that Minerva, but I would feel better with the two of you and Severus they are from a muggle orphanage near spinners end they might have seen you and it would be nice for them to recognise someone” Dumbledore said as he subtly rubbed his left arm, however Professor McGonagall did not notice.

“Fine, when do we leave” Snape sighed with defeat.

“Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock “with that they both left the office.

The Next Day

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had the list with the kids’ name, their school letters and address that was packed in a purse that professor McGonagall was currently holding. They then apparated in an alley way and walked to the orphanage.

“Why do you think there are so many of them” Professor McGonagall asked.

“I don't know or care” Snape replied. The truth was he wandered as well but could not bring himself to care.

As they arrived they noticed that only the children that were playing were under the age of five, there was no sign of the older children. McGonagall went up and knocked on the door. A middle aged woman answered the door she had black hair and was well developed; she had her name stitched into her shirt it read `Sarah’.

“How may I help you?” Sarah asked.

“We are here to see Rose Wolfe, Jaime Lahey, Alex Eastson, Damien Golding, Charlie Jones, Lance Fitch, Harrison Nix and Tom Nix. We are professors at a special school and would like to offer them a scholarship.” McGonagall said.

“What sort of school?” she asked.

“A special school for gifted children” McGonagall replied.

“Come on in they will be doing chores, if you follow me we will get the boys first and then get Rose.” Sarah said.

As they walked though they noticed a lot of children cleaning. The eldest children that could almost be considered adults were supervising the younger children. “Jaime Lahey, Alex Eastson, Damien Golding, Charlie Jones, Lance Fitch, Harrison Nix and Tom Nix. There are people to see you.” They all moved and placed their brooms away.

“Boys this is, sorry I did not catch your names’” Sarah said

“I am professor McGonagall, this is Professor Snape.” She answered

“Right. They are here to see you but first we have to girls’ area.” Sarah said, they all nodded in reply.

McGonagall looked at the boys and tried to guess where they would end up; they did not appear to be Slytherin as they were willing to follow orders.

“Welcome to the girls’ area” Sarah said.

McGonagall looked at the girls and tried to see if she could spot Rose. Sarah turned to a younger girl and said in a commanding tone “where is Rose?”

“She is in her room” the girl replied.

McGonagall wandered about the only girl in the group, why was she not working when the others were busy. She must be a Slytherin getting everyone to work instead of you. As they reach Rose’s room however she changed her mind quickly in front of her was a girl who was making her bed but when they walked into the room she turned around and large scars could be seen near and across her eyelids. “Hello Sarah” she spoke still looking in their direction.

“I wish you would tell me how you can recognize me, anyway there are people her to see you with some of the boys.” She turned to Professor McGonagall “Will you be taking them out?” She only got a nod in response. “Ok Rose you will need your stick and please put your glasses on, you know how it upsets the others.”

“Sorry Sarah I was tidying my room and as no one enters my room and they annoy my scars I decided to keep them off.” Rose replied as she reached for the glasses and then went over to cupboard and picked up the cane and then moved over to the group. The boys moved out of the way to allow Rose into the middle of the group as she reached out and grabbed the arm to the person to the left who was Damien as she could not use the stick in such a crowded area.

The group was lead to the meeting room and they moved to different chairs and waited for the adults to be seated before sitting down. As Sarah left the room, Professor McGonagall said “We are here to offer you a place at our School here are your letters as she passed the bag over to Snape to give out the letters. Everyone got a letter apart from Rose.

“Professors why did Rose not get a letter?” Lance said looking at Rose whose shoulders were slumped in defeat she was clearly upset.

“We were not aware of her disease and we do not know how to teach her.” Professor McGonagall said.

“You mean you do not know why I have magic, when all children in my situations are born squibs” Rose said.

McGonagall gasped and Snape looked surprise for a second and if you weren't looking you would have missed it.

“How do you know?” Snape said.

“I am a pureblood so is Charlie. Lance, Tom and Harrison are half-blood and Alex, Damien and Jaime are muggle born. We all know about magic but for one reason or another we ended up in this orphanage. As to my condition not a disease I was hit by several cutting curses to my eyes in an attack.” Rose said.

“How do you know you were blinded in an attack?” Snape said as professor McGonagall had gone very quiet.

“I woke up unable to see, when you are in that situation you remember everything to try and figure out why you can't see and to remind yourself that this is real, I would never be able to see again. I have performed magic since losing my sight. I would expect you to teach me the same way. I have my other senses.” Rose said as she demonstrated that she had magic by causing the table to float.

“Here is your letter” McGonagall said as she pulled it out of Snape’s hand. “Do you need help reading the letter?”

“Nope, it is very clear.” She said as she moved her hands across the letter.

“How are we getting to the alley, we are not allowed to leave unless we have an adult with us.” Charlie said.

“We will take you” McGonagall said as Snape glared at her.

“Yes, field trip” the boys shouted where Rose and Professor McGonagall just laughed.


	20. Thoughts

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

As Professor McGonagall walked along the street with the children she thought about them and how they would cope in the coming years at Hogwarts. The first thing she noticed is that they all seemed to get along with each other which is unusual considering that there were a few of them and that the boys and girls are kept separate at the orphanage. She hoped that the friendship would last but there was a good chance that they were going to be in different houses so rivalry will eventually happen. As she looked at them again she could not help but wonder if they would maintain their friendship as they all did live together it would be almost impossible to escape an argument or keep secrets. She looked and noticed that Lance was the leader of the group, could he be one of my lions. She thought that they could all easily be Hufflepuffs considering how loyal they were to each other. She felt sorry for an rivals that they developed normally you got a small group but eight against one or two as something she hoped she never saw. She thought back to what Rose had said they all came from different blood groups and yet they did not care even the two purebloods were not worried about being with muggles. Maybe they could convince some of the more extremist of the year and break the discrimination. She smiled as she thought to herself this is going to be an interesting year.

Professor Snape was looking at the brats and was observing them. What he saw shocked him they were walking in a group and were just talking about small things that do not matter, but what shocked him was the way they held each other in the group. Rose was at the front as she was using her stick but the others were all on alert as they walked behind they were arranged so that they could see around them and the ones at the back made sure they had enough room to turn around in case of an attack. It was clear that they had all seen battle. There was a chance that they were bullied and abused as he believed was common in orphanages, he assumed that they had all seen conflict. Snape wondered if this was how they bonded. He thought back to the magic demonstration and if she was able to command her magic at will then she would be powerful the same goes for the others as there was no doubt that she would have taught the others. He also wondered what house they will be in he hoped they were not in his house as it looked like they would end up causing trouble eventually.

The lyracanites were talking about football on the outside however inside they were all talking this was a skill that they had developed during the blood bonding that enabled them with permission to enter the borders of their minds and talk to each other. They all know that the adults were watching them.

Charlie said “They are probably trying to work out what house we will go into what do you think?”

Jaime said” Probably our elements as we are equal in all traits, we are all brave and can be a little quick to act without thinking not mentioning name *cough*Alex*Cough*we__”

“Hey” Alex interrupted “when have I ever done something stupid?”

“Well there was the time you decided to see how high you could fly, and you passed out and collapsed sending you back down to earth were you created a giant hole and wiped out the dinosaurs, or the time you went into a brooding dragons nest to challenge them to a race and then wondered why Rose was carrying you out of the nest and why you were covered in burns.” Lance said.

“Okay I see your point.”Alex said

“Before I was interrupted I was saying we would fit in Gryffindor, we would also fit into Slytherin we are cunning a skill that most people lack in a battle but we are also ambitious as we try to maintain and improve our realms and yes Tom and Harrison you also apply after all the pranks you play need cunning to get away with them. We have perfect memories and have the knowledge of past this means we could go into Ravenclaw because of our wit. We are also loyal to our causes and will protect our family and friends.” Charlie continued.

“All we can do is wait and see what will happen.” Tom said

The group suddenly stopped and they waited for the knight bus to appear to take them to Diagon Alley.


	21. Diagon Alley

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

Diagon Alley

The group got of the knight bus and went into the leaky cauldron the lyracanites were all looking around to see if they could spot anything a threat but to the adults they looked as if they were curious kids. Alex got his supply list out that read:

_First-year students will require:_

_Uniform_   
_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_   
_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_   
_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_   
_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_   
_Please note that all students’ clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_Books_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_   
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_   
_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_   
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_   
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_   
_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_   
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_   
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_   
_1 Wand_   
_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_   
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_   
_1 telescope_   
_1 set of brass scales_   
_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._   
_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

“Let’s get your robes first” Professor McGonagall said.

“But professor we do not have money to pay for the list” Tom said.

“Hogwarts has a trust fund for people such as you that cannot afford to buy the equipment.” Professor Snape replied.

“Oh Okay” Tom said as they were lead to Madam Malkin's.

Once they were inside the shop Charlie started a telepathic link and said “We have two problems”

“Yes, but they can be overcome” Rose replied.

“What are the problems?” Tom asked.

“The first is that animals will react to us, we cannot be allowed into the pet shop. The second is our wands” Charlie said.

“Lance, Alex and Damien can you send a message to the animals not to react to you if we need to go in.” Jaime said.

“Done” they replied together.

“We could just say that the orphanage does not allow pets.” Harrison suggested.

“This is why he is a good candidate for Ravenclaw” Alex laughed.

“With the wand we could change the magic in them to suit ours, it would also stop others from using them. “Rose suggested,

“Why do we even need them?” Lance asked.

Harrison answered and said “because the purebloods need them in order to do magic as the muggle born students do not know any different they end up using them.” Harrison said he had learnt a lot about his realm in the last few years.

“Okay so we know what we are doing we are looking under mage sight for a wand that would survive then changing the magic to ours.” Rose said. They all nodded.

“Where do you think they will place us?” Tom asked

“Probably in our elements, as we can all be brave and we will always fight for what we believe is right. We can also be quick to jump to conclusions and act on them

*Cough*Alex*Cough*, we are also_” Jaime said

“Hey what have I done that has been rash and stupid” Alex interrupted.

“We had this discussion the other day, How many do you want?” Lance replied

“Name one” he said smugly.

“How about the time you wanted to see how high you could fly and ended up running out of air and collapsing, leading to you falling back to earth in a fireball that killed most of the planet including the dinosaurs. Or how about the time you decided that you were bored so went into a dragons nest to challenge them to a race and as they were asleep you decided that kicking them awake would work, and then you wondered why rose was covered in burns and carrying you out of the nest while Charlie was trying to calm them down_” Damien said

“Okay I said one” Alex interrupted.

“I have not forgiven you for the dinosaurs” Lance said.

“And I have not forgiven you for the dragons, I still have the scar” Rose said

“I agree with Rose, anyway as I was saying we are also very loyal to each other and our realm this means we would work well in Hufflepuff , we have the knowledge of the past and talents that have been forgotten, even the twins have more knowledge than an adult magic, this means we would fit in Ravenclaw. We are also ambitious as we aim to achieve the best of our realms and also we can be cunning as it is an important skill to have to win a battle.” Charlie continued.

“They are calling we better go” Harrison said.

After they had finished their shopping, they had managed to convince the teachers out of getting a pet; it was time to get a wand. As they entered Ollivanders, they all turned on their mage sight allowing them to see magic and the colour of the magic in the wands.

“Good afternoon, first years?” Ollivander asked

“Yes and we do not have all day” Snape snapped.

McGonagall glared at Snape where he replied “Wands cannot be rushed, now who is first”

“Rose you go first” McGonagall said.

Rose stepped forward as a tape measure came over and started to measure her, while this was going on she checked the wands to see what would fit, she found three that were almost perfect match and twenty that she could change. She decided to get a near perfect one in order to appear normal. After ten wands Ollivander picked one that was a near match and she channelled her magic inside to change the core to her magic, as she gave it a wave red sparks appeared at the end of the wand.

“Ah elm, unicorn hair, 10 ¼ Inches, stiff” Ollivander said. What he did not know was that Rose had changed the core to thestral hair

As the others went through the same process they all ended up with the following wands:

  * Rose- elm, thestral hair, 10 ¼ Inches, stiff
  * Lance- yew, veela hair, 9 inches, flexible
  * Alex- willow, phoenix feather, 9 ¾ inches, bendy
  * Damien- birch, troll whiskers, 12 inches, brittle
  * Jaime- vine, kelpie hair, 11 ½ inches, nice and supple
  * Charlie- ash, dragon heart string, 10 ½ inches, pliable
  * Tom- Oak, unicorn hair, 13 inches, whippy
  * Harrison- Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches, Nice and supple



After they had their wands it was back to the orphanage until September 1st. The lyracanites could not wait but something about Harrison’s wand was upsetting Rose, it seems that Harrison destiny will not even allow him to have a childhood, the moment he got the wand he became harry potter again. She hoped that they would be able to keep his and Toms secret as well as what they truly are. Yes she thought to herself this is going to be an eventful year.


	22. Changes

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

The orphanage

The lyracanites were getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts express they would turn up with one of the older girls. Since seeing the teachers the lyracanites had several changes, for one the orphanage could not be hidden now that Hogwarts knew about the place so instead it became a fully functioning orphanage. They had registered with the muggle authorities in order to collect children. The lyracanites being friends with the Royal family (As they are responsible for an area they would talk to the leaders of a group in order to help with decisions) they were also able to ensure that any children that showed magical ablates or were part creature ended up at the orphanage. This was done in the secret service as they are aware of all magics as Rose used to and Harrison does give them a list of all muggles he has blessed, when they turn eight which is when they will have their first accidental magic they will be checked on if they were being abused or where kicked out then they would go to the orphanage.

Rose and Charlie went into knockturn alley to find homeless and poor children. Although the alley has a dark name it is myth there were dark shops but that was because they needed money to survive, while they were there they found 28 homeless children of various ages the youngest being 3 weeks old. Charlie had to go for a walk to calm his temper; he had found the children with his mother who unfortunately died during the night of a common cold. They also had 12 children from parents who wanted their children to have a better life. Rose and Charlie both agreed that family should be together so they ended up hiring single parents.

By September the lyracanites had found 67 magical children of various ages, 23 that were living with their parents that work at the orphanage. 12 werewolf children (9 magical and 3 muggle) and 9 adults, 4 vampires to work on the night shift, and 8 other creature cross children as well as 58 muggle children. This changed the orphanage they now offered schooling there the core muggle subjects and a basic understanding of magical world. This ensured that everyone knows about the world and they know to keep it quiet but stopped bullying amongst the children because some had the gift. They also had private tutors coming in to teach the older children that should have gone to Hogwarts but had been forgotten about as well as the creatures that are not welcome.

Rose and Harrison were the pack alphas of the werewolves, what the humans did not understand was that the werewolves could control themselves and a reason they were allowed to live was that they were used in protecting humans such as in the time of Merlin the wolfs would fight alongside man. They could also change at will but they needed to be in a pack to do this as well as have permission of the alpha. If they went rogue then they would be able to access the wolf but they could not change unless it was a full moon. All wolfs were forced to turn. The main difference of being in a pack that had been forgotten in time as they were all taught that they were creatures that would kill their friends, so they isolate themselves is that they can keep their human mind, as they act as pack they will have that instinct to protect the young and above all else but also they could not go against the alpha this granted that they did not harm anyone. As a result on the night of the full moon all of the children are allowed in the main all magically expanded to allow everyone in the room and after the change the change the males would be lead into the room by Harrison and Rose would bring in the young and female and they would play with the humans for the night and often there were races amongst the wolves normally they had riders in the form of young children. They all changed in different areas to ensure that they all had accepted the wolf and pack so had human minds and were not going to kill the children, also it can be embarrassing as turning leaves you without clothes. The vampires had the night off so that they can feed and also they do not tend to get on with the wolves.

The lyracanites were also responsible for running the orphanage, the children knew who they were and why they were important to the running but did not care as most of them would have lived and died on the street if they had not helped. All of the magical children under eleven had gone to Gringotts to sign up for their year at Hogwarts. A Vault was also opened to pay for school supplies this had be taken out of each lyracanites bank vault with instructions to increase regularly. The adults complained at first saying that they had done enough so to silence them they went down to each vault and showed the income would not make a dent as they had been earning money for years and storing it away as they do not need the same survival needs so did not need a lot if any money. This allowed them all to get better clothes and education.

Professor McGonagall was sent out again with Professor Dumbledore to find out why there were suddenly 6 extra children coming from the orphanage. Charlie looked back on that day and smiled.

“Hello madam can we come in we would like to talk to you about some of your children” Professor Dumbledore said.

“You here to see the same ones as before” Sarah said to McGonagall.

“As well as a few other” She replied

"Come in they are in lessons at the moment but I am sure I can bring the magics into the meeting room. " Sarah said

At this they both gasped “How do you know about our world?”Professor Dumbledore asked politely but was wondering if he could use the women as they held several children that had to be magics.

“Simple the eight from before told me after they had been accepted, they then showed me the alley and you are now talking to the manager of the only orphanage that accepts magical children, I have contacts in high places” She said as she lead them to one of five classrooms, one for 5-8, 8-11, 11-16 and 16+ and another for those with disabilities that affected how they learn allowing them all to learn in similar age groups. She went into the classroom for 8-11 years. He smiled as he looked back at Sarah’s memories as she shared them to ensure that we would be safe.

“Good Morning Class” she said

“Good Morning Miss Jenner” they replied in unison. From the door Professor McGonagall could see the boys from last time; she smiled at them as they looked at her. Unknown to her an argument was going on inside, their minds it seems that they agreed that they might have influenced this world more than they meant to, that was not the main topic no that was whether or not they should harm the headmaster after all he did the twins were all for it but the others were restraining them, they all knew it was better to wait.

They were interrupted when Sarah had finished the conversation with the professors and said “Can I have all magical children that will be attending Hogwarts in September go to the meeting room immediately.”

With that 12 children stood up and waited for the adults to go to another classroom while they moved to another area.

They were then joined by Rose who was using her cane and the two professors McGonagall looked at the group with interest and Dumbledore seaming with happiness but underneath his outward disguise I could see his curiosity and his scheming and also his eyes seemed to be searching for someone.  
Sarah went and sat in a chair in the corner in a gesture to the teachers to start.

“I am Professor Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts I am sure you know you will be attending in September; this is deputy headmistress Professor McGonagall and Transfiguration teacher. I am curious to know why there are so many of you” Dumbledore said.

Ben a second generation muggle born (Two muggle born parents) who was found in knockturn alley said “Charlie came down to the alley were quite a few poorer families lived as offered up the chance to live at the orphanage. They even gave some of our parent’s jobs”

Most of the group nodded their heads in agreement,

Sarah spoke from the corner “I was told that he had seen kids begging on the streets so he took me there I found 52 of them brought them here, where they get healthcare and education”. She glared at the wizards as if she blamed them for their bad treatment.

“Thank you madam, I am sure you are helping the best that you can. Please tell me the place so we might be able to help more” Dumbledore said.

“There are none left everyone on the alley knows where to go for help” Kim spoke she was a half-blood that moved her with her mother.

“Neither the less” He asked again

“Don’t know the name of the alley all we know is they were abandoned. Why should I tell you? when I have fixed the problem, most of the children left in the alley are getting educated either here or at their house in the form of a scholarship. One of the older members who cannot work said she had been on that alley for 58 years and it had been just as bad then. “Sarah said. “I am taking them to Diagon Alley in a few days to get their supplies, we have the money so don't worry about your funds and they will see you in September as they need to go back to class. Every Child back to class.”

With that the children all moved out but they did not go back to class instead they went into a spare room and burst out laughing they all knew that Dumbledore had allowed the abuse to happen to Harrison and Tom but did not know the details but they also know that the Hogwarts scholarship that most of Knockturn alley relied on was stopped by him. So to see him so Vulnerable and confused amused them but to be told off by a dead bursary maid was hilarious. After five minutes the bell rang for the children to go for naps as it was a full moon tonight. Rose and Harrison split form the main group and went with Nathan a wizard werewolf to the pack room where they met the others. They then went to their beds Rose and Harrison got the more comfortable double bed that they shared between them. Two werewolf mates called Cara and Sebastian or Seb as he preferred had the next best bed they also had a double as they were the betas of the pack and would take over when Rose and Harrison left. The others all got single beds but as we normal all off the beds were bushed tighter with the Alphas and Betas at the top of the bed and the others all spread out over the bed trying to find a space. This made them feel like a family that all of the wolves had missed in their life.


	23. The first train journey

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

Platform 9 ¾

The group from the orphanage had just arrived at the station; this included the 14 children attending Hogwarts and two adults that were making sure that they did not cause trouble. Unfortunately the large group turned a few heads, the muggles ignored them thinking they were on a school trip, but the wizards were curious as the largest family only had seven children and they were the Weasleys.

Sarah stood in the middle of the group and called the children round a said “Okay listen up, Jack keep still and pay attention” Jack blushed at being called out “Letters to the orphanage are restricted to once a week, letters to your parents are fine for any day. No getting into trouble. Don’t mention anything about what people are particularly the lyras (Short for Lyracanite) and don’t mention about our once a month activities. The lyras keep your levels at normal or just above do not reveal yourself. Rose look after Nathan. Be good and make friends. I will see you in the Holidays.”  
With that being said the kids got on the train to find compartments. As it was only half ten there were plenty spare.

The lyracanites went and found three empty compartments next to each other. After a minute deciding they agreed to split up so that they could make friends with magics. Charlie, Damien and Lance went into the first compartment. Harrison, Tom and Rose went into the middle compartment and Alex and Jaime took the end compartment. They all put their luggage up with made easier with the featherweight charm and sat down to wait for people to come on board, to pass the time Harrison and Tom looked out the window. Rose rested against the window and tried to get some sleep after all it was the middle of the morning, to her no one should be up this early. AS the train was about to leave a large group of redheads arrived on the platform, although the lyracanites could hear the platforms on the station but they choose to respect their privacy and ignore them they were all the same anyway, parents worried about their children and seeing them off, people asking about the summer, Harry potter was also mentioned as children asked if they would be able to see him and what would he be like. The only people paying interest in the conversations were Rose and Harrison who were bored as Tom had got a book out and was reading. They were surprised when the youngest male red head said. “Mum I can’t find Harry” the boy said.

“It's too late now he must be on the train” His mum replied.

“But Dumbledore said that he had not been told the way on to the platform.

“Maybe he found someone else"

“How will I find him?”

“He will have black hair and green eyes, now go and be good”

“I have to ensure he is a Gryffindor” the boy muttered to himself as he boarded the train.

Rose and Harrison looked at each other and nodded as Harrison shared the memory with the others, to make them aware of the red head.

About ten minutes into the journey a bushy haired girl and a shy boy stepped into the middle compartment.

“Hi can we sit here the others are almost full or look scary” the girl asked.

When she got a nod from the boys they sat down, she looked at disgust at Rose as she had ignored them. Rose had ignored them as she was trying not to laugh, so continued pretending to be asleep.

“She’s asleep” Harrison said.

Hermione removed the look of disgust and looked ashamed. Rose however laughed in the mental link Tom and Harrison had already cut her off but the others had not and were very confused until she explained that they looked scary.

“I’m Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom” Hermione said as she pointed to Neville.

“I am Tom Nix this is my brother Harrison, and sleeping in the corner is Rose Wolfe.” Tom introduced them.

Hermione nodded and said “What house are you hoping to go into” she asked but before they could reply she continued and said “I am hoping for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, Hufflepuff won't be too bad. I don't think I could be a Slytherin after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a Slytherin.”

Neville said “My parents were Gryffindor so my family is expecting me to follow although I am probably a Hufflepuff.”

“I don't mind, they are just houses and so not fully define you and also if we already know what we would like to go into, won't that affect the results.” Harrison said.

Before anyone could reply a Blonde boy opened the door and looked at Neville.

“A pure blood hanging out with mud bloods you really are a disgrace” the boy said.

“He’s not a disgrace there is only one muggle born here so unless you want to join us, leave” Rose said as she reached into her pocket to touch her folding cane in case she needed to threaten the boy.

“Do you know who I am? I am Draco Malfoy and my father is on the school of directors so I would be nice."

Rose stood up with the cane in front of her and walked towards Malfoy ignoring Hermione’s gasps and seeing the cane and said. “If we are going to play ranks. I am Rose Wolfe. Open turning seventeen I am set to inherit the title Ancient and Noble house Lady Wolfe and Baronesses Pontmercy both which hold high position in the French ministry. I am a pure blood who came here with my parents to help in your war that left me blind and an orphan. Now tell me Draco heir to minor house Lord Malfoy whose blood is purer.”

“I am not of a minor house we are a noble house.” The boy replied

“No you are not, your family originates from France as under the international law of status (1765) you can only claim the title of a house that is less or the same as the one in your families place of origin. You only became a minor house as you saved the lord of the manor and in return took you in. I repeat Draco heir to the minor house of Malfoy whose blood is purer?” Rose replied back as her temper boiled she had been the one to give Hermione magic and was going to defend her no matter what.

Draco stood still in shock and was very confused on what to do, this person in front of him was of a higher class, and he made a mental note to ask his father if she was correct. But she was also a reject blinded and was comfortable around mud bloods. In true Malfoy manner he place his hand out and said “I can help you find friends, you don't want to make friends with the wrong sort” as he glared at the twins who has snorted

“I hope you are not talking about my brothers or friends now leave, I will consider your offer but at the moment it is unlikely that I will accept as you have insulted my friends and family.” Rose said. A very confused Draco then left the compartment.

Neville recovered first from the shock and said “Was that true?”

“Unfortunately, I was unable to get back to France and as I was placed in a muggle orphanage they lost trace of me, for years I was found when I was ten and I choose to stay here with my family but when I am either emancipated or turn seventeen I will claim by titles in both the muggle and magical society.” She said.

When Rose turned to go back to her seat, Hermione stood up to help her find her spot again.

“I wouldn't do that” Harrison said

“She is independent and can get angry when you go to help her.” Tom explained

“Who are you brothers and why are they not claiming your title?” Neville asked as Hermione blushed and sat down.

Rose pointed to the twins and said “I have five brothers in bond but none in blood so that they cannot claim my title. I do not care though to be that will always be the family that I missed for nine years.”

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Rose was talking to the other lyracanites over the bond and found out that they all had people in their compartments so decided to read instead where the others plated snap.

As the train came to a halt they heard a voice shout first years over here, all first years”

The lyracanites all meet up and went to the boats with Hermione and Neville the others in the two other compartments were all older so went to the carriages and wished them luck. As the platform cleared it was only the first years and a half giant left, as they were led to a lake that got Jaime excited but scared Charlie.

When they reached the edge a the giant said “No more than four to a boat”

Harrison, Tom, Neville and Hermione all got in a boat, where the others had a very quick discussion on who should go with whom in order to cross safely as Jaime was the safest person to be with. In the end Jaime went with Charlie, Rose and Alex, where Damien and Lance got in a boat with Nathan and the redhead from earlier.

As they got on the boat Jaime whispered to Rose “This is not going to be like the titanic everyone will get across safely I promise”. She just nodded her head.

As they were crossing the lake Rose could hear gasps around her as they saw Hogwarts for the first time. She just sat there but smiled greatly when Hogwarts magic sent her a welcome, from the fidgeting around her the others and felt the welcome as well.

“Mind you heads” the giant shouted.

With that there was a lot of motion as people lowered their heads. Alex who was sitting behind Rose placed a hand on her head to ensure she was low enough as he did he felt a glare but just ignored them. As they were making their way out of the boats to go up to the castle Rose got her cane out to see where the gaps were but many people about it was hard not to hit them so Alex helped her out and lead her though the castle.

“First year’s professor”

“Thank you Hagrid” As professor McGonagall was making her speech the lyracanites zoned out and focused on finding threats and keying into the wards so that they did not get a reaction out of the creatures in the castle. They all came back to reality when they heard a door close. Rose felt the ghosts before they came into the room and ordered them not to react.

“Ohh look first years, I hope to see you in Hufflepuff” the friar said

“No they will be Gryffindor” the argument lasted a few minutes before professor McGonagall came back and said “Enough, we are ready for you”.


	24. The sorting

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

“Talking normally”  
`Mental talking’  
 _Singing_

* * *

As they walked into the great hall everyone turned to stare and judge the first years that might end up in their house, including the teachers who were judging on who would be trouble makers. Dumbledore was interested on seeing if the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain turns up. He had tried sending a letter but they always returned and there was no address in the box of student. Before he scout out the boy the hat started to sing. The first years were interested in the hall itself, Hermione was explaining to Harrison about how the ceiling was enchanted, if you knew him you could see he was close to laughing as he could see the enchantments imbedded in the ceiling. Charlie was standing next to the only other red head and could him claiming that he was going to harm his family and something about a troll. This lowered the lyracanites respect of him even further a kin slayer is the worst crime after innocent slayer, although they do argue and do harm each other they are not kin and always make up even if it takes a few centuries.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

As the song finished the hat bowed to each table and the first years. As the first years were called the group from the orphanage arranged themselves so it was easier for people to move to the front. When people were called out there was a hint of recognition that went across Rose’s and Charlie’s face, they had not thought about it before but the majority of the second generation death eaters were in first year and all of them would now be at Hogwarts.

“Alex Easton”

Alex walked up to the hat and sat down on the stool regretting having the first surname.

`A lyracanite I haven’t seen one of you in years’

`Yes we know but have been busy, do not tell the headmaster under any circumstances or you will fear or displeasure.’

`Don’t worry little air your secret is safe as long as you do not harm the student, but where to put you like normal you fit into all houses.’

`Put me in my element as that is where I belong’

`Very well.’ “RAVENCLAW”

There was a loud round of applause as he stood up and he could see the tables clapping politely and the group from the orphanage were all clapping apart from Rose who was talking to the person standing next to her.

The next person called was Lance

`My lord and lady life what an honour, you have not been here since the place was built.’

`The same threat applies; accept I will keep you alive to suffer the delights for centuries’

`Yes my lord, where would you like to be placed, how about the fifth house?’

`You and I both know that only magic can open the house from its slumber as he was the one who created it’

`Merlin’s alive’

`No he went on, three centuries ago when we learned of his intent we brought death out of prison to change his mind but instead he was welcomed in, I would like to go to the house of loyalty’

`Thank you for telling me about my friend.’ “HUFFLEPUFF’

Lance stood up and sat next to Hannah Abbot.

“Damien Golding” Damien walked up to the stool and sat down.

`Ah Earth, may I suggest you go into the forbidden forest they are starting to die because of ministry restrictions’

`Thank you for telling me and can you place me in my blessed house’

The hat sighed and shouted “HUFFLEPUFF”

“Charlie Jones”

Charlie went up and tripped slightly on the way to the stool and sat down

`Another one tell me are you all here’

`Yes and one other who is our spare, place me in my element please’

“GRYFFINDOR”

The hat was amused and slightly irritated with the lyracanites, it is unusual to even get one and to have all of them meant that something was going to happen, but as they had a new person maybe they were trying to introduce them to the world but he doubted it. He was annoyed as they threaten him and tell him where to place them. He had to admit that he was irritated but they had that right as they were divergent and belonged in all houses, but Dumbledore had no right to tell him where to place students.

“Jaime Lahey”

`Your element’

`Yes’

“SLYTHERIN”

As he walked to the table her was soon joined by Draco Malfoy who was next in line.

“Harrison Nix” Harrison walked nervously up to the stool; he knew what he must do but was still nervous.

`Welcome new Lord and Lady Magic’

`Call me by my name please or Lord. I wish to open the fifth house. The house of unity and peace.’

`Of course my Lord we have been waiting for you’

“MYSTIC”

As the house was called out a new table appeared spread over the four houses but before the teachers table. A new manner appeared that had a five section they were split into quarters were the house colour of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw a circle combined them in the middle that was a purple colour. A Bear was on the banner it was down low in a protective manner but not an aggressive one.

Harrison got up and went over and sat down as the Hat said “The fifth and ancient house has been restored I wish to resort:

  * Fred Weasley
  * George Weasley
  * Alex Eastson
  * Seamus Finnigan
  * Jaime Lahey
  * Neville Longbottom
  * Terry Boot
  * Ben Adams
  * Anthony Goldstein
  * Charlie Jones
  * Susan Bones
  * Hannah Abbot
  * Damien Golding
  * Kim May
  * Cedric Diggory
  * Lance Fitch
  * Daphne Greengrass



The house was founded as a house that fits into multiple houses and cannot easily be sorted. They do not have an hourglass as they did not believe that they could punish one who belonged to many so if points are given or taken they will be added or removed from all houses.”

As the hat finished talking all of the students he read out walked over to the table as they did they noticed that there uniform had changed and were now wearing robes with a purple edge and the banner placed on their breast pocket.  
The lyracanites all looked up at the headmaster and noticed he was angry, he knew about the house all headmasters did as they could reinstate it, the previous headmaster did not as he wanted to encourage house unity without the fifth house.

Once the shock ended Professor McGonagall said “Tom Nix”

`Tom Riddle how dare you come back here’

`If you say anything the other lyracanites will have your stitches. As you can tell my soul is different the person who came here was a shade will I was imprisoned.”

`You’re a lyracanite?’

`I’m the spare to try and prevent the loss of a realm’

`Sorry for offending you please forgive me’ “MYSTIC”

“Harry Potter”  
The hall became very silent as every craned their heads to see their hero. When no one went to move. Professor McGonagall called the name out again, with still no response she continued with the sorting as the students looked very confused.

The lyracanites were now paying attention and watched as the redhead; Ron Weasley was placed in Gryffindor and Nathan West who was shaking so badly when he went up in case the hat told anyone of his secret was sorted in Mystic.

“Rose Wolfe” there was a collection of gasps as Rose placed her hand on the shoulder of the boy Alex had seen her talking to earlier as he lead her to the stool as she used the cane to see if there were any trip hazards. As she reached her hands out he guided them to the chair and she sat down.

`Please don't hurt me Lady Death’

`I won't as long as you tell no one our secrets including the werewolves that will come though in the future’

`You found a way to bring them in’

`Yes we changed the wards slightly anyone who means to cause harm or damage will be affected by the wards, we are here to learn, was there anyone that could possibly be sorted in the future?’

`Yes, possible Draco Malfoy if he got over his prejudice and Hermione Granger if she got over her love of authority, now my question, why the eyes?’

`I can’t hide them all the time so this is easier, now sort me I can't stand the looks I am getting’

“MYSTIC”

When the sorting finished with the boy who had helped Rose, who they found out was called Blaize Zabini was also sorted into Mystic.

“That was a lot to take in but first it is time to tuck in” Dumbledore said.

* * *

 

Extra mini-chapter - Alex and the Dinosaurs (As mentioned in Chapter 21)

When the earth was young, dinosaurs walked amongst the earth and humans did not exist. The lyracanites lived in separate areas. It was peaceful for years there was a balance the ocean surrounded the island of land, Volcanoes were placed around the land, and forests grew in bulks. The creatures lived and died and there was no pollution. The most unusual creatures at the time were probably the lyracanites they had very little hair and walked around with nothing covering them, making them easy to hunt in the winter. The lyracanites had split up years ago they still kept in contact but they had not discovered bonding yet so it was dangerous to enter their opposites realm. During one day, air was bored he did not have much to do, so decided to see how high he could fly. While he was climbing. Rose got a pain in her chest she could not do anything however as it was daylight outside and as she had not had this feeling before and was unsure what to do when she felt another pain more intense, so she curled up in the back of the underground and screamed every time she felt a spike, as she lay there crying Alex was climbing higher. Jaime was living in the ocean and was at the shore talking to Damien about which part of the forest to add a new spring into when they heard a high pitch noise when they looked up they could not see anything so they ignored it and continued talking. Charlie was in a volcano and was building up the fire to ensure that the volcano erupted soon. Lance was running for his life, he had gone to the nearest spring to collect water for in his cave when a T-Rex came out of the forest to have a drink and as Lance was in a form of a young Triceratops a known food source for T-Rex, he decided not hang around and started to run but this caught the T-Rexs attention and a chase took place. The run did not last long as the T-Rex knocked him over and Lance accepted his fate, when a bright light filled the sky followed by a crash that knocked Lance and the T-Rex off their feet.

Charlie was the first explore the scene, he had not been affected by the blast. When he reached the surface he was that he was trapped, whatever had happened had cracked the earth he was now on an island surrounded by water. Jaime recovered next being in his realm when the blast hit allowed him more protection, the first thing he noticed was his brother lying unconscious in the water his head barely above the water, he swam over and lifted his head up before checking his injuries, he noticed that he had burns marks on his back, but there was no other reason for him to be unconscious. As he moved him he groaned in pain so Jaime secured him to his back as he travelled through the water to see if he could see what had happened. As he did he noticed that he was able to travel in land, the earth had been cracked and lead to the ocean, and he also noticed that the earth had been broken up leaving islands. This must be why Damien is still unconscious his realm was damaged and he now has to adapt to the new environment. As he was swimming he saw movement on one of the islands as he swam closer he could see it was Charlie trying to find a way across to Main Island.

“Charlie” Jaime shouted.

“Jaime, what happened” Charlie said as Jaime swam towards him.

“I don’t know whatever happened it was big. Damien was talking to be when it happened and he is still unconscious” Jaime said

Charlie could now see Damien strapped to Jaime’s back with his head secured on Jaime’s shoulder so he did not drown. “Has he made any move to wake up” Charlie asked concern in his voice.

“No, but whatever happened it has damaged the earth as you can tell” Jaime said sadly.

“I have a piece of wood large enough for me and Damien to get across on but I don’t know if it will float. Will you carry us across? So we can find the others.” Charlie asked. Jaime nodded in response and watched at a safe distance as Charlie burnt a fallen tree into a boat shape that would allow two people across. When the boat was made Charlie unstrapped Damien and placed him in the boat as he run to the water and jumped in as Jaime carried them across.

When they reached the mainland they went towards the site where they believed the blast came from as they did Damien had woken up and was leaning on Jaime as they slowly made their way to the blast area. As they got closer they found it was odd that nothing was moving and that nothing had tried to eat them particularly as Damien was injured. As they finished climbing a hill they saw the destruction, hundreds of dinosaurs were dead. They were all hoping that some had survived but it seemed unlikely. What most people do not know was that dinosaurs all lived in the same area. As the area was damaged it was likely that all of the dinosaurs were dead. As they walked to the blast site they heard a moan. In the hope that one had survived Charlie ran to the area with Jaime and Damien following behind. However when they got there they saw Lance trapped under a T-Rex, he was in pain and unconscious. Damien went and sat down next to him as Charlie and Jaime dragged the body off of him, he woke with a start and started to scream. Very little of his realm was left but enough for him to be awake but he was in pain as his legs were broken and had been forced to transform from the impact of the blast. They could do nothing to help him so they knocked him unconscious so that he could start to heal. They tied him to a piece of wood with vines that had come from a tree that had been destroyed nearby. And dragged him to the blast site. When they got to the blast site all they saw was a big hole, but before they could do anything they heard screaming.  
Deciding to split up Jaime went to find out who was screaming while Charlie went into the hole. Damien remained with an unconscious Lance at the top.

As Jaime travelled over the dead plain he heard a louder scream and started to run as he did he tripped over a log and fell into an underground cave. As he stood up to leave he heard a cry come from the end of the cave. Deciding that this was where the screams were coming from he decided to investigate. He found that he was struggling to see so he changed his eyes to allow him to see in the dark, he was a small shape curled in the corner that would occasionally cry out in pain. As he got closer he noticed it was moving. He ran over when he saw that it was still alive; however what he found shocked him. It was Rose the look of pain was covered on her face and her body was burnt. He thought that she would recover quickly with the amount of death but guessed that it was so much of an increase that it was hurting her to let all of the spirits entering her realm. He covered her in water to south the burns and covered her with a moss cover to keep her in the dark. As he picked her up, she whimpered as he touched her burns but soon relaxed, but remained unconscious, as they made their way back to the hole Jaime was careful to remain in the shade. Jaime could hear Charlie climbing back up.

They were both shocked when they saw each other carrying another lyracanite. Charlie like Jaime thought that Rose would be the first to recover. Jaime was more shocked to see Alex being carried out of the hole he had signs of burn marks on him but they were minor as they had healed in his realm before he crashed into the earth but before he could say anything Alex woke up.

“I am not doing that again” he muttered.

“No you will not” Damien growled at him as he sat on the floor still very weak.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned

“Look around you” Charlie said as he dropped Alex on to the ground.

As Alex looked around he had a look of horror on his face but none more so than when he was the state his family was in. He thought he was bad with his burns that were annoying him but as he looked at his family who he knew had not been near him at the time. Charlie did not look as though he was hurt just dirty from moving around. Jaime had cuts all over his body from where wood and stones had been thrown into the water. He thought they were not too bad he felt bad when he saw Damien he could see burns across his back and upper leg, he also seemed incapable of standing as he was looking at Alex as if he wanted to kill him but did not have the strength. But when he saw Lance and Rose lying down side by side he felt guilt and broke down and fell on the floor as his legs refused to work. Lance legs were visibly broken as well as some of his ribs, he also had a look of pain on his face, and he was covered in cuts. He was not healing and was very pale. Rose was no better she had curled back into a ball and he could see burns but he could also see how weak she was as she had not woken up.

“The Dinosaurs are all dead.”Charlie said sadly

“What?”

“The blast knocked them all back leaving shockwaves killing them all. That is why they won’t wake, Lance did but was in so much pain that we knocked him back out. You killed most of his realm, mine is severely injured. Rose has so much death going though that it is hurting her collecting the spirits.” Damien said angrily.

At this Alex broke down and cried begging for forgiveness and saying he would make it up and promising that he would not do anything like this again. And he still hasn't to date.


	25. A feast and ghosts

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

Once the food had arrived everyone started to gossip and relax, the most common talking points were, where was Harry Potter and why there was suddenly a fifth house. Meanwhile the mystic table was talking amongst themselves although Rose and Charlie were getting unusual looks as they were talking in very fast Spanish that no one could understand apart from the lyracanites.

“Hey Cedric who are the teachers “Tom asked

“We have Professor Sinstra who teaches astronomy next to her is Professor Babbling who is the Ancient runes teacher, you wont be in their classes until you are in your third year the same goes for Professor Burage, Professor Vector and Professor Kettleburn who teach muggle studies, arithmancy and care of magical creatures. The defence against the dark arts teacher is Professor Quirrel, you have met Professor McGonagall she teaches transfiguration , Professor Snape is the potions master he tends to favour his house. Professor Flitwick teaches charms and next to him is Professor sprout who teaches Herbology, two teachers are missing they are Professor Trelawney who teaches divination and Professor Binns. The person who showed you across the lake is Hagrid he is the game keeper and the person in the middle is professor Dumbledore he's the headmaster" Cedric replied.

Lance and Harrison both looked at the headmaster and could see he was in deep conversation with the sorting hat.

“Where do you think the common room will be?” Hannah asked, she had been very excited in the morning and was now very tired.

Most of the table shrugged, but Rose said “Why don't we ask the ghosts, they are not busy and can look”

The purebloods gave her a disgusted look that she could not see so ignored them.

Nearly headless nick was floating nearby and having heard that he could help floated over to the table. “I heard you are in need of assistance.” He said.

Rose turned her head to look in his direction and said “yes please, as it is clear this is a house that has not been used in years could you look for our common room,” Rose asked politely

“I do not need to they are on the fifth floor in the east wing”. Nick replied.

“How do you know” Hermione said

“The house has been in use before although not for a few centuries.” Nick said.

“Thank you Nick” Rose said

“Glad to be of assistance” No one noticed his head had become loose, or the massive smile he had on his face.

“But there is no mention of a fifth house there has only ever been four” Susan said slightly confused on how Nick knew about the house when there was mention of it before.

Jaime spoke up and said “you heard Nick it has been used before”

“It has not been written about before, there is no mention of it in Hogwarts a history” Susan said.

“Facts get changed over the years, as they are based on memories and they can be changed to make a person seem a hero, when they could be the villain” Damien said. He was very annoyed at how they went from being important in the wizarding world to being considered beasts that should be killed on the spot.

They chatted about quidditch afterwards, as when he found out that both Cedric and the Weasley had played for their old house team, Alex questioned them none stop that started a huge discussion. Rose and Nathan were the only ones not taking part in the table wide discussion as they were discussing what to do on a full moon.

Once they had finished eating Dumbledore gave his speech “As normal the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, Mr filch has a list in his office that contains all banned items and this year the corridor on the third floor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death .Now off to bed, the Mystic house is to stay behind until we can resort you.”

“Why?” Harrison shouted “the hat placed us here for a reason, we fit to multiple houses not just one, we would not fit”.

“As we were unaware of the house and as such do not have a head of house, a timetable ready and we do not know where your common room is.” He said.

As the tables cleared only the Mystic house remained. “Now just do the same as before”

“NO” Harrison said and walked away from the group to show that he was not going to be resorted, the lyracanites and Nathan followed. “We were placed here for a reason, Nearly headless Nick told us where the common room is and that the house has been used before”

“Be that as it may, we do not have ahead of house or a timetable.” Dumbledore said however he did notice that his group was shrinking slightly as the first years were now I the middle as if unsure what to do, but the older years were still standing near him. It was at this point that Nick came over.

“They do not have one head of house as they are the house of unity, there head of house are the other four heads, there timetable traditionally meant they took turns each week to follow one house timetable and they then changed around” he said.

With this being said the group had moved over to Harrison. “Can we go now sir it has been a long night and we have classes in the morning.” He said and at that point Hannah yawned.

He just nodded his head and watched the group leave as they followed the ghosts to their common room. It was only after they left he realised, he did not know where the common room was or the password.

* * *

 

Extra Chapter- Titanic **Important to the Story line**

It was April 14th Jaime and Rose were on the Titanic, they had decided to go on a vacation to America after Rose had been caught in London. They had been on the ship for a few days; they were in First class although that was because all of the other tickets had gone. However instead of relaxing, Rose was nervous. Jaime thought it was because she had been caught, but every person Rose looked at had the most likely chance of drowning or freezing, sometimes both. When she crept into third class it was a lot clearer, there is normally a small chance of drowning and is common for her to see it but not on everyone and not so clearly. It was a foggy night and Jaime kept the waters smooth to help the ship move around the icebergs that were in the area. They had made friends on the trip, another Rose who they called Rose 2 they had become close to, although she was the centre of the gossip circles because of her friendship with a third class citizen called Jack.

They went on to the decks as they both felt strong link to their realm and they did not feel the cold. (Jaime because of arctic water, and Rose because when a person died they lost all body heat.) As they were walking around on the deck, they could hear a warning bell and shouting. They looked up to see the lookout shouting down, they felt the ship start to turn , Jaime focused on helping the ship move in the water while Rose protected him. As they got closer they could see a large iceberg. There was sudden jolt as ice broke off and fell onto the ship. One piece hit Jaimie on his left leg, and Rose had been hit in her right arm as she tried to protect Jaime. They were unsure if the ship had been hit or not, but it seemed that it had despite what they were being told. Jaime said the iceberg was bigger underneath and Rose could see now see that Drowning or Freezing where the only option. As they looked onto the other decks they could see Jack and Rose 2 they had also been out when it hit. As they were ushered inside they went to their rooms and put on a life jacket, they would not normally need it but they did not want to stand out. Rose went over and placed a bandage on Jaime’s leg that was still bleeding. Jaime then placed her arm in a sling as she had been unable to use her arm since the accident; it appeared that it would take several days for them to heal and at least one day before they would be able to use their limbs correctly. After a few hours they were called out to place life jackets on and to get to the deck. Once they had been told the message they went into the hall where people were panicking to the point where families had been separated. Rose found a young boy that had been separated from its family, she quickly picked the child up with her left arm as Jaime stopped them from being crushed by the crowd of people. They moved as quickly as they could, which was not a lot as Jaime was leaning on his right leg and could not lean on Rose as she had the child. They could tell however that with the movement that both injuries had started to bleed again. When they got on to the deck they could hear yelling saying women and children first. Rose found a woman who was trying to get on the boat but had not been able to as they were trying to get families on.

“Take him, get on the boat and raise him as your son, promise me that you will look after him”. Rose said.

“I could not” She said.

“Please I am ill and unable to look after him; he was going to an orphanage in America for a second chance. He will be no trouble and you can get on, just promise me you will raise him” Rose said.

“I promise, what is your name” she said as she pushed her way though.

“Rose” she replied as she watched them being boarded into the lifeboat.

“That was sweet” Jaime said. a hint of teasing in his voice

“Shut up, She was barely an adult and the boy was so young, I have helped save two but many more will die” she said sadly.

“What if we are rescued?” He said

“We are too ill to raise the boy, simple as.”

It was at this point the ship started to lower into the sea causing people to fall over and panic.

“We need to get to the head of the ship” Jaime said

“It will start to rise out of the water; the ship will not be able to hold the water and will snap.” Rose said.

“Then we will hold our breath, and if we start to sink we swim up, we have the jackets.” He replied.

As they slowly made their way up the ship, they could feel the strain of the water and knew it would not be too long, before the ship sank. After waiting for the ship to start sinking they felt the ship start climbing. They quickly grabbed on to the bars, which for Rose was difficult so Jaime was behind her keeping her on the sip but this was a very difficult job. They could see others in the same situation including Rose 2 and Jack that were a little away from them. She smiled as she was they were together but, she did not believe they would survive in the water. Suddenly she was weakened a lot of people had died very close to her, she guessed it was from the fall of the boat or from people that had been trapped in the other half of the boat that had just given out there last breath as it went down. Rose climbed over the bars and helped drag Jaime over who could not get a good foot hold with his leg. Just as he was over, there was a sudden sinking feeling as the ship was sucked into the water. As soon as they felt the water Jaime had become stronger he was weak from blood loss but his leg was as severely injured, Rose however was very week, a lot of people had just died on impact and even more would die in the panic as people used others to hold them up. Jaime made a bit of debris float over to them as they leaned over to keep their heads afloat. He held onto Rose who was tiring by the minute, as the group in the water quietened they could see the boats being changed. By the time they were ready the sea was silent. When asked, Rose said that very few people were left.

By the time the boats came, Rose was dead; there was too much death around so she entered her realm. As a boat came nearby he called out, it was weak, but was heard.

He was given blankets, although he do not feel the cold, the cold still affects him,he was pale and his lips were blue. As the boat moved on more people were picked up, but not enough only five more were pulled out of the water, including Rose 2. Jaime whispered to Rose to see if Jack was alive in response a ghost of a young girl said “He had only just died maybe a minute before; if they were quicker he would have survived”. As he was boarded onto the Carpathia they could see passengers and crew trying to help everyone

 

Jaime had to pretend to be weak, as he was carried away in front of a fire to warm up. They checked him over and were worried as they dried to dry him with towels, particularly as he was showing frost bite in his fingers. Meanwhile Rose was being stubborn in her realm, she was not going to accept the souls of the people that were in Jaime’s boat, and they deserved a break. After they were happy that he was dry enough and his hand and leg was bandaged he was carried into a room and placed on a bed.

An hour later two more people joined him, he was allowed the most room as he was in a worse condition. Eventually the passengers of the room came back and they slept on the floor, so that they could have the beds. Rose having seen this blessed them that night, they would have a peaceful death because of their generosity they gave their beds for strangers who might end up dying because of the cold.

When they got back to shore, they were taken to the hospital, most people were discharged, the dead were laid to rest unfortunately people had died on the boat, from the cold. Although there were several in the hospital, it was panic. The women who took the boy, turned up they were both fine, when she saw Jaime, she said she would keep her promise as he explained that Rose had died in the water. After a few days Rose came to visit him, she had sunk into the shadows and travelled, two days ago but was too weak to leave the abandoned building she found, when she was stronger she changed her appearance and visited him. Rose was happy when Jaime told her she had saved at least two innocent live from that terrible fate. After a day, Jaime was released, he came to visit her in her abandoned building, and he asked how many had died because he kept the sea still, they would have been able to see the icebergs if not. She refused to tell him, as she said she could feel their deaths from the moment they boarded the ship. She said that was the worst experience she had and did not want to repeat it, so many innocent lives had been lost, Jaime agreed. To date this is the worst that Jaime experienced; Rose only lasted two more years.

Several years later Rose went back and visited the people she helped save. She remained invisible and watched, she promised to watch over the family, that no child of theirs will die before their third birthday, no matter how; they should have the chance to live before they lose them.Rose blessed the family and left. The boy’s name was changed on adoption his name was now David Evans. After the war he moved to the UK and meet his wife, later on in his life they had a daughter who was named Rose in honour of the women who had saved his life, he knew it was not his real mother, his mum had died before they got on the titanic, his sister was traveling across to new York and took him with her, she died on the ship. Where a stranger gave up their life to ensure him and his adopted mum could survive and he also son had a son called David.  
Rose Evans married into a small family and had no children David however married and he later had two daughters; Petunia and Lily. Petunia eventually became a house wife and married a Vernon Dursley. Lily went to a magic school and met James Potter. The rest as they say was history.


	26. Timetables

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

The house followed the house ghosts up to the fifth floor. AS they were walking along the group talked amongst themselves, about what they think Hogwarts is going to be like and what they think they will be learning. Soon enough they reached a tapestry it was of a group of witches and wizards, two witches and three males all shaking hands in the middle over a small sampling of an old oak tree. The words underneath read ut nunquam doctrina quærentes differtur, ut teneat unitatem inter domos nostras venenatis hanc mysticam fiet domus nomini Merlini unitatis magicae (Translate: may we never be deferred in our quest for teaching, may unity hold between our houses, we promise this to magic that the house of mystic will be made in the name of Merlin, magic and unity) was written underneath. Nick stopped at the tapestry causing Neville to walk through him.

“To enter the room you need to know where the common rooms are as anyone can enter your area, they cannot however entre your rooms unless they are given permission. Place your Hand on the sampling” Nick said.

Seamus went up and placed his hand on the sampling and watched as the tree grew into a door that he then opened and went in. The room was simple there was the Hogwarts house crest on each wall followed by the house could behind. At the end of the room on Gryffindor wall there was a large fire place. There were chairs placed around a circle table in the middle of the room with smaller tables and chairs placed at the edge. There were three doors the lead of the main room.

“To the left are the boys dormitories and girls are on the right, the middle room is for study only and has a small range of books as well as an enchanted ceiling to help with astronomy and divination. One more thing only people that do not mean to cause harm to you are allowed in.“ The grey lady said.

“I suggest you get some sleep after all classes start tomorrow.” The fat friar said.

It was at that point that Terry yawned and they headed up to bed. The door to the dormitories lead to a octagonal (eight sided) shaped room that was completely white and had seven doors leading off the room there was one door on each wall, one door for each year. In the middle of the room was a bell that alerted the teachers that an emergency was happening. There was also a table next to each door that had a bowl on in each bowl there was a piece of cloth for each person. Cedric went over to the third year door and tried to open the door, when he was unable to he went back to the group; Charlie had also tried and had been unable to open the door.

“We forgot to mention you will need to have a piece of cloth each, it will attach itself to your robes and allow you access to the dormitories Paint is available to decorate your year’s wall; it will be transferred each year. The wall leading to the dormitories is off limit though, you will see why later. ” Nick said with a smug look on his face.

This time the two groups of twins went up and grabbed a piece of cloth that attached itself on the left arm of their robes, the cloth was different for the years, they all had the Hogwarts crest but underneath they had different roman numerals that showed what year they were in. Once everyone had a crest on the door opened for them allowing them inside. The room circle and had beds around a campfire that was in the middle of the room, the wall was white currently but each person had a note board next to their bed so they could add posters. The beds were completely black. The girls’ dormitories were exactly the same. Except the Grey lady had told them how to get into the room.

Meanwhile the staff had been called to a staff meeting to discuss the sorting. When the last person arrived Dumbledore said “Now that everyone is here, does everyone have there year plans completed”. They all nodded. “Good, how are the first years settling into their dorms?”

“They settled in fine, although I am a bit worried about only having two boys in the tower” Professor McGonagall said.

“The snakes are settled in; the prefects were explaining the rules when they left” Professor Snape said.

“There was one case of homesickness but was soon cleared up” professor Flitwick said

“The Hufflepuffs are all settled in and the prefects were talking to them, what about the new house has anyone checked?” professor Sprout said.

“No according to the ghosts, the head of house is the current four heads of the other houses, so that they can go for you for help. They left with the ghosts to get them settled in” Dumbledore said.

“Do we know where the common room is” Professor Sprout asked.

“No, I was hoping that one of you could ask them in the morning” With that Professor sprout nodded.

The Next Day

Lance was the first one up that morning and decided to wake the rest of the dorm up. They all started complaining for minutes until he pointed out that they had no idea where to go and it would be better to go early in case they did. However Charlie pointed out that they could go with the older years and they all started again. Damien and Jaime however were making good use of the time and were planning on pranking the school. When they got down to common room they found the girls all wondering around.

“Shall we go down?” Susan said. They nodded. Thankfully they did not get lost and rose was able to remember the corridors but lost counted when she counted the steps. When they made their way to the table no one noticed Damien and Jaime cast wandless magic on the head teacher’s chair. Once the teachers arrived they were surprised to find the Mystic house the only one in the room as the third years had turned up a few minutes before as Cedric insisted they were going to need to wake up the first years and show them where to go.

Once the hall started filling up they could see the timetables being given out, however they had not received any, after twenty minutes the headmaster came over and said “We could not do you a timetable _” Before he could continue Rose interrupted him “Why not there should be spares, we are supposed to change weekly as Nick said.”  
Dumbledore continued “there were no spares so we will have to resort you”

“But if there are no spares available then it won't matter what house we go into” Cedric said.

Dumbledore was about to say something but was cut off by Tom shouting “Hey Draco can we see your timetable?” when he nodded Tom went over and copied the timetable out and went over to the other houses and asked first years to see them.

 

“I have my timetable now.” He then copied out them in a different order having four copies of different timetables Rose waved her hand over the pile and there were 20 copies of the first year timetables. “We all do now” She said.

They agreed to split up to ensure that the classes were not too big,

Tom, Harrison, Rose, Nathan, Daphne (1)

Lance, Alex, Kim, Susan and Blaize (2)

Jaime, Charlie, Seamus, Hannah (3)

Ben, Nevile, Terry, Antony, Damien (4)

The timetables read

**Monday**

Lesson 1

Potions (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Potions (2, 1, 4, 3)  
Transfiguration (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Charms (4, 3, 2, 1)

Lesson 2

Charms (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Herbology (2, 1, 4, 3)  
Herbology (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Transfiguration (3, 2, 1, 4)

Lunch

Lesson 3

DADA (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Potions (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Potions (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Charms (2, 1, 4, 3)

Lesson Four

History of magic (1, 4, 3, 2)  
DADA (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Charms (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Transfiguration (2, 1, 4, 3)

Midnight

Astronomy (3, 2, 1, 2)

Tuesday

Lesson 1

Charms (1, 4, 3, 2)  
History of Magic (2, 1, 3, 4)  
DADA (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Transfiguration (4, 3, 2, 1)

Lesson 2

DADA (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Transfiguration (2, 1, 4, 3)  
Charms (4, 3, 2, 1)  
History of magic (3, 2, 1, 4)

Lunch

Lesson 3

Herbology (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Herbology (3, 2, 1, 4)  
DADA (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Charms (2, 1, 4, 3)

Lesson 4

Transfiguration (1, 4, 3, 2)  
History of magic (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Charms (3, 2, 1, 4)  
DADA (2, 1, 4, 3)

3:30 lesson

Flying (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Flying (4, 3, 2, 1)

Midnight

Astronomy (4, 3, 2, 1)

Wednesday

Lesson 1

Potions (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Potions (2, 1, 4, 3)  
Charms (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Transfiguration (4, 3, 2, 1)

Lesson 2

Herbology (1, 4, 3, 2)  
History of Magic (2, 1, 4, 3)  
Transfiguration (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Herbology (3, 2, 1, 4)

Lunch

Lesson 3

History of Magic (1, 4, 3, 2)  
DADA (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Charms (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Transfiguration (2, 1, 4, 3)

Lesson 4

Charms (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Potions (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Potions (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Transfiguration (2, 1, 4, 3)

3:30 lesson

Flying (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Flying (2, 1, 4, 3)

Midnight

Astronomy (1, 4, 3, 2)

Thursday

Lesson 1

Charms (1, 4, 3, 2)  
DADA (2, 1, 4, 3)  
Transfiguration (3, 2, 1, 4)  
History of Magic (4, 3, 2, 1)

Lesson 2

DADA (1, 4, 3, 2)  
History of Magic (2, 1, 4, 3)  
Transfiguration (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Charms (3, 2, 1, 4)

Lunch

Lesson 3

Transfiguration (1, 4, 3, 2)  
DADA (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Herbology (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Herbology (2, 1, 4, 3)

Lesson 4

Transfiguration (1, 4, 3, 2)  
DADA (4, 3, 2, 1)  
History of Magic (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Charms (2, 1, 4, 3)

Midnight

Astronomy (2, 1, 4, 3)

Friday

Lesson 1

Potions (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Potions (2, 1, 4, 3)  
History of Magic (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Charms (4, 3, 2, 1)

Lesson 2

Potions (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Potions (2, 1, 4, 3)  
History of magic (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Transfiguration (3, 2, 1, 4)

Lunch

Lesson 3

Transfiguration (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Potions (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Potions (4, 3, 2, 1)  
DADA (2, 1, 4, 3)

Lesson 4

History of Magic (1, 4, 3, 2)  
Potions (4, 3, 2, 1)  
Potions (3, 2, 1, 4)  
Charms (2, 1, 4, 3)

Defeated Dumbledore went back to his seat as he sat down he found that he was stuck to the chair and he also had the desire to itch his back as he went to move the chair moved with him.

The teachers that were watching were impressed with the house, with one look Professor Flitwick and Sprout went over to the house.

“Hello, as we are your head of house I wonder if you could show me the way to the common room.” Professor Sprout said.

“I need to get my bag, would you like to join me” Harrison said.

When they nodded he got up with Tom and Rose and walked out of the hall, when they got to the grand staircase he looked at Rose and said “We have Potions first, it will be easier for me to carry you up the stairs while you count.” He looked at Tom “Will you count as well” when they both nodded. Harrison stood in front of Rose and Tom helped her on to his back. When they reached the fifth floor Rose got off and confirmed with Tom there was 22 stairs on each floor. She led them down the corridor till they reached the common room. When they entered the common room, the teachers stared in shock. The children ran up to the dorms and got their bags for the day.

“It’s nice isn't it” Tom said.

“Very, but why was there no password?” Flitwick asked.

“This is the house of unity, anyone can use the common room as long as they do not mean to harm anyone, but they cannot get into the dorms room unless they are invited.”

Harrison said repeating what Nick had said the night before.

The others entered the rooms and got their bags, the third years had received their timetables and Cedric said he would show the first years the way to the dungeons. When the word dungeon was mentioned, Rose and Tom shivered they thought no one noticed but Professor Flitwick did. But right now it was time for potions.

 

* * *

 

Extra chapter- When a realm gets a cold.

Jaime felt awful; he had a cold from spending too much time around the humans. He crept into a beach and found a small cave. He curled up inside and tried to sleep but he found there was too much noise, the wind was roaring into his café, the waves that he normally found relaxing were now tormenting him no matter how hard he tried his realm was also ill making the water dirty and also slightly outside of his control. Every time he sneezed the waves grow larger.  
When the people living nearby noticed this they started to get worried.

Several weeks days, Jaime was still ill his cold had developed and he was now very ill, he had little control over his realm, so when he was unable to sleep once again, he wished that he was in surrounded by water so that he would be able to hear anything. As they say be careful what you wish for. That wish created a giant flood that covered the nearby land and destroyed villagers in the process. Eventually Jaime got better and stopped the flood, however he wished he had not because as soon as he had, Rose and Charlie entered visited and shouted at him, he did not care his cold was gone.


	27. Potions

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

_From the book_

When they reached the dungeon main entrance they could hear shouting as they got closer they could see Ron shouting at Draco. The twins were staring at the pair, where Rose was looking at a shadow in the corner of the corridor.

“You slimy Slytherin, how dare you come to Hogwarts after all, your dad as a no good death eater." Ron spat at Draco.

“He is innocent as was proven in court” Draco said confidently back but behind his mask you could tell that the words were hurting him. During this shouting match the second group of the mystic house turned up. It was also at this point that Harrison decided to break up the shouting match before they turned to violence.

“Enough, we are here to learn and make friends, not enemies” Harrison said

Ron looked shocked for a moment before replying “Of course you freak would defend him, after all you do not fit into any house, the only friends you have are your brother and a broken witch. No wonder you were abandoned.”

Those from the orphanage flinched you never talked about a person’s past.

Tom said with a hint of anger in his voice “never say that word again; I was orphaned as was Rose and Harrison that does not mean we are abandoned. We are not freaks we just did not get a good start to life” as he said this he was rubbing his wrists he could still remember the chains and had small scars to prove it “Rose is not broken, I can sure she will be a better witch then you will be a wizard”.

Before Ron could reply Rose said “Hello professor”

Everyone looked round but could not see anyone.

Ron smirked and said “See broken there is no one there freak, you parents should be glad they d_”

Before he could continue Rose using her cane knocked him off his feet and he fell hard onto the floor.

“Hello Professor” she said again. This time Professor Snape walked out of the shadow that Rose had been looking at since they arrived at the classroom.

“Mr Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor for not being presentable, another 10 for insulting another student, now get inside” he snapped “apart from you three” he added as he pointed to Harrison, Tom and Rose. As everyone went inside they went up to the Professor.

“How did you three now I was there?” He said.

Harrison said “I trust Roses judgement if she said you were standing in the shadows then I was not going to argue” Tom nodded in agreement. The truth was Harrison could sense his magic and Tom had enough training in each realm to notice when a person is hiding.

Snape then turned to Rose.

“I have lived in the shadows for most of my life; it is easy to know when someone else is hiding in them.” Rose said

“Very well, let’s see if they killed each other yet” Snape said as they walked in with the three students walking in behind him.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.”

The class was silent.

“Weasley!” said Snape suddenly. “ _What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood_?”

“I don't know” Ron replied

“I don't know sir, Weasley, five points from Gryffindor.”Snape said

Snape’s lips curled into a sneer.

“Let’s try again. Weasley, _where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?_ ”

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat.

“I don't know, sir.” Ron said

 

“ _Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh,_ Weasley?”

Snape was still ignoring Hermione’s quivering hand.

“ _What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?”_

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

The lyracanites were now staring at her, it is one thing to know the answer but another to try to show off their intelligence, the questions had been asked to someone else not her so she should not even try to answer the questions, after all how will they learn if not though embarrassment.

“I don’t know,” said Ron. Snape, however, was not pleased.

_“Sit down,” he snapped at Hermione. “For your information, Weasley, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren’t you all copying that down?”_

With the entertainment over they took notes.

“I want you to prepare a cure for boils.” Snape said to the class.

At once everyone went to get equipment out.

“Miss Wolfe, what do you think you are doing? You are too dangerous for this class. Detention, tonight 7 o’clock, now get out of my class” Snape said.

“You can’t so that” Harrison snapped back.

“I can and have, 10 points from Mystic” Snape replied.

As Rose packed up so did Harrison, Tom, Lance and Alex. Nathan went to follow but was stopped by Tom placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head.

“Where do you think you are going?” he sneered

“I am defending a friend, just because she is blind does not mean she should not be denied education” Harrison spat as the lyracanites meet up and walked out of the room. The last thing they heard was Snape shouting “Detention all of you.”

As they left the dungeons they headed to their common Room as they still had half an hour before class finishes.

Common Room

The lyracanites were angry, they all had a disabilities because of their realm and there past.

Harrison would get shouting pains all over his body because of the amount of magic running in his system; he was always in pain as a result. When something large happens in his realm such as a ritual happening the pain would increase and can become crippling. Being at Hogwarts helped slightly as he could feed his magic into the castle.

Tom has a weakened immune system from his time in captivity. He will also get a similar disability when he is carrying a realm.

Rose is blind and relies on using shadow magic to see. The reason she is blind is because of the amount of souls she sees, the innocent souls and the young have the brightest souls, over time this has lead to permanent damage to her eyes.

Lance is deaf he also uses magic similar to Rose and uses the light around him to hear. As this is not always possible he has learnt to lip read. Lance became deaf from the amount of noise in his realm.

Damien has very brittle skin that will blister of crumble if touched or if he gets too hot. This is because like leaves and trees his realm is delicate and can be crunched and will crumble if the leafs are to dry.

Charlie has heart problems because of his realm. He cannot have too much water in his body this means that his blood is too thick and he is more likely to have a heart attack.

Alex has spine and leg problems as his realm means that he is used to flying instead of walking. He has to use a back brace to keep his spine in place.

Jaime has the opposite problem to Charlie his blood is too thin, this means he will bleed heavily.

Bonding with each other has helped as the conditions are still there but not as serious as they have been before.

They all use aids to help them overcome the difficulties because of their condition. Rose uses a cane, Tom has immune potions, Harrison uses different methods of pain relief, Lance has hearing aids inside his ear, and they also give of a small light so he can use his magic. They cannot be seen from the outside but this means he has to have them changed once a year. Damien covers his skin and uses potions to strengthen his skin. Charlie and Jaime use blood potions and Alex has his back brace.

They sat in silence around the common room lost in their thoughts as Rose flooed the French ministry and explained what had happened.

“Did you get a reply?” Lance asked.

“Yep, they are travelling over for dinner tonight to sort out the potions incident.” She replied

As mentioned in an earlier chapter it is difficult for lyracanites to have children. They can however have kids but they need to be part of their realm. This also means that if their children have a title they can claim them as they are the eldest of the house. The Wolfe house is an Ancient and Noble house that started when Rose gave birth to a part vampire, after several generations there was no way of telling the family had any history with vampires.

They decided to head to the next class. The rest of the day was quiet people were talking about them but they ignored them and focused on learning.  
The next big event was at dinner when a loud bang was heard...


	28. A french man comes to dinner

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

It was dinner in the great hall and as normal people were talking among the tables, you would suspect anything was going to happen unless you closely looked at the mystic table, the lyracanites all now that something big was going to happen and could not wait. The table still held some interest as it became common knowledge that five members of the house had detention after dinner tonight for standing up to Snape. Halfway through dinner a shouting could be heard, this caused people to stare at the doors to try and find out what was going on. A few people were looking at the teachers to see if they knew what was going on. It was clear they were confused as well; a few teachers had their hands on their wands. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the doors to the great hall slammed open.

Four people could be seen walking through the door, one was the English Minister Cornelius Fudge, two were aurors and one was the French minister Duran Garnier. What was unusual about the group apart from the fact that they are at Hogwarts was that Duran was angry and you could feel the power rolling off him but did not show any signs of being angry. Fudge on the other hand was clearly nervous and confused about the situation. The aurors were also confused and clearly amused; they were not on great terms with Fudge after he cut their budget.

The people from the orphanage stood up and bowed from their respected tables (those that did not get into mystic went into a different house so there is at least one at each house table). They continued to remain standing and facing the minister.

Fudge thinking they were bowing to him said” there is no need for that you can be seated”

A small chuckle passed the lips of Duran as they made no move to sit down “be seated”

They all sat down but they made sure that they were facing the centre so that they did not show their back as that is the sign of disrespect.

“Would you gentlemen prefer to talk somewhere more private?” Dumbledore said.

The atmosphere became tense once again. “No thank you Dumbledore I would prefer witnesses, can you explain why one of my charges was denied education.” Duran said with a cold voice.

Dumbledore was confused he knew that the blind kid had been denied potions but she was not one of the minister charges she was in a British orphanage and as far as he knew was not associated with France. “Who are you talking about so we can be clear? We have never denied anyone education I can assure you” He replied.

“So you are telling me that my charge lied to me about not being allowed in a class. Rose can you tell them what you told me” Duran said with anger dripping from his voice.

Rose stood up and bowed again and said “I was in potions class; to begin with we were taking notes on a potion, when we were asked to boil the potion, and I was given detention and was told I was not allowed to do the practical in class as I was too dangerous for the class. As a result I cannot pass Potions at the end of the year resulting in my being unable to graduate the first year, this will mean I will have to leave the school or will have to constantly repeat the first year.” Rose said calmly.

“Can anyone else confirm this?” Duran said.

“I can sir.” To everyone’s surprise the voice came from the Slytherin table were Draco Malfoy had stood up and answered the question, he knew that getting on well with Rose will put the Malfoy name in the good books with the French minister.

“What is your name?” Duran said.

“His name is Draco Malfoy and is the son of one of most trusted noble houses” Fudge said

“I believe I asked the boy” Duran snapped back.  
Fudge paled at this.

“Gentleman I believe I can calm you worries, Rose is not allowed to do practical because her problem will cause her to hurt her classmates” Dumbledore said.

“So you admit you deny one of my most ancient and noble charges the right to education because of her condition, not problem, I might as well pull the whole lot out as it is clear you do not care for their education.” Duran said

“I did not say that, out of interest how many charges do you have here” he replied although his emotions were hidden he was now very nervous.

“Stand” Duran said. With that being said the Lyracanites and Nathan stood up.

“I believe we can come to an agreement would you please follow me to my office and we can sort this out?” Dumbledore said

“No, I said once before there need to be witness after all if you stop one child who is to say that you will stop others” Duran replied this caused murmurs amongst the hall.  
Dumbledore and Fudge were now nervous and cautious, if this got out that they are denying children education than parents will be furious.

“How about this she will get tutoring from the potions master instead of the class, as it is going to be hard for her” Dumbledore said.

“Very well, but one wrong move Dumbledore and I will pull all of my charges out” Duran said as he left the room a very confused minister and two highly amused aurors following him.


	29. A talk and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse, injury, torture warnings in this chapter.

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

After the yesterday’s entertainment, Hogwarts had slowly returned to normal, although in the gossip circles many theories about the lyracanites are a popular choice. However what the school was not aware of was the trouble the mystic house was thinking of. In the common room every member of the house was sat in circle around a table full of notes. The notes were all about a surprise they were organizing for the weekend but no one could decide on an idea. After twenty minutes of notes they agreed on a project, it was at this point that professor Flitwick came in.

When the professor came into the room he was clearly shocked. Large study groups were common but not in the first week and never the whole house.

“What is going on?” Flitwick asked

“Nothing out _” Fred started

“Of the _” George continued

“Ordinary” Fred Finished.

“For you two that means chaos” Flitwick replied, thinking about all the pranks they had played.

Tom and Harrison shared a quick Glance before Tom said “Yes but _”

“Chaos can_” Harrison replied

“Bring” Tom said

“People” Harrison continued

“Together” they both finished together.

At this the mystic house burst out laughing, apart from Fred and George that had a shocked look on their face as well as a cunning grin. Professor Flitwick however groaned another pair of jokers in one house.

“Ok, I won't ask, but I need a word with Tom and Rose” Flitwick said a wide smile still on his face.

They both got up and Tom led the professor to the boys’ dormitory. Once they reached the room they each chose a bed and sat down. For a few minutes no one spoke lost in their own thoughts. Tom was worried, he hated being around adults on his own, even though Rose was there and he knew Rose would kill to protect him, he still felt on edge. What if they found out who he was or what his shade become, would they send him back? Would they kill him? Rose sensing his nerves sent calming magic though the shadows. Rose was nervous, she did not think anyone would find out but the professor was part goblin, maybe he sensed something?

Tom cracked first and said “What do you want Professor?”

Flitwick just stared at the boy he could tell they were nervous Tom more than Rose, maybe they thought they were in trouble.

“Relax, you are not in trouble, I noticed something strange earlier and I wondered if you could help me understand” Flitwick said

“If we can then we will” Rose replied.

“Before class yesterday a comment was made and you both flinched. Why?” He asked

“I don't know what you mean professor?” Tom said quickly, his fear was starting to show so Rose joined him on his bed and pulled him into a side hug.

“Dungeon” Flitwick said. Tom flinched violently and if Rose was not holding him, he would have become caught in the covers; Rose flinched but not as violently, more as if she was bracing herself for a hit.

“I can tell that you do not like them, I can help you, I_” Flitwick said calmly but you could see pity in his eyes.

“No professor, you can’t. No one listens, no one believes. They are blind to the truth, preferring to look away because it does not fit into their perfect world.” Tom spat, he was holding back tears at this points, as he used to when they were younger he curled up into Rose’s shoulder and Rose slowly rocked him backwards and forward similar to the way a mother would Rock their child to sleep.

Flitwick stared in shock, first at the outburst and second at the two children’s reaction.

“I will listen, I promise please let me help you” the professor begged

Tom was about to start shouting again, but Rose stopped him.

“Tom go into another room and calm down, when you are ready go downstairs, if they ask say a pet had died and the orphanage thought it was better to tell you in person then post. If you do not feel ready by the time we are finished I will find you and you can go to bed.” Rose said calmly but with a note of demand in her voice. Tom nodded and went into the second year dormitory.

“Professor, do not say anything like that to Tom again, please” Rose begged.

“I can help, I hate seeing students scared, but to flinch at a word” He shook his head sadly as he said this.

“I understand I will tell you my story but do not tell anyone, no matter how bad you believe it to be. Also do not interrupt me; it is hard talking about it once without having to start again.” Rose said, Flitwick nodded in response.

“The orphanage where I am now was not my first orphanage. Tom and Harrison were also at the same one that is how we got to know each other. The owner and manger used the place to earn money and did not care about the children. Harrison was lucky, he was a display child, he would be treated how you would expect, when possible parents or visitors were around, they would see him and the other display children. Because of my condition I was not able to be a display but as they got extra funding for me, they needed be to be alive and presentable should the time come. I was kept in room, I could not get out, there was a small window as I felt a breeze, however it was stuck so in the winter I would be freezing. I was given a blanket to use as a bed and a bathroom of to the side, once a day a meal would be placed in a cat flap for me to eat. I was around the age of 18 months I could barely walk so had to rely on crawling. I know Tom had it worse he did not have a condition so was not needed healthy they just needed him for funding. I do not know the details and it is hard for Tom to talk about the past, but I know he was chained to the floor. I do not know why he was not displayed as well as we were the only children that weren’t. I think they liked the power they had over us.” Rose stopped at this point and let out a deep breath as she struggled to hold the tears in.

“When I turned three, I had chains tied my wrists and ankles to stop me from running around and breaking anything, even if there was nothing for me to break. People would visit over the years we were there, we knew this as every time they did we would have a gag placed on us, and so we could not tell anyone. When I was five, I was picked up and placed in a dark room and chained to the back wall, I could not even stand up the chains were too tight. Tom was also placed in the same room, he was not chained, and he was too weak to move. We were confused about what was going on. We thought they were going to kill us like they promised they would. After several hours we could hear movement, out of instinct we tried to make ourselves small, we silently cried as we waited for the pain to come again. When the door opened a person came in I could feel the breeze from the door, I could also hear that they had not moved. They then picked Tom up I could hear him struggling and crying through his gag. He fell out of their grip and cried out louder. I did not hear him again so I think he collapsed. The person came over to me and moved the gag and went to touch the chains when I started to move around trying to avoid them. I heard them move away and I could hear voices, they did not make much sense to me but I did not care, I was tired and in pain. I heard a women say to be to stay awake and to fight. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital, it had been three days since I had been in the dark room.” Rose was silently sobbing now

“I have learnt since that Harrison had mentioned that he had a brother that he never saw, people guessed he was older or because he was an orphan that the brother had died. When he told them he lived at the same house, he was accused of being a liar and would be punished for attention speaking. Even though he mentioned it every time family was mentioned. After a year they decided to check, to find out if he had a brother that had died and if they could help the boy get out of his nonsense. When the records found that he had a twin and was recorded at the same address they sent someone to investigate. A happy mistake happened and they turned up a day early, as they were checking the grounds they found the shed unlocked, as children were around the door should locked at all times. They then checked inside to see if someone was inside the shed, and they found us. Tom barely conscious on the floor, and me chained to a wall unable to move or talk. We both had tear stained cheeks. When they found us we were both very ill. Tom was unconscious and had to have surgery. I was in a coma for three days.” Rose finally finished at this point her voice was breaking and she was crying, but she was not the only one Flitwick was also crying but he was angry, Rose sensing the anger curled up into a tighter ball. “Adults do not listen, our so called rooms were a d, d, d ung, geon, a c, cage and a p,prison, to use the word is to relieve some of those memories, I have accepted what happened Tom has not. Nothing can be done know the quickly have been tried, but we cannot forget what happened, it is a big part of our life.”

Flitwick said in a voice barely above a whisper “I’m sorry I should not have pushed you, no one should have to live through it once, never mind twice, thank you for sharing and I won't tell anyone as long as you know that you can trust me I will never hurt you.”

Rose nodded and said “there is something you could help us with sir, we are playing a surprise for the school this weekend and could use some charms help?" Rose said uncurling from the ball and taking deep breaths to calm down.

“What did you have in mind” Flitwick smirked

“Well...”


	30. What can a box do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains, SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS and mention of BLOOD. This chapter can be skipped if needed a summary will be at the top of the next chapter without the mention above.
> 
> I have mentioned the box before. This is what Rose was on about in the last chapter, why she cried and the pain she felt. Tom has it worse as he was a child and an innocent, where Rose was tried and found guilty but was abandoned. Tell me about any spelling mistakes and please review.

**Roses experience in the Metal Box**

1 year in the box

I hate it here; I was sentenced to a 100 years in this box, just because I started a small war that lasted a hundred years. There was so much life in the world, I was desperate. It was even painful it breathe, not that I need to anyway but it keeps me from being discovered. The eldest rule was do not interfere in other realms, so why did they interfere?

2 years in the box

I tore of a piece of cloth today and covered my eyes, I can now see using shadow magic as it is small and can be done. That is all I can do it hurt just doing that but at least I am not in the dark for my stay here.

3 years in the box

I am missing my realm. I hate the walls, it is a passion of mine, how dare they be plain white, and why am I surrounded by light all the time, can't I have even the smallest shadow to draw comfort from.

18 years in the box

I have decided to decorate, it is taking a long time, I am not healing quickly enough so what I would like but at least there is some colour even if the colour is red.

26 years in the box

I think the blood loss is getting to me, I am sure I saw a picture move.

30 years in the box

I don't know how long I have been here. I seems so long, I still hate the others I hope they die so I can torture them in my realm like they have done to me, but being here I cannot see the dead. One day I will get my revenge.

44 years in the box

I tried talking today, it has been so quiet I needed that comfort, but it can out Raw and hoarse. It can’t have been more than a whisper but to me it was a shout. No matter how hard I try the silence will always remain.

57 years in the box

I can no longer walk. I have been uneasy on my legs for a while but could walk around as long as I leant on the wall even that is proving to be difficult. I am no reduced to crawling.

68 years in the box

I have been drawing again I have drawn a picture of my family they are smiling.

91 years in the box

I tried having a conversation with Lance but he could not hear me. I fear I am losing my voice as I am sure I shouted at him and he still did not move, he just stood there and smiled.

103 years in the box

I attacked my family today all of the constant staring was annoying me. I am now mourning them they are covered in great big gashes. I do not believe they will recover

111 years in the box

I can barely remember why I was placed here, I cannot remember how long my sentence was for how long I have been here and it no longer matters to me. I have found a way to pass the time, after all pain is your friend and blood is the sealing of the bond.

136 years in the box

I am leaving messages for my family. I had hoped they would recover from my attack. They did not. They have not moved or spoken since the attack. I can't remember why I did it? It must have been serious though as I still feel there pain as I grief them.

140 years in the box

I thought I heard a noise today, someone must be about. I did not kill them. Why did they abandon me, let me grief for them.

163 years in the box

I have left messages on the wall, I hope they read them and understand the pain that I feel after they let me grief. I am so angry at them, why did the LEAVE me?

168 years in the box

I can no longer move, I can just about drag myself around, but it hurts. On the bright side I have found a nice corner to curl up in, I can see the messages and my family from the corner. This is no longer a prison to me, it is acceptance. After all my family abandoned me to die, they do not care. Only death is fair, you are judged and weighed on your actions, I hope I have already done the sentence and can be in peace.

172 years in the box

I heard a noise today, I think I made it. It was just a noise; any words that were in the voice were lost in the light of the room.

189 years in the box

I am now waiting to die; I can then finally join my family. I wish it would hurry up.

199 years in the box

I have decided to speed death along. I find it a comfort to know that, I won't be alone for much longer.

200 years in the box

I think I saw a grim today, death is finally here. I will soon be home.

The next day

I saw my family in the box. They were moving, I thought I had killed them all those days, weeks or months ago I don't know time moves so slowly. I must be slipping away and seeing them in the afterlife. Please take me. I can feel them surround me.

** Freedom **

Day 1 of freedom

I can hear them talking my family; they carried me out of the box and placed me on a bed. They must be deciding on where I should go. I am sure I am dead now, but I have not seen this place before, I don't think I have.

Day 10 of freedom

They are trying to explain what happened. How I am alive and own the realm of death, although I cannot remember anything. Why did they stop me passing on? It was my time. Why did they have to save me?

Day 42 of freedom

I can crawl and can talk although it is only a whisper, but I remember everything.

Day 67 of freedom

They are being protective of me. It is annoying. If they had not turned up I would be in my realm, I would have been at peace.

Day 154 of Freedom

I am back to normal health and have taken over full responsibility of my realm. I have outwardly forgiven them to stop them fussing, but things cannot go back to the same, the only person I talk to is Merlin and that is because he did not know about my punishment as he had been waiting for Arthur. He is getting fed up, I am sure he will enter my realm soon. .

28 Years Latter

Charlie was released from the box. He was sentenced to ten years, it is different for everyone, his box had no oxygen so a fire could not start, as well as the runes surrounding the box he was stopped from accessing his realm. After 10 years he could not walk in a straight line and was leaning on everything and you could see tears on his arm to cause him as a release. I am sure I lasted longer but there is no way to tell. I do however wear my scars with pride, I thought a battle even though my battle was with myself I won.

3 days later

They set the maximum sentence to 10 years, Charlie could not last that long and they made me last for two hundred years. Opps I just scared Alex I need to keep an eye on who I am growling at. They are feeling sorry but sorry does not bring the years back, it does not stop the nightmares from visiting me every time I close my eyes. They do not stop the vision coming every moment I am left to my thoughts. I have not slept in 4 days and it is starting to show, tomorrow I will enter my realm, but I can't sleep I see the painted family; I feel the emptiness of my missing realm. I can smell the blood of fresh wounds. I can hear my screams as I create fresh scars in the hope that someone will help me.

49 years of freedom

Lance does not trust me I was allowed in my own house today and not with the others. I know he knows the truth and is waiting to lock me back up. The big secret that has been kept for years is starting to affect him, he knows about light and dark and why I was alone for so long. I was given chains to allow the others to see if I am having a relapse, they will never activate I swear on my life, well afterlife.

50 years of freedom

I have forgiven them although I am still a bit unsure around Lance. I do not believe I will ever feel fully safe around him but neither of us will let the others suspect anything. I may have forgiven them but, I WILL NEVER FORGET.


	31. Plan W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of last chapter: Rose suffered with mental health problems, including suicidal thoughts after being kept in the metal box. She was in there for 200 years when she was sentenced to 100; she believes that she was imprisoned for ruling her realm. She believes she was abandoned. She does not fully trust Lance. A secret is being kept and only Rose and Lance know what it is

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

 

* * *

 

Hogwarts

It was early on Saturday morning. As it is the first weekend almost everyone was hoping for a lie in. Almost. The mystic house was awake; they were busy putting plan W into place. It was 7 o'clock in the morning but they had been up since 5 o'clock the only exception to that was Rose who had not gone to bed and instead was meditating in the astronomy tower, to help her relax and forget about the worries and sort out her memories. There was only half an hour left. At half seven the final checks were done. It was time to start. Fred sent a message with peeves to tell the house elves to start. After ten minutes of agonizing wait a wave of magic washed over everyone. The wave of magic had two purposes, the first was to make everyone the second was to wake everyone up. The mystic house grinned at each other and made their way down to breakfast, with the exception of Cedric. When they arrived they could confused and tired students and staff already sitting in the hall. To stop themselves laughing and giving the game away they tucked into breakfast. Cedric entered the hall 10 minutes later and saying the charm was on the chairs and tables. After half an hour a big bang filled the hall, making a few people scream. After the shock died down you could see that people were all wearing different colours in the form of a t-shirt and mask. At everyone’s confusion including the staff that had also been affected, as they checked their clothes and in some cases trying to remove them as they were all wearing either, Red, yellow, Green , Purple or Blue. It did not matter what house you were in as it appeared the colour choice was random. Harrison and Tom stood on the table while the elder lyracanites stood up and went to the end of a table. Rose went to the staff table, Lance went to the mystic. Charlie and Jaime went to Gryffindor and Slytherin. At the end of Hufflepuff you could see Damien and Alex was standing at the head of the Ravenclaw table.

“Everyone, listen up” Tom said, his voice masked so no one could tell who he was.

“Before school takes over and the exams come around. The mystic house has decided to let everyone enjoy the sun. As you can see you are wearing different colours, if you asked a witch or wizard they would say they were houses. I just see colours; it is the people in the house that make it a home. To help everyone get to know one another away from the stereotypes of the houses we have mixed everyone up” Harrison said as he finished he clicked his fingers and as if on cue. The lyracanites all said a spell that could not be heard and suddenly each person had a basket full on ten water balloons in front of them, two of each colour.

“We have arranged a water fight. The baskets will refill once they are completely empty. You clothes will get wet but are charmed so that you will not feel the cold or become damaged. The colour of you t-shirt is the team you are in, you can work as a team or on your own. A word of warning if you hit a person with the wrong colour balloon a surprise is in store. You do not have to join in but if you do want to be in front of the lake at 9 o'clock. There will a gong to trigger the start of the battle. There are stands that are protected for people who do not want to get involved. You can join at anytime however. I hope the teachers will join in but there is no way of telling unless they tell you. See you at 9 o'clock.” Harrison finished.

The mystic house could then be seen running from the hall, down to the lake.

9 o’clock

There are around 160 people on the grounds of Hogwarts waiting for the gong to go off, and more were turning up with a school of about 300 people this was not a bad turn out.  
Tom stood up and went to the gong and said “It is almost time, magic is not allowed as the first years have not learned any spells. One more thing have fun” As he hit the gong he ran behind the gong as about 30 water balloons were thrown at him.

The lyracanites split into 4 teams even though they were all of different colours. The teams consisted of Tom and Harrison who were calling themselves double trouble. Rose and Alex, team name tornado, Lance and Damien were called flower power (they were outvoted when deciding on team names). Charlie and Jaime were working together and were called polar after all opposites attract. As they were all of superior strength they focused on each other, however this only lasted an hour before they ended up working together to avoid another team that noticed that they were good with accuracy.

From the battle you could see people that were admitting a white light making them easy targets, this was because they had accidently hit a person with the wrong colour. A few people were covered in slime as they aimed to hit the person with the wrong colour.

A bell rang at noon and the balloons disappeared. The lyracanites went on stage.

“We will continue at 1 o’clock” Alex said in reply to the groans. “This is so that we can all have lunch and use the facilities. You will not be able to sit in houses only in team colours. I suggest to any teachers playing that you do not sit at the head table, you would not like to become a target.” Alex finished.  
With that being said they went to the castle as people stared at them before following.

1 o’clock

At one o'clock the battle started again, and once again tom hid behind the gong as balloons were thrown at him. The lyracanites were once again were together as the field had split into different groups with only the odd few people working on their own.

2 o’clock

Alex was hit with a water balloon to back; this knocked his brace out of place, causing him pain. Rose who was standing next to him noticed and placed a silencing spell on him to stop him from getting attention. A mental message was given out for Harrison to go with them to the common room so that they can fix his brace. Using a mixture of magic and his element Alex was able to walk and the magic made the area numb. He had a slight limp and as people were going in and out all of the time two people leaving did not get a lot of attention. However one teacher noticed the limp after the water balloon hit the kids back and went to offer them help. He stopped when he was someone else help them. Because of the height he knew they were either second or first years. Curious he placed a spell on himself to make him invisible and a notice me not spell and he followed them. Once they were away from the battle ground out of sight. Rose pulled out a magical stretcher and placed Alex on in order to keep him from making the injury worse. The teacher who was following them looked on in shock, but he also noticed that she never let go of the boy once. The other helper who was also male grabbed one end and pushed it around the castle while the girl held his hand and talked softly to him. The teacher thought they were going to the hospital wing but was supposed when they went up to the next floor and entered the mystic common room. He ran in just before the door closed and watched as they went into the dormitories. This left no time for the teacher to look around the common room as he followed them into the first year dormitories.

“Place him here” The uninjured boy said. The girl nodded and together they slowly moved the boy, in doing so caused him more pain and he let a whimper of pain, the silencing charm being cancelled when they entered the common room.

“Alex we are going to have to turn you to your front, so that I can see the damage.” The girl said. Alex nodded.

The pair slowly turned the boy over and a small cry escaped his lips. “Rose stop please, Harrison make her stop please” the Alex begged.

“Harrison get some pain reliever. Alex I am going to lift up your shirt and have a look, so try not to move” Rose said.

As Harrison came back with the potion and helped Alex drink, Rose started to sing combined this soothed Alex and Rose was able to lift up his shirt.

The teacher let out a gasp forgetting that he was invisible as he saw Alex’s back, it had metal sticking out of his body but seemed to be fused inside, bruises were seen on the back although they were fresh so probably from the battle, however you could see scars underneath them.

“You can come out professor” Harrison said.

The teacher sighed and let out a breath and undid the spells.

“What can I do to help?” he said looking at Harrison

“Help keep him still” Rose replied to him and then said to Harrison “One of his braces has come loose and I need to tighten it.”

Harrison nodded and motioned for the professor to hold onto his ankles as he grabbed the shoulders. Rose and Harrison both started to sing, they were currently singing oh Danny boy. This calmed Alex down as Rose placed her hand on the brace and turned the rod back into place, this however did not stop the scream that followed, or the moving around he did on instinct to get away from the pain. The professor was having a hard job keeping his legs down. Unknown to him Harrison was having more trouble; he was pushing magic in to reduce the pain and to help him relax, but also to prevent him from growing wings. If no one else was around they would have allowed the comfort of the wings growing to help keep him calm and stop him from screaming as he would be connected to his realm and the moment he felt trapped.

Rose soon finished and Alex stopped, Harrison gave Alex a sleeping potion and a pepper up before getting two chairs. The professor took one and Harrison the other, while Rose was sitting on the bed next to Alex running her fingers in his chair in a calming manner as he slept one hand was always on him at all times, he had come close to dying on the field and she did not want her powers to be known just yet.

“Why did you not go and get help?” The professor asked

“Sir, in respect but what do you think would happen if people found out. They would target him. The rods in his back keep him mobile, but they also keep him alive.” Harrison said.

“They would attack him because of the weakness, what are they for, I have never seen anything like this before.” The teacher asked with curiosity

“Condition” Rose growled

“Condition sir not weakness as you can see Rose hates it being called a weakness, particularly as she is blind as such has a condition, they keep his spine stable allowing him to walk, for one rod to be pulled out of damaged could cause internal bleeding. So you can understand why we are trying to keep this quite, a few of us is trained to help him and we do check twice a day to make sure they are in place.” Harrison said

The teacher looked at them he did not realise that the Rose he was talking to was the blind Rose as she was so confident with her moving and was able to see the damage.

“How did she see the damage, and who is trained” the teacher inquired

“I cannot see the damage my eyes are too badly damaged for me to fully see. I could feel the loose bar.” Rose snapped.

“Rose and Lance are the most common healers, the rest of us as you saw focus on restraining but can do it ourselves if need to. I am as is Tom, Charlie, Damien and Jaime” Harrison replied after sending a glare at Rose.

“So you did not feel the need to mention it to a teacher” The teacher snapped back.

“Tell him, we need at least one person to know” Alex mumbled from the bed.

“Are you sure?” Harrison said.

Rose nodded and went back to calming Alex.

“The people mentioned above are all trained at healing, because we all have conditions. I am not going to say what, but I do request that we can come to your office if we need to treat a condition such as Alex’s today.” Harrison said

The teacher thought for a minute and said “If I am in there then yes. Do you have enough supplies?”

“Why do you think Rose was offended when you did not allow her to join, professor she makes most of the potions.” Harrison smirked as Professor Snape looked shocked.

“I request that all of the people we have talked about come down to the classroom tomorrow at 10 for a potions assessment. If anyone asks you have detention.” Snape said as he got up to walk out. Harrison stood up in sign of respect. Rose looked at them and bowed slightly and then continued to look after Alex.

They were able to go down to the battle at 4 o'clock there was only an hour left. Harrison ran straight back in while Rose who was being lead by Alex sat down in the stands. They both smiled as they watched the screaming and laughing. The magic world was starting to heal. The only damaged realms left were Roses after she was made to neglect them for years and Damien’s that was being damaged by the humans. Today was a good day and hopefully they could heal this world before it crumbled into dust.


	32. tutoring

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

It was Sunday at the lyracanites were heading down to Snape’s office. After Rose explained what had happened yesterday and after several complaints from Tom, Harrison, Jaime and Lance they were on their way to have their first tutored lesson. As they approached the door Charlie knocked and waited he was the most excited. Professor Snape opened the door and walked out. With no ones being spoken he led them to the classroom.

“In” Snape said

They walked in Rose and Charlie with the air of excitement. It did not matter to them that all of them had mastered potions, Charlie and Rose thought they were fun to make.

“I would like to know of your conditions before we start.” Snape said

They all looked at each other and Lance said “No, we will tell you if they will impact potions, but none of them do.”

Snape thought they boy should be a Gryffindor, but then he was placed in Hufflepuff originally, he could not doubt the knowledge, if they did not see it as a problem and it won't affect him then he will not.

“Very well, I want all of you to brew a cure for common boils; I know you did it in class so I am focusing on you techniques.” Snape said

They nodded and went over to get set up. They got the ingredients off the self. Rose was sniffing them as she went by. Once they were ready they looked at the teacher who then gave them permission to begin.

The tutoring went in silence as they focused on their own potion. Once they were in the waiting stages they stood back and watched the potions, never taking their eyes off. They were all aware of the dangers that can happen because a person neglected a potion. After 5 minutes the potion was done they collected the potion in different flasks one for the professor and the rest for their own potion stores.

These are good for a first years, I will continue this tutoring on a Sunday at 10. You are no longer required for class. Instead I hope that you will research different potions. With that they are dismissed.

The lyracanites left the classroom and went to find Nathan, after all the full moon was approaching and they needed to sort out how they were going to hide what Rose and Nathan are. (Harrison has the choice as he was not bitten by a werewolf, but they are part of his realm as they pose enough magic to change).

Meanwhile...

Professor Dumbledore was in his office, trying to work out why the mystic house was reformed now when house conflict needed to be at its highest, people must distrust Slytherins so that the shade can have followers and I can finally get the fame I deserve. He was thinking about yesterday's incident. A teacher must be helping them as no first year could perform such complex spells. For the tenth time that day he looked in the pensive and once again could not see anyone helping them. He was going to complain and cancel the activity but found that he was unable to speak. He decided to let them have their fun and he watched from the side lines, he could see that people were working together of different age groups and from different houses. His temper started to flare at this point. Why did this have to happen now, what with the shade being in the castle. Dumbledore thought about this, originally Harry Potter would have thought the shade in an attempt to get the stone and would be killed in the battle. The professor would kill the shade and mourn for the boy, while enjoying the fame that came with fighting against a dark wizard. Maybe someone else could replace him. The prophecy is a fake that much he knew so perhaps someone else, but who?


	33. Flight, moon and a bat

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

People in flying class: Tom, Harrison, Rose, Nathan, Daphne, Lance, Alex, Kim, Susan and Blaize. The Gryffindor and Slytherins

 

* * *

 

Today was Harrison first flying lesson. He was excited, he loved flying, and he preferred a broom to his wings as he would become tired after flying for long periods of times. When he is made to fly long distances he glares at Alex who will zoom ahead or at Rose and Lance who had angels in their realms allowing them to fly and high speeds and appear in one place a few seconds after being called, Rose has more to do with them than Lance, he only controls the cupids. Only Tom was unhappy about flying he hated flying since he fell of his broom into the lake they were flying across. After Jaime pulled him out of the water, he refused to fly on a broom. The others were not cheering him up about saying what scars they have from flying or mentioning what happened to Neville, poor boy hit the wall and broke his wrist.

“Everyone stand next to a broom and clearly say up” Professor Hooch Commanded

“UP” everyone said. Only a few flew straight into their hands. Alex was the fastest in the class; Tom had to pick his up he was so scared you could tell in his voice.

“I want everyone to mount their brooms, but do not kick off.” The teacher said. As everyone mounted they were having there grips checked, the lyracanites had no problem but were grinning when they heard the teacher correct Draco and Ron’s grip after they were boasting that they had been flying there whole life.

“Now everyone has a correct grip, on my whistle you will rise a foot in the air hover and then lower back down. 3, 2_”

She never made it to one as Tom in his fear kicked off early. He was going higher but you could see the fear in his face and the lyracanites could hear screaming in their mental channel. They were sending advice (the people in the class) and words of comfort back but they weren't working. Harrison looked at Alex and they both nodded they both kicked off and followed Tom ignoring the shouts of the teacher and the cheers of the class matters. As they got higher Alex became more comfortable and Harrison became relaxed, they flew in circles under Tom so that if he fell one of them could catch him, as they slowly reached him, they noticed that he had his eyes closed.

“Tom, you need to climb on my broom. Alex is going to keep the air steady so that you won’t fall.” Harrison said, but Tom was frozen.

“Tom focus on my voice it is Alex I won't let you get hurt. We are not near a lake and I have control, but you need to move, the broom is broken and you need to move.” Alex said.

Tom slowly nodded and let Harrison help him onto the back of his broom. As soon as he got off the broom went shooting off again and this time it crashed into a dive causing the wood to splinter. After the looked up from the wreckage, they could see the teacher in the air coming to met them.

“What do you think you were doing?” she said at them.

“Look at the broom professor, it is broken he could not have controlled it if he wanted to. We have flown before and knew what we were doing. But if my brother had stayed on the broom then he would have been hurt” Harrison replied.

They then slowly went to the ground to the cheering of classmates.  
The lesson went smoothly after that, no one else was allowed in the air.  
Once the lesson had ended a girl approached the lyracanites and Nathan that were heading to the lake to meet up with the others.

“What do you think you were doing disobeying a teacher, you are lucky you weren't expelled never mind punished?” Hermione said

Nathan was a bit uncomfortable in this situation and with the full moon approaching, he went and stood next to Rose, while the others all turned and stared at her.

“We disobeyed but in doing so saved my brother.” Harrison said

“But you disobeyed a teacher” Hermione said

“If a teacher tells you to drink a bottle of liquid would you.” Lance said

“Yes, why?” she replied

“I will tell you in a minute, if a stranger asked would you?” Lance continued

“No, Why?” She said

“The bottle could be poisoned but you trust the teachers who are strangers to us. We do not know anything about them apart from their surname” Lance explained

“But they are teachers they are here to protect us” She argued

“Today a teacher almost got my brother killed because of a damaged broom” Rose said, Nathan was getting a bit edgy but was calmed down when Rose took his hand.

“I am sure there was a reason why_”

“A reason, I almost died, that was a 30 foot drop, if I feel I would be dead, if my brothers did not rescue me I would have been killed because the teacher did not check the brooms or did not replace them.” Tom said. “In time you will learn that it is one thing to respect authority it is another to be there sheep and blindly follow them. Because if you are a sheep you end up in the slaughterhouse, because you believed you were doing good” He finished.

It was at this point that Rose and Nathan ran off their hands still held tighter they were running towards the lake, but once they were out of site they went to the edge of the forest.  
The others watched them run off and laughed. “We will see you around but I intend on relaxing for a bit with my friends.” Harrison said as they all walked off to the lake.

Two days latter

It was the first full moon at Hogwarts; they agreed that only the werewolves, Harrison and Damien would be out for the first night, but in future they should all be able to. Rose was going to the shrieking shack as, she is the first to transform and there is a chance that the moonlight she glows before her transformation could be spotted between the trees. Nathan, Harrison and Damien were going into the forest for the transformation.

Rose was crawling in the tunnel leading to the shrieking shack, there was still an hour before the transformation but it was at this point when her skin would glow above the glamour making it difficult to hide. Even though she could not see the glow it as a comfort for her. Once she reached the shack, the first thing she noticed was the smell of dust and after a sneezing fit and a few cleaning spells later the shack was clean enough to be used for transformation. The second thing she noticed was the smell of another wolf. It had not returned in years so she assumed that she would not be disturbed when transforming. After checking the shack the pain started there was only 40 minutes to the transformation. She decided to go to the bedroom at the top of the stairs, once she was there she slipped into her birthday suit and placed her clothes in a bottomless bag that she placed on her back, it was spelled to fit any body so would change when she transformed. Damien would be removing the bag when she joined the others. She curled up on the floor next to the bed, ignoring the pain and started to think about what the others were up to.

The others were making their way to a clearing. The creatures of the forest had already been warned by Damien that werewolves would be transforming in the forest and would be travelling; they were also assured that they wolves would not hunt any creatures unless threatened. Once the three reached the clearing, they looked at the moon and could see that the transformation would be happening soon. Nathan felt the wolf shift in his mind, thanks to the lyracanites he learnt a way to be the alpha of his own wolf, this did not stop him transforming but allowed him to keep the human mind and in return he could shift at any time, this is why when Hermione started attacking his pack, Rose had lead him to the forest even though she could have stopped him from hurting anyone he might have given his secret away. He was nervous after all no werewolf had gone to Hogwarts in years. As they got closer to the transformation time Harrison and Nathan stripped into their birthday suits and gave the clothes to Damien who placed them in a tree for protection. Ten minutes later Nathan was crouched on the floor. Harrison noticing this copied (this is because Harrison is not a true werewolf and does not get the urge to change until; Rose commands all wolves to change). Two minutes later a howl filled the air and Nathan and Harrison started to shift, small cries left their lips as they felt the bones in the body rearrange themselves. This is less painful for them than normal werewolves as the wolf is not fighting to be let out, but is still uncomfortable and slightly painful. Once the wolves had shifted, Harrison let out a howl to tell Rose where they were and Nathan went over to Damien who had turned into a Wolf.

They stayed in the clearing until the sound broken branches could be heard but before they could react, Rose had pinned Damien down on the ground and lay down on top of him pinning him. After a quick look between Nathan and Harrison they jumped on forming a dog... err wolf pile. After getting out of the mass of limbs and fur Damien went back into human form and placed Roses bag in the tree and then shifted back, as it was only 9 o'clock they decided to go for a run as a pack something they have not done since the camping field trip 4 months ago. At ten o'clock the pack went back to the clearing and settled down to go to sleep.

Four o'clock the next morning. Rose moonlight glow once again became visible (it is always there but a glamour normally keeps it hidden) as she transformed back into human form as she got up off the floor she noticed Nathan and Harrison changing back, she also noticed that Damien was still asleep. Once the boys were back in to human form and with a bit of blushing coming from Nathan at being naked in a forest around a naked girl, Rose threw their clothes at them and they all got dressed. Damien still had not woken up. Using mental talk to Harrison who then whispered to Nathan who then nodded, Harrison levitated Damien in front of him as they crept up to the castle, once they reached the edge of the forest they went to the lake and on a silent countdown, Damien was dropped into the lake still in wolf form. As soon as he hit the water he woke up and started to panic, after realising he was not drowning, he glared at the three laughing figures who laughed even harder as he was a wolf. He trotted out of the water and shook getting the laughing group wet and changed back into a human. A few drying spells latter the group sat down at the edge of the lake, it was too early to go in for breakfast. At 5 o'clock they went into the great hall, they were the first ones there and as a result they got an ordered breakfast from the house elves.

Snape P.O.V

It was early morning and he was watching the sun rise. He was currently thinking about his life choices. He hated them; he was forced to hide who he really was. He hated it, he only wanted peace, he wanted to teach the way that would benefit the students, and he wanted to be a good teacher one student’s trust not the greasy bat of the dungeon. He guessed fate hated him after all it started when he was a kid.

Snape four years old

“I don't want to hear you say that again” Tobias Snape said  
“But_” Severus went to say but was stopped when he avoided a low flying glass.  
“No, son of mine will be going to Muggle School. You are a pure blood and as such we do not associate with those weaker than us. (I know Snape is a half blood in the canon, but to fit in the AU he needs to be a pure blood.)

Snape 10 years old

He had just been done to see Lily; she treated him like a person. When he was around her he was Severus Snape a ten year old boy, not heir to the Snape wealth. He had to hide his friendship because she was a mudb_ muggle born.

Snape 5th year

The feeling of guilt and sadness washed over him, he had just called Lily a mudblood. He was scared and embarrassed so he went back to his father teachings.

Snape 7th Year

He was kneeling in front of the Dark lord after being brought in by his father to be marked. He did not get a choice. He did not dare disagree.

Snape 2 years after graduating

He had just killed a woman in cold blood. I felt miserable normally he was only used to make potions, but he was rewarded and is now on raids, he feels sick as he looked at the scene. He went and cried to sleep that night as the image replayed in his mind. The only person he could talk too had not spoken to him in years.

Snape 3 years after graduating

I want out, I don't want to kill anymore my father is dead, I am free from him but chained to another tyrant, perhaps Dumbledore could help him.

Snape two months after going to Dumbledore for help

I can't believe I agreed to be a spy, it is bad enough having to kill and torture once but having to relieve the memories. Once the war is over then I can be free I won't have to worry about anyone controlling me. I can be the person I want to be. I can do research or teaching. I can be Severus Snape.

Snape after hearing the prophecy

No not Lily’s son. I lost her once I cannot lose her again. Perhaps the Dark Lord will spare her after all she is talented. I hope that the Longbottoms are chosen. The thought made him feel ill. It is made enough one having to die but to choose favourites, what have I become?

Snape after hearing about Lily's death

No, no. She can't be dead. They both promised to protect her, now my only friend has gone. At least the son lives, I vow to you here and now Lily I will protect the boy. I will be a better person.

A week later

He was standing in a courtroom; he was being sentenced for being a death eater. He knew he deserved punishment. He deserved the kiss after letting her die. As if in acceptance he had not said a word during the trial. Suddenly Dumbledore came in, and was on about Snape being a spy and how his information saved innocent lives. In shock he did not deny this he was getting a second chance perhaps he could raise Lily’s boy and protect him.

Later the same day in Dumbledore’s office

He had just accepted a teaching post as potions master, he was so happy it was his dream job, but it came at a price. Dumbledore has told him he must act like the spy him. That he was dark, that he biased. He knew it was too good to be true, he would never just be Severus Snape, but Snape the death eater, the traitor, the bat of the Dungeon.

1991 Sorting

I was excited; Lily's son was coming to Hogwarts. He knew he had to pretend to hate the boy, but still he would get to see his friend again. Where is he? There is no one that looked like Lily or James. No one moved at his name. He had failed. I am sorry Lily, I am sorry I failed you.

Present day

Thinking back to the tutoring lessons he had been giving, he noticed there was something unusual about the way the group acted. It was clear that they were very close. The way they looked at Rose reminded him of how he would do anything to protect Lily. He thought it was because of the condition, but having learnt since it is because they truly did love each other. Harrison seemed so familiar there was something about him that screamed to protect him. Then there was the way that the group looked at him. They did not complain about the extra work of giving up their free time. They did not treat him as the bat of the dungeon but as a teacher. Then there was the way they would look at him when they did not think he was looking as if they could see through his mask. Perhaps he could be the person he wanted to be around them, he did not believe they would. Perhaps he could be Severus Snape, the teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is blind she just hides it, she wears glasses to hide her eyes and when she is walking even if not commented on she will be using a cane or be using someone to guide her. When she is writing notes she will be using a copying spell that was taught to her at the orphanage. She can read the notes and can write normally as the parchment is spelled to recognize the persons needs, so to the teacher it will be English, Rose is Braille and when writing it will be copying what she is saying. The others conditions apart from Alex’s have not been mentioned as with society you cannot always tell when a person has a condition, but they are always there.


	34. Meeting Fluffy

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

It was the beginning of October and the lyracanites were now settles into school although they had not been there long it was a common occurrence to see them all sitting together. It was no surprise then when the group went charging on to the grounds in the early hours of the morning.

“I told you I was quicker” Alex said

“Dragons” Charlie coughed and Alex turned around in fear he was not going to be forgetting that incident in a hurry.

“Where’s Rose and Tom” Harrison asked they were running behind him but they had not arrived. Suddenly a high pitch squeal was heard as the missing students jumped out of a nearby tree that Jaime was relaxing under.

“Took you long enough to get here” Rose said.

“You said that you would not shadow travel” Damien whined

“I didn’t Tom did” Rose said and Tom stuck his tongue out at the group before they could start complaining.

After a few minutes the complaining had turned into a wrestling match. The only ones not involved were Rose and Lance they were content looking at the group. If you looked on the group you would think they were just being children. If they were at different ages then Lance and Rose would be seen as the parents of 6 boys. After a few minutes and a quick smirk from Lance and Rose the group were hanging upside being held by a white light that could not be seen unless you were looking in the right direction.

“Hey little L do you remember where they are most ticklish” Rose smirked, while those hanging had a look of horror on their face.

“Why yes? I believe I do” Lance replied. That being said Rose controlled the shadows and started to tickle them in various places trying to find the best place. Lance focused on their feet controlling the light that was keeping them there.

After 10 minutes and a tired group later Lance dropped them before immediately spiriting off to avoid pay back this was soon followed by Rose. Unfortunately this did not last long as Damien had recovered enough to get vines to trap their feet keeping them on the ground. Suddenly the trapped elders were struggling against the bonds Rose having a bit more success as she kept killing the vines before they were pounced on my six unhappy boys.

Finally the tickling stopped and they were able to sit down on the ground, the elder and senior realms were happy that they were able to be kids again. (Note: I have changed the realms so that Life and Death are the elders and the senior realms are the elements).

“Lance, why did you call us out here?” Tom inquired

“Oh right, I think we should investigate the third floor corridor, we knew that Dumbledore would try something and if the corridor leads to death I reckon it is our duty to find out what is going on.” Lance said.

“You could not have mentioned this last night” Harrison said through a yawn.

“Yes but where is the fun in that” Lance said before creating a shield around himself as the others were throwing hexes at him.

“When do you want to go?” Rose interrupted before any of them could be hit with a stray spell.

“How about now, we are all awake and no one else will be up for another three hours?” Lance said

“Wait, what?” Alex stuttered

“Did you not know what the time is?” Lance said hiding a smirk

“No, we were dragged out of bed and then asked to race” Alex huffed.

Rose laughed at this it was in fact 4 o'clock in the morning and they had been outside since 3 o'clock.

They crept quietly through the halls and corridors. No one should be around and the ghost would not tell on them but Mrs Norris might be around. As they reached the door they were all very excited, however they knew not to be arrogant about their powers and geared up for battle and made sure they were prepared.

After 10 minutes of ensuring everyone had one weapon, there armour was on. Lance had his healing kit and everyone was wearing a Death Mark meaning that Rose would bring them back straight away without having to go into her realm to retrieve them.

Harrison, Tom and Lance were at the back of the group while Rose led up front, although they could all fight and were trained to Lance was more of a healer than a fighter but if he ever got angry then event he lyracanites would admit he became scary. Tom and Harrison had not had much experience and small mistakes could cost lives so they were at the back for the moment. Rose was the most experience fighter with all of the soldiers that came into her realm she learnt how they fought and how to avoid dying the same way.  
A quick alohomora later and they were in the room and were soon pressed back against the door as a cerberus started to wake up and all three heads focused on them and growled. Without a moment thought Rose took a step forward and let out her own growl and the three heads. The others understanding what they were doing, let Lance, Harrison and Damien join her at the front although step behind her as the creature belonged to Rose realm and although it would not hurt her they were easy picking. They all let out a growl together. The cerberus looked confused but curled back up in the corner and submitted to the group. Rose went up first and started to talk to the cerberus, the others could not understand what was being said but they knew Rose and she was probably telling it off for attacking them and then asking what it was doing here. They decided to spread out in the tiny room and find out why it would be here. Charlie found the trap door first, although it was only because he tripped over the handle. They then went and sat at the back of the room and waited for Rose to finish.

“Horrible people” Rose muttered under her breath.

“What have they done to upset the never upset death?” Charlie said sarcasm in his voice.

Rose aura surrounded her causing the shadows to job around the room the cerberus growled at Charlie as if to protect Rose. “I may have a temper, but only what they do to the world? They murder each other for no reason then petty squabbles” Rose spat back.

“Rose calm down. The human are all that bad” Lance said

“No they aren't most try, I am only angry at those that don’t. I am mad at them because in case you did not notice they have locked one of my children in a room that is too small for them. It does not get fed in the hope that it will attack any intruder and all to protect that.” She said pointing at the trap door venom dripping in her words but the others agreed that the reason was justified after all they hate it when they see their children mistreated.

“What do you suggest?” Tom said

“A glamour charm on the room so that we can make the room bigger but seem no different. I will personally come and fed the cerberus, I would not ask the house elves of this.” Rose said

After a few minutes of conferring they agreed.  
“What do you want to do about the trap door?” Jaime said

“Leave it” Lance said at some angry faces (Harrison, Damien and Tom) and some confused faces (Jaime, Charlie and Alex) he continued “We need to be prepared for what is done there and to do that we need to know what it is guarding. Does the cerberus know anything?” Lance then turned to Rose as he said this.

Rose went back and spoke to the cerbus. “No, but he is going to keep and ear out, I think we should get out of here though, we have been here for an hour already”  
They quickly left although they did promise to visit the cerberus and Rose promised to bring food.


	35. Halloween

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

It was Halloween. This made the junior lyracanites very happy with decorations and sugary treats although it was more about the sugar. Rose however was weak it is the day of the year when the veil of death is at its weakest. This also affected Lance this meant that only the seniors were acting normally. They were sitting in the charms class, group 1 (Tom, Harrison, Rose, Nathan, Daphne) were with the Slytherins, while group 3 (Jaime, Charlie, Seamus, Hannah) was with the Gryffindor. They were attempting wingardium leviosa. The lyracanites all agreed to be off average magical properties so that they were not placed in the centre of attention. Rose had already shown that she could perform the charm so did the spell earning five house points. Tom and Harrison were behind Ron and Hermione they were trying to stop from laughing as Hermione was having to correct him. They knew they should not laugh after all an incorrect spell can be deadly. Class continued normally with Harrison, Hermione and Rose performing the charm by the end of the class and Seamus had managed to blow up his feather.

After charms however they could hear Ron insulting Hermione to Seamus who seemed to be agreeing with him. Unfortunately she heard this and so did the lyracanites.

“And how many friends do you have?” Tom said

“More than you” He replied

“One that is incorrect, two it is more about the quality of the friend” Tom said before walking off surrounded by the lyracanites and his friends leaving a stunned Ron standing on the path. The rest of the day went smoothly although Ron was getting glared at by several people. At the feast Hermione had not turned up so Rose went into the first floor bathroom to talk to her. They still had not arrived when Professor Qurriell announced there was a troll in the dungeon before fainting. This caused panic amongst the students.

A quick nod between the lyracanites decided the fate for that night.

“Silence, students to your dormitories, teachers with me” Dumbledore said before leaving.

Lance stood on the house table and shouted “wait, the Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons and the Hufflepuffs were nearby. Going back will put you in danger. I suggest you join us to the mystic common room or stay here”

A few younger students went pale at the thought that they were in danger.

Professor Flitwick who was standing nearby said “Students from Hufflepuff and Slytherin to go to the mystic common room found on the fifth floor follow the mystics up”

The house split up to allow them to give directions, during this Tom, Harrison and Damien split off and went to find Rose and Hermione. They bumped into the bloody baron and Harrison ordered him to check the school for people not at the feast and to bring them to the mystic common room, with a quick bow the ghost disappeared and a scream filled the air.

Rose had stayed with Hermione in the bathroom and tried to comfort her. She admitted that she knew how Hermione felt, as people treated her differently as well, but all that matters is what you think and not them. Hermione had finally calmed down and agreed to go to the mystic house common room with her not wanting to see Ron again, when a horrid smell assaulted Rose’s senses soon followed by a mountain troll entering the bathroom. Hermione screamed at the sight of the troll while Rose was inwardly cursing in several languages including many dead ones. The troll had spotted them and was now focused only on them. Rose pushed Hermione to the ground as the club swung towards them. Rose grabbed her and dragged her under a sink in the corner and then let her aura show. To the troll it was the aura of death and danger, to Hermione it would fell colder and her instincts would react in fear. Rose hoped she thought this was because of the troll and not because of her. The troll was no focused only on the threat, Rose. The club went to swing again but Rose ducked underneath and went between the trolls legs. At this point the boys entered the bathroom.

“Glad you could join us” Rose said as she jumped backward to avoid the troll’s hand that was trying to grab her. Tom went around the edge of the troll to Hermione while Harrison and Damien were throwing rumble at the troll to distract it but it was focused on Rose. They could see her aura and knew it would not work but they needed to be seen doing something while Hermione was in the room. After a few minutes Tom had reached Hermione and pushed her behind him and went around the troll getting her out of the bathroom. Leaving only Damien, Rose and Harrison in the bathroom. This also changed the battle ground

Rose extended her fangs and claws and jumped on the troll attacking at the flesh, while avoiding the troll’s hands. Harrison and Damien pulled out daggers and started to slash at the trolls feet and legs. The troll being weakened in the attack started to stomp its feet hoping to crush them. It did not good however as they were constantly moving, the troll started to stumble after a few cuts and fell forward. Rose moved to its back to avoid being crushed the force from the fall however caused her to be thrown forward into a pile of rubble breaking her glasses and causing a deep cut on her check. During the fall she turned off her aura. Harrison and Damien cast a glamour on the daggers to make it appear that it was a piece of rubble as they had managed to avoid injury. The shock however caused Hermione and Tom to enter the bathroom. Tom was happy to see that none of them were too badly injured. Hermione let out a scream that caused Tom to cover his ears. Before they could get away, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Qurriell entered the bathroom. Professor McGonagall paled at the sight as three of the students were covered in blood. The troll was lying on the floor it was covered in cuts and scratches but appeared to be alive just unconscious. Rose eyes were on show the scars around them leading to a deep wound on her check. Harrison and Damien were both standing nears its feet both appearing to be unharmed, large pieces of rubble in their hands and it was covered in blood. Thankfully they were the only ones covered in blood most likely the trolls seeing how injured the troll was, Hermione and Tom were near the door both unharmed although Hermione appeared to be in shock.

“Explain yourselves” Professor McGonagall demanded.

Before the lyracanites could say anything Hermione did “It's my fault professor. I did not go to the feast, Rose joined me for company. We did not know about the troll. If they had not found us we would probably be dead.”

Professor McGonagall seemed to accept this for now but warned them that they were going to explain in more detail in the morning before sending them to the hospital wing.  
Once Madam Pomferey had checked them over and sent them to bed. Harrison said “Don't listen to Ron, we will be your friends” the others nodded in agreement.

“I thought you hated me” Hermione admitted

“No not you, you blind respect for authority. I should not blame you for that but we have learnt the hard way, through experience that authority is not always right. As you saw today there was no way you two would have known about the troll until it turned up. Dumbledore sent the student to the common rooms. The troll was discover in the dungeons were the Slytherins are. They are human and make mistakes; it is up to you to decide if they are doing the right thing. I am not suggesting breaking rules or rebelling but thinking about what else could be done and which option is the safer one for everyone.” Tom said a guilty tone in his voice

“Like you did”

“Not exactly, we thought the troll was in the dungeon and we did not want anyone getting hurt, we came to warn you not fight the troll” Harrison said

The sound of light snoring filled the air as Damien had fallen asleep and they also presumed Rose had fallen asleep.

“Good night” the boys said

“Good night” she replied a wide smile on her face.

The next morning they were released but with orders to see Professor Dumbledore about the troll after breakfast. Rose had a scar on her cheek; she refused to cover it claiming it was a sign of victory. Once they were away from the hospital wing Hermione grabbed Rose and pulled her into a nearby Classroom. The others followed.

“What happened, last night?” Hermione demanded

“What do you mean?” Damien asked

“How did you defeat the troll? How was Rose able to avoid the club? How did you know we were there?” She said quickly

“Breathe” Tom reminded her as she took deep breathes.

“Hermione you are demanding answer, most people will not willing answer your questions if you just demand them, remember that. However as you were involved last night and will find out after breakfast anyway we will tell you” Damien said

“We defeated the troll by cutting at the back of its leg. Rose was throwing rumble at the troll causing cuts all over its body” Harrison said

“I avoided the troll by using my other senses. I could feel the draft caused by the club and I could smell its location” Rose replied

“Neville had said that you had been crying in the first floor bathroom. Rose went to comfort you so it made sense that you would either be there or in the mystic common room.” Tom explained

“Now I don't know about you but I am hungry so if you four want to join me for breakfast.” Damien said

They all nodded and talked about charms theories on the way to the great hall. As they entered the great hall they were receiving stares, apparently it was public knowledge that the five of them had been involved with the troll. Hermione became very shy and went to leave but was stopped by Tom placing an arm across her back and resting it on her opposite shoulder leading her forward. Harrison was walking behind to prevent her from running. Rose was in the front ignoring the whispers about her scar or how she was the one who lead the troll in. Damien was on Hermione’s over side and took her hand and held it was they walked to the mystic table

Hermione’s P.O.V

I originally felt scared as we approached the great hall. Everyone had turned to stare at us as we entered the hall, whispers filling the air. I was about to leave but I felt a comforting weight on my shoulder, I looked at the arm resting there and then at Tom who was the owner of the arm. When he saw that I saw looking he gave me a reassuring smile. I just stared ahead trying to ignore the attention, I knew they would leave me at the Gryffindor table but for now it felt good to be in the group. I felt a warm nudge on my free hand and watched as Damien took my hand in his. Rose was in front of her head held high as she walked, I could not see Harrison so he must be behind preventing me from escaping. They reached a gap in the Gryffindor table so I went to sit down but the boys led me on to the mystic table. I was breathing deeply expecting the questions to be fired quickly as they would at her house table. However the only question I was asked was if I was feeling ok. I felt as if I had found a place where I finally belong, no one questioned her they did not care about her intelligence. A smile crept on my face. I finally had something to tell my parents about. Since starting Hogwarts, I felt safe and happy.

Third person P.O.V

The troll group went to the headmaster and replied with the same story told to Hermione earlier the occlumency shields showing false memories of the attack and as Hermione was not in the room she did not know any different. When they were released they went to the lake to find the rest of mystic house apart from Cedric there mainly relaxing although the twins were in a prank war with the reaming lyracanites. When they got closer the boys ran up behind the twins and joined in causing several hair changes, a few animal noises and were only stopped when Rose sent a silent message to Lance and he nodded. They both pointed their wands at the lake and in a whisper order a wave to splash the group while avoiding them.


	36. Quidditch

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

“Normal speech”  
 _“Mind speak”_

* * *

 

Whispers and stares followed the troll group around for a few days after Halloween before being replaced with excitement about the first quidditch match. Slytherin vs Gryffindor.  
Harrison and Alex were excited, Harrison because he had never seen a game and Alex because it was quidditch. As a result the others were often dragged into the conversations although they stopped trying with Rose after she went into a lot of detail about deaths that had happened because of quidditch, it was safe to say when both boys went to bed they had nightmares.

The mystics, Hermione and Draco were at the mystic table for breakfast before the game. Draco was talking to Rose at the table most people believed he was trying to gain favour with the French minister. They both knew this was not true. Draco just wanted a true friend that did not care about his house or influence, a person he could be himself around. He found that in Rose and most of the mystic house.

“No the most important position is keeper” Alex argued with anyone who would listen

“Seeker” Harrison and Draco said at the same time

“No, the keeper is after all they stop the chasers from scoring” Alex replied

“But the seeker ends the game and wins 150 points” Draco said

“In 1852 a match between France and England, the keeper and reserve keeper for England were knocked out preventing them from playing. The match continued without England having a keeper. England was able to catch the snitch ending the game but France won 350-190” Alex said.

Before Draco or Harrison could argue Jaime said “Let's get seats”

The group made their way to the stands. The Weasley twins and Cedric had permission to play for their old team, meaning that the twins were playing today. Draco went over to the Slytherin stands and sat with Crabbe and Goyle while Hermione went and joined Padma in Gryffindor. This just left the lyracanites to find seats. They went over to the Hufflepuff stands and waited for the match to begin. As the match started the stadium was filled with cheers or boos as each team scored or if there was a near miss. Half way through the game the Gryffindor seeker Clark a fifth year started to lose control of his broom. It started to buck as he tried to control the broom. Alex started to control the wind making it easier for the seeker to regain control. Rose and Charlie were on the lookout for foul play. Suddenly the broom rushed towards the Hufflepuff stands. Immediately the group abandoned the area apart from Lance who moved to the side.

As the broom was about to crash into the stands, Lance jumped onto Clark knocking him off the broom and into the stand as the broom smashed into the stands near them causing them to both stumble into the hole caused accident. Jaime and Tom quickly grabbed Clark while Harrison and Damien grabbed Lance to stop them from falling. Alex focused on the wind in order to protect the players while Rose and Charlie looked for foul play. They could see Snape and Qurriell performing a spell as Flint's broom started to buck. Charlie had seen enough and set Snape’s cloak on fire causing Qurriell to be knocked back as Snape put out his cloak. Once the players were safe they went to help the others in the area. Most people had moved out of the way so no one was seriously hurt but the wood did fly up causing cuts. The impact however was right in the middle of where the group was sitting, something they all realised. There were a few people crying nearby as older students went to help them, while avoiding the shattered wood and the two foot (60cm or 24 inches) hole that lead to a deep drop.

The lyracanites were injured as they were the closest to the crash site, they only had cuts however Clark was in shock. Rose went and sat with him on an unaffected stand and spoke words of comfort and telling him to stay awake. Lance walked over and helped the others in helping people that were scared or hurt. Lance took out his first aid kit and bandaged a third year’s arm that had a deep cut, before going to a second year that was crying. They were quickly joined by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout as they came to check and make sure no one was too badly injured.

In the end the lyracanites were joined in the hospital wind by eight other students including Clark. Once they go there Madam Pomfrey rushed them onto different beds. Everyone had a diagnostic spell cast on them. Lance, Alex and Clark were the worst affected as the others had gotten out of the way leaving only cuts. Alex was one of the last to leave as he was trying to prevent the broom from crashing this meant a bit of wood had cut into his leg causing a deep wound. Lance had a cut on his back and bruised ribs, while Clark had a concussion and had a cut on his forehead. Once they were healed they were released from the hospital only Clark had to stay. The lyracanites went to the room of requirement as soon as they were free.

“What caused that?” Alex asked as bean bags filled the room.

“I could feel the pulse of magic, but did not recognize the spell.” Harrison said

“Professor Qurriell and Professor Snape were performing spells. I could not lip read as the distance was too great.” Charlie said

“Do we know who caused the crash?” Lance asked

“I could feel darkness from Professor Qurriell; it was stronger today although it has been there all year. I thought it was part of his personality. Professor Snape has a similar darkness but it is more unwilling and I can feel remorse.” Rose replied

“Have you checked his soul?” Lance asked

“No, I will after the solace” Rose explained

“Why not now?” Tom asked a little bit confused

“I will have more power after the solace meaning I can get more detail with less energy. If I did it know in the detail we need it is likely I will be unconscious for a few hours and ill for at least a day. After the solace, I will get a headache but nothing else.” Rose explained. Tom just nodded in reply.

“Why were we targeted?” Damien thought out loud.

No one spoke. They didn't have to after all they all had the same thought. Someone was either threatened by them or was suspicious.

Later that night

It was late and everyone was in bed. Rose was pretending to sleep when she heard Tom and Harrison sent her a request to talk through the mind link. She quickly accepted before she could ask what was wrong Tom spoke.

 _“You won’t let anyone take us away. Will you?_ ” Tom asked

 _“No of course not we are family. If they did or tried I would start a war no one messes with my family. I know I would not be alone on the front line the others would fight for you as well.”_ Rose said comforting them.

“ _You would fight for me even if I was sent to another family.”_ Harrison asked

 _“Yes”_ Rose replied

“ _You would prevent me from going back to the cell”_  Tom asked

 _“I will protect you with my last dying breath now go to sleep it has been a long and exciting day”_ Rose said before sending calming thoughts until she felt them go to sleep.  
Oh sisters of fate, what did we end up getting involved in Rose thought to herself before going to sleep?

~~TIME GAP~~

The next day at breakfast Clark was realised from the hospital. People smiled at him while the Gryffindor cheered. He went straight to the mystic table and thanked Lance for knocking him off the broom and saving his life. He then turned to Jaime and Tom and thanked them for holding on to him and preventing him from falling and commented that they were very strong to support him. He finally turned to Rose and thanked her for talking to him and keeping him calm and awake, Madam Pomfery had explained that sleeping would have been the worst thing for him to do. He then joined them at the table when he was asked by Lance; he did not argue he would not win with at least eight people willing to argue about him staying. This caused more stares at the table but was quickly forgotten.

The mystic was one of Hogwarts new mysteries. It was well known for helping people of any age of house, even if the house was mainly made up of first years. They did not judge a person and were always there if you needed them. A change was happening at Hogwarts. Nearly everyone agreed it was for the best.


	37. holiday plans and the truth

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

The lyracanites were in the room of requirement, all of them were relaxing inside of their realms.

“You've done what?” The twins gasped together

“I've invited Draco to the orphanage for the winter holidays.” Rose explained once again

“But why?” Tom whined

“The hat told me that he might be one of the mystics if he can be shown a different upbringing. He has been taught blood before blessed, and as a result has only acted as he was told to.” Rose replied

“He wears a good mask, I admit that” Lance chuckled

“You knew” Harrison gasped

“Yep” Lance said popping the “p”

“Are you trying to save him?” Damien asked

“Yes, if he is not helped he will be forced to become a death eater, he will not know any different until it is too late.” Rose said

The others thought about this. Rose and Lance being Elders had the ability to see into the future the same as those gifted by the fates. So they knew if they both agreed on something then the future did need changing.

“What did he say?” Charlie asked

“Yes” Rose said. They all gave her a disbelieving look. “After I explained that I was willing to take his lesser house undermine, but he would need to see how I live.” She continued

“Blackmail” Tom muttered

“I prefer manipulation” Rose said “oh don't look at me as if I just kicked your puppy. I am the ruler of darkness, sins and committing crimes come to me naturally, besides I am manipulating to benefit him and others.”

Lance spoke before an argument could break out “I have also agreed”

Alex spoke up or down considering he was floating about three feet above them. “What about the solace?”

“Sarah has arranged a shopping trip. Tom and Harrison will take Draco shopping.” The wins started to complain “you aren't need for the solace, besides you will therefore mine and Rose handover. We will be awake by the morning” Lance explained

“What about the bond?” Jaime asked

“We will leave him with the others as we do the bond it does not take to long to perform the bond, half an hour maximum.” Rose said

“Are you turning on the full moon?” Harrison asked

“I am. You are not. I am still part werewolf and all wolves need to change at least once a month. I am having treatment for my eyes in the morning so I will be in the hospital wing anyway. When the bell goes, I will join the wolves and explain my rank to the new wolves. If Draco asks I am unable to have visitors because of my treatment and won't be out until the next morning. Nathan will be joining me in the hospital. I am going to give him the flu. We will sneak back after the change.” Rose said

“That is a lot of risk” Charlie said

“The other is letting him become a death eater” Lance said

They relaxed for another hour, when Rose started to glow and Lily appeared.

“Mum” Harrison said

“You grow up so quickly, we are so proud of you” Lily said, her voice filled with pride

“What can we do for you Mrs Potter?” Jaime asked

“I know you have developed a relationship with Severus. I know you trust him, I was wondering if you will tell him Harrison’s birth name. I watched over him for a while, he was depressed and he believes he has failed you. Please, he will consent to a vow as long as the information does not hurt anyone. Harrison he is your second godfather” Lilly pleased, worry and fear in her voice.

She quickly bowed and left. Even though she got on with the group, she was at their mercy and she felt vulnerable around them. Rose stopped glowing as soon as she left. The group sat in a stunned silence for a few minutes.

“What do we do?” Damien said

“I believe he can be trusted” Jaime said

“Agreed” Rose confirmed

“We all do. However the decision is Harrisons. He won’t know about the order or that we are lyracanites or Tom. Just that your birth name is Harry James Potter” Lance said

Everyone turned to look at Harrison. Harrison was not paying attention; he was lost in his thoughts. He did trust Snape but Harry Potter the boy-who-lived was dead in his eyes, only Harrison Nix twin brother to Tom Nix heir to the lyracanite of magic and heir of Merlin remained. Rose and the others did care about him and he loved him, they were family he wondered about his birth parent. It was different when Rose summoned them; they were scared of her and the other full lyracanites.

“We will tell him” Harrison finally decided

“Let’s go” Alex said as he landed behind Charlie making him jump.

When they reached the potions master's door, there was a quick argument about who should knock. While they were arguing Rose had moved around the group and knocked. The others did not notice this until Snape opened the door and sneered at the group.

“What do you want?” Snape asked

“We wish to have a discussion about the last essay” Charlie said.

Snape looked at the group before standing aside allowing them access to the office. He quickly cast privacy charms.

“What do you really want?” Snape asked. The group just looked at their feet. “It’s okay no one is listening in” he added to reassure them.

“Sir, I request a vow of privacy that you will not tell anyone about what you hear” Harrison said, his tone suggested a hint of authority and leadership.  
Snape however just raised his eyebrows.

“It’s not dangerous, just personal.” Tom added quickly

“Very well. I Severus Snape vow on my magic that anything that is discussed in this room shall not be told to another living creature or being unless I have permission from those within the room or if the information endangers a person.” Snape pledged as magic filled the room and the oath as accepted.

Harrison took a deep breath and said “my birth name is not Harrison nix.” He looked at the teacher and when he made no move to interrupt him he continued “my birth name is Harry James Potter”

Snape stared in shock eyes immediately going to Harrison forehead

“It was removed. I vow on, my life that my birth name as given by my biological parents is Harry James Potter” Harrison said.

“How? Where did you go” Snape stuttered

“I don't remember much about that night. I know I was found on a doorstep abandoned in the cold. My adoptive mother found me and recognized the scar, I was blood adopted into her family, and while me and Tom are not twins he is my brother. They were later killed by death eaters that were trying to escape. We were sent to an orphanage until the age of five, before being moved to the orphanage we are in today. The scar disappeared during the blood adoption.” Harrison explained

“You all knew” Snape asked the groups snapping out of his daze.

They all nodded in response. Snape went over and hugged Harrison apologizing for failing, before hugging all of the other children. He was still too dazed to notice the way that Rose and Tom went rigid in the hug.

“Thank you; I made a vow to protect you. When you disappeared I was lost. I-I failed. Even if I was not there I am glad you were.” Snape said looking at Harrison the first Smile since Lily’s death on his face. The group talked for a bit and Snape agreed that no one else should know about Harrison, when they left the office the group was more relaxed as they joined the mystic table for lunch soon joined by Draco and Hermione.


	38. The first day of Christmas

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

It was December 19th and the Hogwarts express had just pulled up at kings cross station. The orphanage group and Draco got out of the carriage and made their way to Sarah who was holding a toddler and Richard who was collecting the group today.

“Sarah” the group called out before having a group hug

“What am I furniture?” Richard pouted

“Richard” they all said and pulled him into the middle of a group hug

“Who do we have here?” Sarah said softly while looking at Draco.

“Draco Malfoy, madam” Draco replied

“Such a polite man, you’re Rose’s friend correct” Draco nodded “nice to meet you, the others have mentioned you a lot it’s nice to put a face to the name. My name is Sarah, this is Vicky” she said bouncing the toddler.

“I am Richard nice to meet you” Richard said holding out his hand which Draco accepted.

“Ose” Vicky gargled

Rose smiled and took the toddler.

“Everyone go get your luggage, not you Rose. Alex will get yours, then we can get back home.” The group slowly went to get its luggage, Draco was grumbling about servants work. When everyone was back together Richard shrank the luggage and placed it in a small bag that was attached to his hip.

“Listen up” Everyone fell silent “we are going through in three or four at a time. Rose, Draco and Nathan are first. Nathan lead Rose who was still carrying Vicky through the portal as Draco followed behind. They waited on the other side when the twins and Richard appeared. Finally everyone was back together. The orphanage would usually floo travel but instead were going to be driving. The group went to the parking lot and found two of the orphanages mini buses and the group split up. Nathan, Draco, Sarah, Vicky and the lyracanites would go in one while the rest would follow behind.

Draco had managed to grab a window seat; Rose was sitting next to him while Damien and Lance were behind. When the engine started Draco jumped a bit at the noise. Damien and Rose quickly reassured him it was normal. No one made fun of him; they all had similar experience with cars for the first time. Draco however was embarrassed and turned to look out of the window while Sarah spoke to the group.

“...Rose you have treatment on the 23rd, Lance we have a born deaf and mute six year old. Can you help teach sign language?” Sarah said

“Sign what?” Draco asked

“Sign language. It is used so that people who cannot talk can communicate.” Lance explained

“Why can't a person talk?” Draco asked confusion on his face.

“Accidents, damaged throats or just born unable to for example if someone is deaf which means they do not have full use of their ears. They won’t hear what a person is saying so they either lip read which is looking at their lips to see what they are saying or sign language.” Lance explained

“That never happens in the magical world only muggles are affected. Prove we are better” Draco said

Hurt appeared on Rose’s face “not true, you turn them away. The magical world see them as broken or flawed they have their magic blocked or removed and sent to the muggle world or they are hidden in shame. They won't receive an education. I was sent away, my parents were dead and I was blind, put they sent me away to live in the muggle world, believing that I was useless and worthless. There are many magical children at the orphanage that have disabilities most of them were born with them and sent to the muggle world, many still have blocks on their magic because they have had them so long to break them would hurt them. The same for squibs most disappear, many are sent to the muggle world and denied their family at birth” Rose said anger and pain slipping though her voice; she turned her head away from Draco.

Draco sat in shock, he was lost in thought. Did we do that? Were there children that had been cast out? Was his brother one? He thought about the brother his family refused to talk about. He found a birth certificate at the house belonging to an older Malfoy, when he asked his mother she replied he was dead. Had he just been cast out, was he still alive?  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as the minibus stopped. They all climbed out Rose was again was holding Vicky.

“I'm sorry Draco. I have a lot of friends that were cast out because of how they were born. We try to ignore it, but it’s still there knowing you have a family but they did not want you because of something you could not help. It hurts, I had family left, an aunt on my mother’s side, she had no title and no claim to mine but she still tried to cast me out and refused to have me. When they found me when I was older they tried to get her to take me, she screamed that I was a freak and should be drowned. I will never forget that. Look at Vicky, she was cast out of her family she is only a toddler” Rose apologised, she had overacted but she did hate the way magic’s treated people.

They made their way inside where they were met with a rush of bodies as it appeared that everyone in the orphanage was there to meet them causing the group to be swamped. The only ones that were not involved where the new children that stood at the edge of the group.

“Enough” Sarah shouted, when it had quietened down. “Thank you, Hogwarts group to unpack. The rest of you go outside.”

The Hogwarts group collected their luggage from Richard that had already removed the spell. Alex led Draco to one of the boys’ dormitories. They were six beds in each room, with a bathroom connected. The lyracanites were able to convince the orphanage to allow an extra bed so all seven of them could remain together. This left Draco sharing with Ben, Nathan and three others. Nathan entered the room behind him and showed Draco to his bed and his area for all of his stuff. A chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a desk and a chest was all placed in the area near the bed. He explained that the lyracanites were next door and that the three they shared a room with were muggle so might get a bit confused by some of the magical language but they did know about the magical world. When he asked where Rose was he explained that she had a room in the girls section.  
While everyone was unpacking. Draco was thinking about how this was house elf work. When he mentioned this to Nathan, he smiled and explained that he preferred unpacking himself, so he did not lose anything and that he could not get in trouble, for smuggling items if he unpacked them and hid them well enough. To prove this point he showed Draco a pile of sweets that he had hidden behind a pile of books and clothes in the wardrobe.

An adult knocked on the door and Nathan quickly hid the sweets as he came in. He shot Nathan a questioning look, while Nathan tried to maintain an innocent look. The adult gave up and handed him an armband that Nathan accepted and placed on his left arm for everyone in the orphanage to see.

Before Draco could question the armband, the dinner bell sounded. The lyracanites had already explained this to Draco so Nathan led him to the magically expanded hall where chairs were set round individual tables that would expand to allow more people to sit down.

Draco gave a quick goodbye to Nathan and walked over to Rose, who was already at a table, as he got closer he noticed that Vicky was with her again.

“Hi Draco” Rose said

“How did you know it was me?” He asked

“Secret” she replied and gestured to the chair next to her and Draco sat down.

“Dinner will appear on your plate in one minute. The food might be a bit different but I promise you it will not hurt you. You might even enjoy it, we are having burgers tonight” Rose said.

Draco was confused he did not know what burgers were and instead of saying anything he looked at the toddler who was shuffling around in the raised chair next to Rose. He noticed the arm band on her left arm, the toddler was ignoring it he was about to ask Rose when he noticed that she also had one as well.

“Stop staring” Rose hissed, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable

“What are the bands for?” Draco asked

“To show that I have a condition, and as such I might need a bit of extra help, in mine and Vicky case we are blind.” Rose said

“Nathan had one” Draco thought out loud

“He is allergic to peanuts” Rose lied having already spoken to Nathan about what his band will represent. Nathan did hate nuts with a passion so it was not hard to convince anyone.

“What?” Draco said still a bit confused

“You asked about Nathan’s, he can't eat peanuts or anything that might have traces of them. If he does there is a chance that his throat will swell up.” Rose said. The other lyracanites joined them at the table just before dinner was about to start. When the food appeared on the table. Draco ate the salad first at the side of the burger watching how the others were eating them, before trying them. Rose was cutting up Vicky’s food. As she was three she was on solids but did not have enough motion control to cut the food up and she still tried using her fingers but Rose would always place the fork in her hand every time she put it down. The group small talked for a while.

“Draco, do you want to join me and Tom on a shopping trip to get Christmas presents?” Harrison asked

“Umm, why?” Draco asked

“The others are going tomorrow, so it just me and Tom on the 21st and we would appreciate your company. I am sure you would like to experience the joy of the shopping trip as well, just getting out of here for a day.” Harrison said.

Draco thought for a minute when he looked at Rose and saw that she was smiling and laughing at something Charlie had said. He thought about his months at Hogwarts how the people at the table were his real friends how he could just be himself without being insulted or judged he wanted to get them all a special gift but particularly Rose who despite everything was still willing to be his friend. “Sure I only have magical money though” Draco replied

“Not a problem” Tom replied.

“It is easier with your burger to use your hands” Harrison said

Draco blushed slightly

“Don’t worry about it. A lot of people here start in the same situation.” Tom said

The diner continued the group talked about different conversations. Draco did ask about the muggle world and how they were able to cook without magic, what other foods they had. This lead to a small argument about what foods were best and what he should try. In the end they agreed that Draco would have to try fizzy drinks and a mixture of sweets as well as pizza.

After dinner they orphanage split off. The younger ones going to bed, while the older ones went into various living rooms and areas to relax. Rose apologised and went and placed Vicky to bed. This left the lyracanites with Draco.

“How about a tour of the orphanage?” Jaime asked

“Yes, please” Draco said

“Nathan we are going on a tour, do you want to join us?” Damien called out

“Sure” Nathan he replied before excusing himself from the group he was talking to, before joining them.

They led Draco around the orphanage and explained what some of the items were as Draco was very confused, particularly when he saw a large group of people around a small book that was showing images.

When they reached the girls section they bumped into Rose. “30 minutes to get her into bed”. She muttered to herself

“Hey Rose” Lance said

Rose quickly flapped her arms indicating to keep it down “I’ve only just her off to sleep” she whispered

“Do you want to join us on the tour?” Lance whispered

Rose nodded in response and followed the group.

“How come you are not using the cane?” Draco asked

“I don't need to, I know my way around, and so there is no risk of getting lost. The corridors need to be kept clear so no trip hazards. I only use the cane when I am away from the orphanage or if I am in one of the bedrooms as they can become a bit messy so there is a chance that I will trip on something.” Rose explained  
They went into one of the classrooms and relaxed in there until the message about bedtimes for the under 13 sounded around the orphanage away from the rooms that the younger ones were staying in, with the exception of Vicky.

The boys said goodnight to Rose as she headed for the girls section. When the boys reached their rooms they said goodnight as Draco and Nathan entered their room. After a  
quick introduction to the other boys they were ready to go to bed. Draco however was having trouble sleeping, he thought about the orphanage, about the technology that Draco had seen, about what Rose said about the magical children. He thought about his older brother that would have been 14, was there a chance that he was alive, was he in the muggle world? He cried himself to sleep thinking about what might have happened had he survived or if he was damaged. Had he learned to live like Rose? Would he hate him if they ever met? His last thought was about finding his brother and seeing him for the first time.


	39. The second day of Christmas

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

The next morning Draco woke up to the sound of a bell ringing, he just turned over and tried to sleep before he felt hands wrap around his ankles, before he could try to free them he was pulled off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor with Nathan standing next to him laughing soon joined by the others in the room.

“Time to get up breakfast is in twenty minutes” Nathan explained as he helped Draco up.

When Nathan went back to his bed he got a pillow to the head as revenge as Draco ran into the joined bathroom to have a shower. Twenty minutes later Nathan was leading Draco to the food hall for breakfast. The others were not in the hall yet, so Draco joined Nathan at his table and he was introduced to a few other people; James and Katie who were muggles and were the age of 12, Eugene a magically blocked muggle due to epilepsy and is 9 and finally Dace who was a muggle werewolf and was 11. The boys were the first to enter the hall and joined the group at the table.

“Good morning” Lance said

“Just because you are a morning person does not mean the rest of us our” James said. The others quickly agreed. Rose decided to join the hall and she stood in the doorway trying to find their voice or someone who she could recognize and lead her over.

“Rose there over here” Nathan shouted. Rose looked in his direction and walked over and found a chair to sit in.

“Morning” Lance said

She just mumbled and rest her head on the table, causing the others to laugh at this. Rose looked up at the different voices and was able to pinpoint that there were 14 at the table, two werewolves, one magical blocked and two muggles as well as Draco and the lyracanites.

Once everyone was settled numbers were being called out. Draco was confused

“It our table number so we can go and get breakfast” Tom said when he saw how confused Draco was.

When their number was called they made their way to the middle of the room were a trolley was located and grabbed various breakfasts before making their way back. They generally talked about Hogwarts and the magical world before someone mentioned about a game of football (soccer) later. The lyracanites apologized and said they were on the trip but the others agreed. Draco had no idea what football was so stayed quiet

“What about you Draco” Katie asked

“I never heard of football.” Draco said in reply, the others quickly explained the rules but said not to worry and just to try and kick the ball into the goal.

Draco was trying not to insult the game but could not see how it was fun, but he also knew he only had one chance to make friends, and be himself as no one here knew his name or did not care.

“I will give it a go” He replied.

“The shopping trip leaves in an hour, chores must be completed first.” Was heard echoing throughout the hall. The lyracanites apart from Tom and Harrison quickly left to do their chores as they were going out.

“We should get started” Eugene said. The others groaned but agreed.

The all got up. Nathan led Draco back to their room “okay everyone gets one chore, I checked with Sarah yesterday and you are joining me in chores. We have the job of sweeping the corridor outside. When it is done they will inspect us and allow us to leave, at lunch they will inspect the bedroom so you will also have to make sure your area is tidy or they will make you stay and clean it will the rest of us are relaxing.” Nathan said as he grabbed two brooms from the cupboard by the door. He passed one to Draco.

He quickly started sweeping but noticed that Draco was staring at the broom. “What’s wrong never done any work before?”

“This is servants work, don't you have house elves to do this” Draco asked

“no, we do the chores but as there is so many it does not take long, everyone gets one but they are fit to their needs, Rose and Lance work in the nursery, getting the younger ones dressed for the day. Tom, Alex and Harrison clean the tables in the food hall. Damien and Jaime work in the garden. Charlie works in the kitchen. So we all have to do work. Besides it’s not too bad.” Nathan said

“What do I do?” Draco said

“Never used a broom before?” Nathan asked

“I have just not this sort” Draco snapped

“I forgot you were a keen flyer. Okay I will show you and you copy” Nathan said as Draco nodded and Nathan showed him the best way to sweep, going from the edge to the middle then pushing it into a pile. Once they were done they went back to the room and placed the rooms away and quickly tidied their area so they would pass inspection. Nathan had to show Draco a few bits he had missed but soon they were done for the day. They went into the living room at the end of the corridor and waited for the others to show up.

Tom and Harrison turned up and explained that the others had left for the trip. The group from breakfast joined him 10 minutes later.

“I have spoken to Richard, we can play football at the park but we need to sign out first.” James said

The group quickly left sighing out and saying where they were going. James bringing his football along, they were able to arrange for a few more people to join them allowing them to have a full size team game. Draco was placed as a defender with Tom while Nathan was in goal and Harrison was a midfielder. They played several games before one of the staff members came and found them explaining it was time for lunch. They went in and had their lunch that appeared before them like at dinner before they went back out. Draco was enjoying football and found that he did not mind getting a bit dirty; he was even more surprised when he was able to stop the ball a few times. In the end they had played 5 games with the score at 3-2 to the other team, but for once he did not think about who won or lost but he had fun and that was all that mattered. For once he was happy.  
They went back at dinner time and joined up with the lyracanites, who had arrived back from the trip half an hour ago. They talked about the shopping trip and about the football match until an argument broke out between James and Eugene about which team was better, it only settled down when Rose suggested watching a game on the television that night, it was an old match that they had on video about the 1966 world cup. They watched the game until the bell sounded for them to go to bed. Draco happily slept that night, feeling like he was welcome here no matter his name or that he was not a muggle or an orphan they had accepted him as Draco not Draco Malfoy.


	40. Shopping and Rituals

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

Draco, Nathan and the twins were waiting in the lobby; they were going to šedá alley. Draco had a small pouch of galleons to spend. Harrison had explained that they were going to a place that accepted muggle and magical money and sold items from both worlds. Sarah was calling out instructions and was doing a headcount; finally everyone was ready to go. The group split into different cars as they headed towards the shopping area. Draco was a bit nervous, he had never heard of šedá alley, the others were not worried so he relaxed a bit but was still on edge.

They reached the shopping area and Draco looked around in shock, he could see an entrance to Gringotts at one end but the shops were a mixture of magical and muggle, he was a bit out of his depth.

“Okay everyone in small groups no more than 5 to a group. Be back here by noon, we will continue afterwards” Sarah said

Draco, Nathan, Tom and Harrison split off into a group and started to look at all of the different shops.

Draco wondered around going from shops to shops sometimes asking about different muggle equipment and what they are for. They did not stay in one shop for long with the exception of the sweet shop. They all brought a variety of muggle and magical sweets all of which Nathan and Harrison insisted Draco must try.

As they were going around looking for gifts for friends and family, Draco became a bit quiet as the day drew on he was getting more and more stressed he hadn't found a gift for Rose that suited her and it was annoying him, they entered on last shop before going to leave he had given up much hope but the he saw it, the gift he was looking for tucked away in a corner.

Meanwhile at the orphanage

The lyracanites were in the male bedrooms. The room looked normal until he entered the ward line. The room itself was bigger than it appeared, giving them more room each area had a ward line around to prevent their realms from acting out when they were asleep. Each area had the royal colours, Tom area was grey as he had no link to a realm and as such was neutral. They had the standard furniture but were decorated in wards to prevent theft. The beds were also different.

Lance who was in the far left corner of the room had a bed that was pure white the bedding was made with phoenix feathers that had been given willingly. The sun was patterned on the covers and a soft glow shown from under the bed.

Alex who was next to him didn’t have a bed more of a cloud that hovered a foot (30cm, 12 inches) off of the ground.

Damien was next to Alex and had a box for a bed filled with soil, when he slept grass and flowers would grow over him.

Jaime helped maintain the soil by supplying water from his miniature pool and no matter how much was taken the pool was never empty and the temperature never changed.

Charlie was on his right and slept on a bed of hot coals, if you entered his ward line you would immediately get burnt as he kept his area at a high temperature.

Harrison was the next bed along his was a normal four poster bed that had been charmed for comfort.

Tom was left in the far right hand corner and had a hammock tied to the wall.

In front of the bed area was a common area that had several chairs and a pull out sofa that could be used as a bed if needed. A large book case surrounded the area that was filled with many different sort of books that varied on subject the only books they did not have were the more advanced Dark Arts, Rose kept hold of them claiming she did not want to affect their souls. Weapons covered the wall, the lyracanites true weapons were on them at all times but it was handy to have a blade or gun nearby. Two doors led off the room one was a standard bathroom, the other was a ritual room identical to the one at the manor. This door was currently open as Jaime and Charlie were carried to their beds having completed the hand over for the winter solace.

Rose was currently in the room and was staring at the wall, she could feel something was going to happen in the next few days but she could not tell what, it was not a bad feeling more of a caution. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Alex changed her to a race around the room in shrunken forms. She just sighed and used the shadows to shrink down to 3 inches (7.5cm) and started to race Alex around the room, the others placing bets on who would win. Alex ended up winning as he grew wings mid run and flew above obstacles that were slowing Rose down on the floor, by the time she had joined him in the air he was already too far ahead. Finally the diner bell sounded and they all returned to normal, Jaime and Charlie had both woken up and hour ago and joined in the group.

They met up with the Tom, Harrison, Draco and Nathan in the dining hall and talked about the shopping trip and the lyracanites said they had been reading for most of the day. When the day was done they split off to their rooms.

Rose waited until 11 o’clock before leaving her room which was black all around the room a full moon was painted on one wall, as she stretched from the coffin she was resting in, and walked towards the shadows near the door and shadow travelled over. Once she arrived they started to set up and at midnight the ritual was complete and she fell into sleep as the seasons were transferred. Meanwhile Draco was staring at the ceiling lost in deep thought about his life so far and his friends wondering if he should mention his brother Ammon Malfoy to his friends.


	41. To become an Alpha

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

Rose was currently sitting in the hospital with Nathan; they were talking about the forbidden forest when a knock was heard at the hospital door. They immediately scrambled into their beds and waited for the person to enter. Tonight was the night of the full moon so they had both hidden so that Draco would not find out. Sarah entered the room with a young man who was clearly nervous following behind, as soon as they were in the doors were quickly closed and locked.

“Rose, we have a new wolf” Sarah said.

“I d-don’t know. I saw a sign and no it’s impossible and you must be mad to go along with this. I am going” The man said.

“What’s your name” Rose spoke softly, she could smell the scent of an untamed wolf on the man and he must be a muggle to have no knowledge of werewolves.

“Liam” The man said

“Okay Liam, why don't you tell us what happened; we won't judge you so don't worry.” Rose said calmly

“Two months ago I was walking home from University; it was late as I had stayed behind to do a project. As I was travelling back I heard a bang as if a door had been slammed on its hinges. I went to have a look to see if someone was trying to steal something or if someone was hurt. When I went to the alley the door had been ripped with chucks of the door littering the alley way, but no one was around, a large dog came over and attacked me, I was pinned down as its teeth went into my shoulder, I was too shocked to scream for help. I managed to kick the dog off slightly and was able to grab a piece of the door and stabbed the dog in the leg and I ran as fast as I could away from the alley. I went home and bandaged the bite, planning on going to the hospital the next morning. When I woke up the bite did not look to bad and I had a lecture in the morning so I just put a bandage on and forgot about the incident. But last month, I can't remember what happened; I went to bed and woke up in a field, a dead rabbit next to me. I went for a walk a week ago and noticed an inn that had not been there before, a notice was up with the day of the next full moon. I walked past every day until yesterday when I went inside. The bar lady came over and said if I had a place to transform, she then started explaining what she believes I am, but it is rubbish, there is no such things as werewolves, it’s impossible. She wrote down this address and said to talk to Rose; she made me promise to come here. I see know that was a mistake, you are nothing more than a child.” Liam said as he finished he stood up to leave.

“Liam, wait you are right I am a child, but I am also a werewolf, Nathan is as well” She said as she pointed to Nathan. “I will show you if you like, then if you still do not believe me and we will let you go, but be warned you were lucky last time, a untamed wolf will normally hunt people not animals.” As she finished she got up off the bed. She looked at Liam who nodded at her.

Rose immediately started the change. Liam watched in fear and wonder as her limbs grew and refused back into another position, he watched as black fur spread out from under her skin and watched her jaw lengthen, the glasses had fallen off in the change and showed red eyes. Where Rose stood was now a wolf that was on hind legs, the back bent over. She went down onto all fours and walked over to Liam and sat down in front of him, tongue hanging loose to show that she was not dangerous. Liam slowly walked towards her and when she nodded her head he went over and inspected her.

Werewolves were not real, yet here was one in front of him. Rose stood up shaking him from his thoughts. He watched in awe as the body changed back to a human, he quickly turned away when he realised Rose was naked.

“Sorry, clothes don’t change” Rose said

“Werewolves are real?” Liam asked

“yes, you are one as well I can tell from your sent, it was probably a rogue wolf that escaped from whatever restraints they had put in place that attacked you. They probably won't even remember.” Rose explained

“What happens now, you're not going to kill me are you or lock me up somewhere?” Liam said the thought of being caught and killed for something that was not his fault or him being locked up.

“Why would we do that? We might need to lock you up if you cannot control the wolf, so you do not hurt people. I can teach you how to control the wolf, so you can control your shift, you will always transform on a full moon but you will be in control. There is one condition however to teaching you this.” Rose said

“Anything” Liam replied quickly

“Wolfs live in packs, to teach you, you will need to become a member of the pack. I am the Alpha female of the pack. This means that you will bond to me in a way, you will be able to communicate using thoughts to the others in the pack like Nathan by using thought. Until we are sure that you have complete control of the wolf you will need to come here and transform. You will also feel safer around others of the pack, most of us live here at least part of the year, other members of the pack that are older will travel in to transform, so you can still have a normal live. The wolf will always be there however if you get angry then you can risk transforming and you might hurt someone so it is your choice.” Rose explained

Liam sat in his thoughts, he would be in control and not a danger and in the process he would have to join a pack.

“How do we bond?” Liam said

“Don't worry, I will do that when I teach you how to control the wolf, basically you need to submit to me, the wolf in you will also need to do this, if not done when you are in control, I will have to fight the wolf for dominance.” Rose said

“Ok I will do it” Liam replied

“Yes a new play mate” Nathan said as he had been quiet during the conversation knowing that Rose needed to concentrate.

Rose and Sarah who was sitting in the corner gave out a small chuckle.

“I will leave you to it Rose. I will leave the silencing charm in place.” Sarah said as he left the room locking the doors as she closed the door.

“Liam I need you to sit on the bed with you back on the wall.” Rose said

Liam did as he was told; Nathan had moved from his bed and was standing in front of the door in case the wolf got passed Rose.

“Liam, I am going to take you inside your mind, you will get flashes of your past, just ignore them if you focus then we will see them. We are going to look for the wolf he should be in with your instincts; once you are there you will need to dominate the wolf. It is different for many people some pin the wolf down, others hurt it to the point where it can’t fight. The wolf submits when it allows you to touch its throat without struggling, you might also want to name your wolf, so if you need to you can call the wolf out to shift.” Rose explained

Liam just nodded. Rose placed her hands on the side of his head and locked straight into his eyes.

Liam looked up and did not recognize where he was a mist was surrounding him. A small chuckle made him turn his head; Rose was standing there with a Wolf next to her.  
“What” he went to say but no sound came out.

“We are in your mind Liam I can hear everything you are thinking, let’s go find your wolf.” Rose said as she walked on the wolf following her closely.

“Is this your wolf” he thought

“Yes, this is Keena” Rose replied and Keena looked up at the mention of the wolf’s name.

The mist got thicker as they made their way though Liam’s mind a soft growling could be heard.

“Keena follow closely, Liam we have found you wolf, I cannot help with the fight. Good luck” Rose said, as she pushed him forward

Liam could not see Rose there was just red surrounding him in a large room, an amber coloured wolf with a brown underbelly stood in the middle growling at him. Liam looked in shock, this was his wolf, and he was pulled out of his thoughts as the wolf leapt on top of him. He immediately grabbed the throat and pulled to the side, to try and pull the wolf of him, it worked to a certain point, the wolf was pulled off but in the struggle he received a scratch wound across the chest. They were both up quickly. Liam was wishing that he had a weapon, suddenly near him there was a small knife. Of course this is my mind he thought. He started to focus and started to imagine chains holding the wolf down, as he opened his eyes he could see the wolf fighting but unable to move, he went over and jumped on the wolfs back and held on tight as the wolf tried to buck him off. He grabbed the throat and squeezed hard, the wolf started to fight harder so he applied more pressure, it was not until the breathing of the wolf became thin and staggered did the wolf stop fighting. He undid the chains allowing the wolf to move but it made no move to fight. He had just beaten the wolf, he was in charge. Rose walked into the room with Keena following close behind. Liam’s wolf immediately growled at the intruders.

“Submit Liam, Show me your neck” Rose said

Liam did as he was told and knelt down head to one side showing his neck Rose went over and placed a hand around his throat, he felt threatened but did not fight back, suddenly the hands were replaced with teeth, and he shook slightly with fear

“Relax Liam, Keena won’t hurt you, we are one so it is not needed to say but it is more of a safety measure” Rose said as she had her hand placed on Liam’s wolf and the wolf aside from a small whine of discomfort did not fight the feeling, after both human and wolf had submitted to Rose and Keena, Rose went and held out a hand to help Liam up.

“You are now a member of the pack, and you are in charge of your wolf, you will have your human mind when your body changes as you are the alpha of the mind. Most Werewolves have the wolf as the dominant meaning when they change they have no control. Now it is time you named your wolf” Rose said

“How?” Liam asked

“Place your hand on his head and say the name you want” Rose explained

Liam went over to his wolf that bowed its head when it came closer to show submission. Liam placed a hand on his head and said “Lucas”

“Let's go and see what trouble we caused in the real world.” Rose said as she walked back with Liam, Lucas started to follow him. “Tell your wolf to stay; otherwise you are going to change. If you want to change call out Lucas come in your mind on focus on the feel of the shift, it is easier to focus on the shift but you have not experienced on that you can remember yet.” Rose said

Doing as he was told, the wolf went back to the first room as Rose, Keena and Liam were surrounded by mist and then vanished.

Back at the hospital Nathan was sitting in front of the door staring at the pair. Liam immediately growled. Rose and Nathan growled back, Nathan to show dominance and Rose to order him to step down.

“Tonight is the full moon; we have two hours before we can meet the rest of the pack, why don't you tell us about your course.” Rose said as she made her way back to bed.  
Liam complied and started to explain about his course in psychology.


	42. The mark of an Elder

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

“Normal talking”  
`Mental talking’

* * *

 

`Lance we need to talk’

Lance was sitting in a living area with Draco, Alex, Jaime, Charlie, Harrison, Damien and Tom. They were currently playing a game of cards using two packs. He had just managed to calm Draco down as he was very worried about his friends and he wanted to visit them. Draco’s friendship had always been good with everyone in the mystic house and it was no secret and Draco and Rose were close, however over the last few days his friendship with Nathan had grown a lot. Draco had panicked when Nathan started to violently coughing this morning.

“Excuse me I forgot to do something in the nursery.” He said to the group. Inwardly he said `Rose needs to see me’

As he left the room he headed towards the nursery in case Draco was watching, when he was sure he would not be caught out by Draco he disappeared in a white light and repapered in the hospital. There was a young man on one of the beds that jumped out of his skin when he Lance appeared out of thin air.

“Relax this is Lance, the person who I mentioned before.” Rose said while glaring at Nathan who was laughing at him. He quickly stopped when he saw the glare. Rose could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

“Can all wizards do that?” The boy asked

“No, they tend to back a lot of noise when they teleport” Rose replied

“Who is this and what do you want?” Lance said in a full authority tone. He did not like people using his name, he preferred his title.

“This is Liam, a new wolf and I need to talk to you in private. How about the Elder meeting room at the manor?” Rose replied, when Lance nodded they both disappeared; Lance in a white light, while Rose was absorbed by the shadows.

At The Manor

“I hate it when you give out my name. I am an Elder and as such I should be respected as one.” Lance said angrily as soon as they appeared in the room.

The room itself was small but cosy; there were three chairs, a white one, a gold one and a black one that changed to fit into the person’s body language at the time to meet their comfort needs. The chairs were placed around a large round table. There were no windows and only one door that only appeared when the room was needed. Lance went and sat in the white chair while Rose walked over and sat in the black chair.

“Yes I know but he is part of the pack and will be around the orphanage so needs to know your name not title, or do you want to be found out?” Rose snapped her fangs extending. “Anyway like most of the outside pack he believes we are powerful magic’s that have a lot of influence with the ministry.”

“What is so important that it could not wait until tomorrow?” Lance said calmly, he did not want to anger Rose this close to the full moon.

“It is to do with the new wolf. He is a blessed” Rose said as her fangs retracted.

“Whose?” Lance said quickly shock and surprise clearly seen on his face.

“Yours” Rose replied

“Are you sure?” Lance asked disbelief was clear in his tone.

“Like all the wolfs I checked his soul to see if I should teach him to control the wolf or if he would abuse the power. I do not want people like Fenrir Greyback having full control of the shift.” Lance shuddered at the thought and gestured to Rose to continue. “Expecting a small tint of grey like all wolfs, I was surprised when they was a very small speck, the wolf was there I could sense it and there was nothing wrong with the wolf. It was his soul it shone so brightly similar to the sun or that of a newborn infant that has not been introduced to the darkness of this world. I however ignored this and continued with the search to see if there was enough darkness in him to be a threat, instead I saw your mark on his soul. Before you say anything I have seen your mark so many times I am positive that it was yours. It was the outline of the sun with a phoenix rising out of it being followed by a dove” Rose said.

She paused for a drink of water and to allow the information to sink in. After a few minutes she continued.

“When I went in his mind to help him control the wolf, I lied and said I could not help. I mean it is one thing to allow adults to fight a wolf but a child fighting a wolf, and they only need to dominate once, if I did not help it would go against everything I fight for. If he looked like he was going to lose, I would have helped, I would...” Rose said

“Focus” Lance interrupted.

“Sorry. He had mastered the mental arts so quickly, during the fight he had chained the wolf down so that it could not move. I have never seen anyone do that without having, Legilimency or Occlumency training. It was the quickest I have ever seen a wolf tamed. He is part of my realm, but only because of the wolf. His soul is marked. His soul is yours.” Rose finished

“He is a blessed” Lance stated

“Yes” Rose confirmed.

“Does he know?” Lance asked

“No, it is not my place to tell him.” Rose replied

Lance let his head rest in his hands, lost in thought for a minute. “I will tell him after the full moon, he is going to be confused as it is.” Lance said before being surrounded by white light to go back to the orphanage.

Rose sighed and sat down in her own deep thought for a few minutes before standing up and going to the shadows. She looked at the third chair in the room, a look of sadness in her eyes and muttered to herself “what have we done to this world?” Before turning back to the shadows and she travelled back to the orphanage only five minutes from when she had left.


	43. The race

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe/ Keena- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

Finally it was time for the full moon, Nathan and Rose had managed to sneak out of the hospital unseen and were in the different pack rooms waiting to change. There was only a few minutes left.

Draco was sitting on the floor in a large hall room, no one would tell him why they were all there but some of the other kids around were excited and many were happily talking. Suddenly a loud howl filled the air. Draco stood up in panic, the others were laughing at him, before he could asked a lot more howls filled the air, soon joined by some of the people in the hall, the lyracanites quickly joined in making sure Harrison howled first. Draco by this stage was freaking out made worse when a large black werewolf walked out Draco stood in complete fear as he stared at the beast. It ignored everyone in the hall and went over and scratched on the door at the other end of the hall. After a few minutes it must have decided it was fed up as it let out another howl. Draco who was scared before was now terrified, at least 30 werewolves walked out of each door in fact he reckoned the number was closer to one hundred but he did not want to stay and become a prey or worse a werewolf. He started to run towards the door but was quickly caught by Tom and Damien that caught him before he could reach the door. Damien quickly but a hand on his mouth, sensing that he was going to scream.

"It's okay, all of the wolves are tame and none of them will hurt you." Damien said softly  
Draco was still shaking from fear disbelief on his face.

"Look at them Draco there are children here and yet you are the only one panicking look at the wolves." Tom said

Draco was turned around so he could see the werewolves, he noticed they were walking around the children yet they were not acting aggressive a few of them were play fighting with the older children, he could tell they were playing as they kept they did not make any move at all to bite, a few of the wolves even had people on their back. Draco started to relax, but tensed up when the first black werewolf walked over it was being followed by two wolf's an amber wolf that wolf that was nervous and a grey wolf that was more confident but was still a bit nervous, the black one was leading them towards them, no towards him.

Harrison went over and jumped on the grey wolf pinning it to the ground and started to wrestle while the amber one watched the pair. The black one looked and rolled its eyes before going over to the group, the wolf bowed its head slightly to the group as they bowed back to the wolf.

"Draco this is the alpha female of the pack, Keena. The alpha male is not here at the moment so she is in charge" Lance said from behind Draco making him jump but he still did not take his eyes of the wolf.

The alpha walked over to Draco her head bent down low to show that she was not threatening. She rested her head against his chest and did not move. Draco looked a Keena in shock before lowering a shaking hand a petting her fur. A bell rung inside the hall and a lot of movement happened at one.

Keena bent her front leg in front of Draco showing her back.

"The bell means it the start of a race." Tom explained "she wants you to ride her"

"What do you mean ride?" Draco asked

"Alpha may I join Draco as his partner?" Tom asked

The wolf nodded its head. Tom climbed on leaving enough room for Draco to climb on behind him. He gestured for Draco to climb on

"I d,don't kn…" Draco started before he was grabbed by Lance who was on the amber wolf he saw earlier, Alex was sitting behind him and was placed on the wolf before it stood up he quickly grabbed hold of Tom. They went over to a line that had appeared on the floor. Keena was in the front. Charlie and Ben were on one of the betas while Jaime and Damien were on the other. Harrison was one the grey wolf on his own all of them made their way to the front. There was a bit of growling when the grey and amber wolf joined them closer to the front but were quickly silenced when Keena let out a deep and powerful growl.

One of the night staff was standing at the line with a flag. "Two laps of the hall if your rider falls off you have to stay until they get back on or if they are hurt you protect them until you can get them to safety." The staff member said before blowing a whistle that had the wolves whining at the noise before they started off, Keena in the lead at the moment but was being brought forward quickly by some of the others in the pack. Draco was holding on to Tom for dear life as they ran, it was very different from riding a broom. Tom was holding on with such ease having done this many times he was currently talking to Rose mentally while they ran.

One of the newer wolfs wanting to impress the alpha ran ahead but slipped and knocked both of its riders off a seven and ten year old. The wolf immediately got them to lie close to each other and laid down on top of them and waited for the group to go pass, as there was not enough time for them to get out or for the wolves to stop. Draco saw this and was a bit scared in case he was thrown off but also felt confused the wolf was risking injury to protect humans, from all he had been taught werewolves were monsters that would kill you as soon as they saw you but none of the wolves had been aggressive the fact that he was riding on their leader was proof of that, he was still not happy with the agreement but he could not deny this was fun. He relaxed slightly. His posture meant that Keena was more happy speeding up taking the lead from the grey wolf.

"Ahh Keena that's not fair" Harrison called over

"Face it brother you have lost this race" Tom called back

The wolves shared a brief glance and nodded they both speed up. Keena being aware of her inexperienced rider. They were on the last lap now and reaching the finishing line. They kept at the same distance and crossed the line at the same time leading to a draw.

"You two did that one purpose." Harrison grumbled

The wolves both nodded their heads. While Harrison sulked. They wolves laid down allowing the riders to get off. Draco was the first to get off. When the wolf stood up he went over and bowed like he had seen the others doing. "Thank you." Before going over to the wall and sitting down to think about what he had just seen. As he looked around the hall, he was the laughing and joy that the wolves were bringing but he also noticed something else. Shock and denial filled his face as he looked around the group but it was clear to see. He hung his head how could he be so blind.


	44. One wolf, two wolf , werewolf

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe/ Keena- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

Draco had now backed into a corner, muttering to himself that it can't be true. Nathan was the first to notice Draco's behaviour and went over to Lance and nudged him over to Draco.

"Get away from me" Draco spat as Nathan went to approach him

Lance turned to the grey wolf he sighed as the wolf looked confused and hurt "Go and get Keena" he ordered. Nathan quickly ran off to the black wolf that stood above the others in both height and power.

Lance sat down next to Draco. In response Draco tried to shuffle away from Lance but he was already in a corner.

"What's wrong Draco?" Lance asked concern in his voice.

"You all lied to me, I thought I was your friend and you all lied" Draco said anger in his voice but also betrayal.

The other lyracanites including Rose had noticed the tone in his voice and they wanted to go over and help but they knew that Lance would be able to handle the situation as it was Harrison, Tom and Rose were standing nearby with a clearly anxious Nathan.

Draco now staring at the floor deliberately avoiding the gaze of the others, the other humans in the room had noticed the confrontation but the wolves were keeping them away from Draco and Lance on Keena orders.

"Draco, what did we lie about?" Lance asked softly.

"Our friendship" Draco mumbled to the point where if Lance did not have increased hearing as he was sitting under a light, he might not have heard him.

"We have never lied about our friendship Draco, you are all of our friends, and we would not have invited you if not." Lance said.

"But their werewolves" Draco replied lifting his head slightly so they would be able to hear him.

"I thought you worked out that there are werewolves here when you rode on Keena" Lance chuckled trying to cheer his friend up.

"I know that" Draco snapped "I also know that no one here is wearing a band."

The reaction was quick Nathan was now beyond scared and was at risk of losing control. This caused Rose to take action and start pushing him into the rooms where they first changed in case his wolf gained control. Harrison was helping Rose, while the others were staring at Draco in shock, they did not think he would be able to tell or that they could forget that detail.

"We did not tell you Draco because of how werewolves are treated in society. Not one wolf here would harm anyone and they are in control, in fact as much as I hate to admit it they are probably more powerful than we are but if you tell Rose I said that you will regret it. As you have probably already guessed the people who wear the bands are werewolves they choose to wear the bands not because it separates them but unities them as a pack and also so they know their position in the pack and who they can go to if they have a problem. I know several of the younger children want to wear a band because they apparently look good. I will confirm that both Rose and Nathan are werewolves." Lance said

"So it was not because you do not like me" Draco said.

"Draco we all like you, in fact we wanted to tell you but were unsure on how you would react after growing up in the wizarding world." Lance said.

"I never fitted in there. People wanted to be my friend because of my family name not because of who I am. My father hates me, if I do anything wrong such as express my own opinion I am punished." Draco said "Are Rose and Nathan here?" he added wanting to change the subject.

"No, Nathan is in time-out as he almost lost control of the wolf when he realised that you know what he was and Rose joined him." Damien said from nearby.

"He's lost control." Draco said shocked

"No, Keena realised what was going on and moved him into the other room. I think we should go in there it is more private." Lance said "unless you wish to remain here."

Draco looked around the room and nodded, the rest of the lyracanites joined Draco and Lance but at a distance so that they did not overwhelm Draco. Lance lead Draco into the male changing area that was just of the main hall it was also where Rose and Nathan were in wolf form and Harrison who was still in human form was sitting nearby.

"Where is Rose?" Draco questioned Lance who was standing beside him.

"Werewolf's have two names one for the human side and one for the wolf." Harrison explained from his spot on the floor.

"Okay…" Draco said a bit confused "that does not answer by question."

"Keena is Rose." Charlie said as he went and sat on of the mats that was placed on the floor to make it more comfortable for the younger werewolves to transform.

"So the grey wolf is Nathan" Draco said.

"Yep" Alex said popping the `p'.

"Or moon moon" Jaime added causing a small growl from Nathan and laughter from the group.

"You should never let them name the wolf when they are young. They always pick weird names but it is always hilarious with what they come an out with" Harrison said

Both wolfs looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement to Harrison's statement.

"Rose. Why did you not tell me? I thought we were close" Draco said to Rose in reply she slowly approached Draco who stiffened but did not make a move to walk away from her.

She then placed her head against his chest as she did earlier and let out a low whine.

Draco reached out with shaking hands and patted the top of Rose's head and smiled slightly when he felt the soft fur underneath his skin.

"So you are the leader of all of the werewolves" Draco said to Rose.

"One of them, and only of this pack although it is getting bigger each month as muggle werewolf's and magical are allowed in the pack." Tom said as he joined Charlie on the floor in fact it was now only Draco and Lance that were standing as Rose had sat down in front of Draco and Nathan was lying next to Jaime.

"How many leaders are there?" Draco questioned

"Depends Rose is the definite head no one would dare fight her on that. There is an alpha male that is of level footing with Rose and then the two betas that Charlie and Damien were riding that are a rank below Rose.' Jaime said

"Where is the alpha male if he is not here?" Draco said very afraid that the male might not be happy with him knowing.

"He's here" Damien said in a sing song tone

"But then..." Draco stammered unable to finish what he was going to say.

"I am the alpha male." Harrison said that caused all heads including the wolves to turn and look at him.

To prove this point Rose and Nathan moved from their positions and went over to Harrison who stood up off the floor. Nathan bowed low to Harrison while Rose bowed her head slightly to show her back.

"But you're not a werewolf" Draco said.

"You are half right. I have werewolf blood but it is dilated meaning I can choose when to shift. I get the pull to the moon but don't need to turn" Harrison explained

Draco turned to look at Tom "are you..."

"No" Tom shook his head, "Harrison had an accident and needed a blood transfusion the blood they put in was that of a muggle werewolf that did not know of the condition at the time. We later learnt that the ministry had killed them as they tend to with most muggle werewolves."

"Can you shift?" Draco asked after getting his head around what he had been told even if he did not understand what a blood transfusion was.

Harrison nodded his head and started to remove his clothes only leaving his underwear on for the sake of Draco and focused on calling his wolf out that was called Gwydion. You could see the bones reforming and placing back together and the hair on his body began growing faster than it would on a human. They all watched the transformation and suddenly after 30 seconds a pure white werewolf with a black patch on its chest stood in the room. It let out a howl to alert the other wolves that he had shifted that was quickly joined in my Nathan and Rose and was attempted by the lyracanites the room.

Draco looked at the group and even though they were not human they were still his friends Nathan being his usual cheeky self. Harrison who felt comfortable enough to shift for and in front of him despite how painful the transformation looked and Rose who was still ordering people around. He held up his hands and joined in with the howling. The rest of the night was spent with several play fights from the wolves until around 1 o'clock when everyone was ushered to their rooms and the wolves all curled up in the main hall as they slept until the rising of the sun and the setting of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you did not know Gwydion is a magician or trickster in Welsh mythology.


	45. Blessed

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

Lance, Harrison and Rose were sitting in one of the orphanages office, the excuse about why they were there was that they were discussing what happened on the full moon. The real reason they were there was that they were waiting for Liam to turn up.

The room was fairly small there was a desk and three office chairs however the lyracanites were ignoring them as they had conjured their own chairs to and were sitting informally in the room as they did not want to frighten their guest. Liam was Lance's blessed so Lance should be the only one to explain what he is, however since he is a werewolf he is part of Roses realm and is also part of her pack, Rose is there to make sure that Liam is safe and understands what he is. Harrison is there as alpha male of the pack and to gain experience he will also be used in case Liam shifts or in case the elders get agitated; as that tends to lead to violence particularly if Rose is involved.  
The door opened and Liam entered the room, he was clearly nervous but relaxed when he saw that it was only children in the room.

"Hi" Liam said as he went and sat next to Rose. This caused Lance to become a bit upset as he was the boy's family, Harrison shifted next to him to let him know that his feelings were being felt. As he looked back at Rose she had her head tilted slightly, to show that she was not a threat.

"Hello Liam, do you remember me?" Lance asked

"You're the one with the light show. Sorry I can't remember your name but there was a lot of information to take in" Liam replied.

"That is understandable, my name is Lance." He said.

Liam nodded and asked "Why am I here?" while looking at Rose.

"It would be best if Lance explained" Rose said calmly.

Liam turned to look at Lance who had stiffened up, when Liam had turned to ask Rose instead of him. Harrison was a bit nervous he thought that it was pointless him being here but in the last few minutes alone he could see how things could become violent. Rose had not reacted to Lance's body actions or his threats that were being shouted into their minds until he cut the link off, so he could not hear him, Harrison assumed that Rose had done the same. Rose understood where Lance was coming from true blessed were incredibly rare. She had never had one in her realm instead she chose to bless certain families such as the Evan family but the blessings do not last very long. Harrison would have been the last generation to receive the blessing. As a result they are not called blessed they are called chosen's or claimed.

"Liam, we are not just magic's here. We are a part of nature, and as such control certain elements. This means for one thing that we are older than we look and for another we are more powerful than most magic's." Lance said

"How old are you?" Liam asked

"I am 2, 367, 543, 524, Rose is 2, 368, 543, 524 and Harrison is in training and is only 11 years old." Lance said

Liam sat opened mouth he had gone pale when their ages were mentioned and Rose thought that he was going to faint.

"I always feel old when you mention my age" Rose muttered

"That is because you are old" Lance snapped back

Liam stared at the pair in shock. "What do you want with me" Liam asked fear in his voice.

"For one relax. We do not mean any harm. I don't bite." Lance said he waited for a few moments to try and get Liam to relax. "As I mentioned we control certain elements, we have an order to help maintain the natural balance on earth. The more influence you have on earth and the amount of power you have places you into a certain group at the top of the order you have the elders then seniors and finally juniors. Do you understand so far?"

Liam only nodded in reply.

"I am Elder Life, Light and I also have power over the sun. Harrison is in training to be junior magic and Rose is Elder Death, Darkness and has power over the moon." Lance said he did not continue as Liam was instantly away from Rose and was on the other side of the room. Rose was used to this reaction so did not openly react however there was sadness in her eyes and the lyracanites including the ones that were not in the room could feel her hurt that was being rolled off in her emotions.

She went to move towards him.

"Get away from me" Liam shouted

Lance was getting angry and it was completely focused on Rose as she was threatening his blessed, part of him knew that it was not her fault. However his instincts were strong and he growled at her. Rose instantly moved away from Liam but did not back down to him. Once she was on the other side of the room Lance calmed down enough to realise that Rose was not threatening his blessed anymore.

Harrison was staring at the pair, he did not know what to do, he knew he would not be able to defeat either of them in a fight and it is unlikely that they would stop fighting once they got started. If they did fight his priority would be getting Liam out of here and then warding the room with as much power as he could so that they did not destroy the orphanage. He looked at Liam and went to move towards him he tensed but did not object. Lance turned his attention to him, he did not threaten him instead he simply watched him.

"This must be confusing Liam. I am part human like you and will be until I am mature enough to accept the realm of magic. No one here wants to harm you. Lance is being a bit over protective and also it does not help that their realms clash. They get on well enough and consider each other family, I know they would both die for each other, but they drive each other insane as they are completely different. Lance is going to explain why we are telling you this, ok. I promise no harm will come to you." Harrison said the elders were watching him but he did not care, they may have lived amongst humans since the beginning of time but they did not know what it was like to be human or to have threats. Liam slowly nodded he did trust them after all they welcomed him into their home and had never made to threaten him but it was so much to take in he was in the same room as life and death.

"Does that make you gods?" Liam asked.

"No, we won't tell you if there is a god or not but we are not gods" Rose said a slight hint of annoyance was in her tone. She hates being referred to as one of the gods of the dead partially when most of them are considered evil or unloved. Rose might be evil as it comes with her realms, such as she will torture people as that is what is required in hell or a hell counterpart depending on a person's religion, and the fact that she will inflict pain and disease on people, but there are limits.

Lance glared at Rose. Before turning to Liam and saying "there are certain beings, normally related to humans that are born as a blessed of a realm. This means they have certain powers of the realm they have been blessed with and overall they are there children. It is incredibly rare and we are usually told on their birth. In fact they are so rare Rose has never had a blessed only chosen which are people or family that we choose to bless such as Harrison he is blessed by the elders and seniors. Liam you are a blessed. In fact your are my blessed. Liam you are my son." He looked at Liam as he finished and watched as the boy tried to take the information in.

"No I have a mother and father, this can't be..." Liam muttered to himself.

"Yes you do, but know you have two dads I am not biological but on a soul level. My very being is calling out to protect you, I would not normally growl at Rose for that reaction but you did not want her near you and she was scaring you so she was a threat." Lance explained

"I can't deal with this right now, first I am a werewolf and now you are telling me that I have two fathers one of which is not even human but a part of nature." Liam said his voice raising.

"You needed to know there is a chance that your powers are dangerous and Lance can teach you how to control them. It appears that you have control of the minds art if not trained you might find yourself reading peoples mind by accident or you could end up showing everyone in the nearby area your memories or what you are thinking? It is okay to be angry or scared, I would be but please before you hurt yourself or others, at least let Lance train you." Rose said she was still resting on the opposite wall to Liam and she was not going to move until she knew it was safe to do so, starting a fight in a small office is never a good idea.

Liam sat lost in thought for a few minutes, no one moved and the only noise that could be heard was the breathing of the four of them in the room "Ok, I am willing to try but only because I don't want to hurt anyone. To be clear you will not replace my father" Liam said looking at Lance.

"I don't want to nor am I trying to, I am only trying to keep you safe." Lance said, Liam nodded in response.

"Liam this is important do you still consider Rose a threat" Harrison said.

"No, she helped me when she did not have to. I was just a bit spooked and overwhelmed. Why?" Liam asked

"Because while you saw her as a threat she would not be able to move away from the wall while you were still in the room as Lance would see that as a threat" Harrison explained.

"And I do not want to be stuck on this wall the entire time, people to see, souls to torture." Rose said jokingly

"What?" Liam asked shocked

"Relax I am not going to harm you, I only harm people who deserve it such as murders. I would never harm an innocent." Rose said "I can't" was muttered afterwards Liam did not hear but Lance and Harrison did.

"Let her leave the wall I know she won't harm me." Liam said

Rose relaxed and lead them out of the room before heading off to spend the rest of the day with Draco to prove that their friendship was not a lie and that she was not avoiding him after he found out. Lance was left talking to Liam about when he would be able to have his training. Harrison let out a loud sigh of relief it had been very uncomfortable in the room and he was glad that they did not fight as he did not know what to do. He was so glad that he had a family but he swore that they would be the death of him. He ran up to Rose and gave her a quick hug to show that he did appreciate what she has done for him before wandering off to find Tom, they started a game of hide and seek three hours ago before he was called before the meeting and he needed to either find him and admit that it was a record or apologise for leaving him.


	46. Snow at Christmas

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

It was snowing outside the orphanage. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and only two people were awake inside the building as the night staff had the day off as at it was now Christmas Day. Rose was one of the people awake, she was looking out of the window just watching the snow fall. She was using the natural darkness and moonlight to allow her to see the beauty outside before it would be used to build snowmen or for snowball fights but that was all in the future for now she was happy looking at the beauty as she slowly became lost in thought.

On principle the lyracanites did not normally celebrate Christmas as they kept their realms unbiased to accommodate the different religions. However since she found the twins they thought that they better at least introduce them to the custom as they were always going to be going to Hogwarts to mix with children their own age and not just people pretending.

As a result not many of the people or lyracanites are aware that the elders were present at the birth of Jesus. A small smile crept on her lips as she remembered Jesus being born as it was a big event she was there with the Christian God at the time as he nervously paced heaven while his son was being born. She shivered when she remembered the part where she told the Christian god that the child was entering her realm. Lance had to calm him down but not before he had added a new scar to the side of her neck that went all the way down to her true form. She was not allowed to wait with them after that she was told to go and find the Archangel Gabriel so that the world will know about the boy's birth. After she found him and told the angel that it was time, she turned invisible and flew to where Jesus was being born and watched as Mary held the infant in her arms, she smiled at the family as she was forced back into the corner when the shepherds appeared. Lance joined her soon afterwards and watched as the shepherds paid their blessing. Gabriel joined the pair a bit later on explaining that a star was leading three wise men in this direction. The angel did not stay very long feeling uncomfortable being around the elders. The elders quickly disappeared soon after, as king Herold was going to order the death of all male infants causing Rose to become very busy collecting the souls of the infants and Lance was busy trying to maintain the balance between life and death.

She smiled as she remembered the fun she had when there was less to do and when people were not aware that she was a trickster or prankster, although sometimes the pranks would lead to the person's death or cause harm as a result she stopped pulling pranks in fear of hurting someone she cared about. Pulling herself out of those thoughts she settled into the thoughts about the past the children she had left in the world that did not know that death was their ancestor and then she thought about the life she was currently living and if she was doing the right thing.

Draco was the only other person awake, he was excited that it was Christmas he was missing his family his mother most of all. On Christmas day his mother would always go into his room with hot chocolate on Christmas morning and greet him with a hug. She would then spend the day with him as he unwrapped his presents and played games around the house they would do that yule party the night after so that Christmas day was all about family.

The real reason that Draco was awake, was that he was thinking about his brother and if he was still alive. If he was looking out at the night sky and thinking about his family or if he was even aware that he still had family remaining, or would he hate Draco when he found him. Draco looked out at the night sky he could not see much from his place on the bed so he slowly crept over to the window in the room and watched as he saw the snow fall but that was not what caught his eye. The stars seemed a lot brighter that night he knew the full moon had just gone but the light that was reflected on the snow filled ground opened his eyes to a different kind of beauty. One star was particularly bright he looked out as it outshone the others around it and yet was still humble. He just watched the star as if it was calling out to him. He looked back to the room he was staying in and looked at the boys he was sharing with to all of them it did not matter that he had a powerful family name or that they had a werewolf staying with them or even that there were muggles in the room. They might not have much and they did not have a family but it did not matter they all had each other. Draco had a feeling that if one of the residents of the orphanage got into danger or trouble that the rest of them would defend them no matter if they were outnumbered. They had no family so instead they made their own. Draco looked back at the star and made a promise and he made a promise that he would find his brother that he would form a bond as close to the ones he had seen at the orphanage. He promised that once he found him he would never let go he would not stop until he found out the truth about his brother, even if he was dead he needed to know he needed to pay his respects. Draco went back to bed and curled under the covers to try and get a bit more sleep, what he did not know was that someone had heard him.


	47. The gift

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

Everyone was in the dining area and was waiting for breakfast to be over so that they could go back to their rooms and open their presents. The lyracanites were sitting with Draco and Nathan at a table towards the edge of the room and were playing the guessing game on what gifts they will get.

The elders were having a small discussion of their own outwardly they were talking about what is better as a Christmas roast, turkey or goose but inwardly they were arguing about what bird was better to the point where they were getting a headache. Unknowingly Nathan interrupted the argument.

"What did you get for your birthday Rose?" Nathan asked.

"It was your birthday, when?" Draco said suddenly.

"I do not celebrate birthdays Nathan as you well know. Draco I was born on the 23rd December, but as I just mentioned I do not celebrate by birthday." Rose said very sternly that reminded everyone of Professor McGonagall

"But why?" Nathan asked

"Because I only found out when I was born a year ago, I do not feel right celebrating a day in which I was born when I was not even sure of the date and seeing as I have never celebrated I do not intend to start now." Rose replied. The truth was that they could not celebrate their true birthday as the calendar was not in use when they were created particularly for Rose as no one was around to confirm her date of birth/creation.

Suddenly jingle bells could be heard and a man dressed as Santa Clause walked into the middle of the hall and he was greeted with cheers particularly from the younger children. Only the elders and Draco were not cheering. The elders instead were politely clapping and Rose was explaining to Draco what the man represents.

"Have you all been good boys and girls?" Santa asked the cheering group of children.  
This was once again greeted with the hall being filled with cheering.

"I have a small surprise for you all. I decided instead of just leaving gifts I thought I would deliver them myself. As I speak my elves are delivering your presents into your room. However I thought you all deserve one present now." With the wave of his wand everyone had a small gift placed in front of them.

Everyone quickly tore into the wrapping paper. Draco was looking at his in shock as he did not think he would be included in the event or receiving a gift as he was only a guest at the orphanage.

It turned out everyone got the same gift they all got a pack of sweets and a bouncy ball that was charmed to change colour every time the ball bounced.

A Christmas elf came into the room that distracted everyone from there presents particularly seeing as there were several hundred bouncy balls in the room and if everyone had a ball there was bound to be chaos. Rose being the queen of chaos and mischief already had the idea of creating a riot with the ball but was currently being stooped as had Lance snatched the ball away from her as soon as she had unwrapped the gift. She still had a smirk on her face after all she is not the only prankster in the group. The marauder gene was in Harrison and Tom was a great strategist. The seniors were also massive prankster particularly Damien and Jaime as they often use their realms to ensure people get lost or generally to spoke them.

"I have been told by my helper that all your presents are ready, now I am off to the North Pole for next year and remember be good." Santa said as he left the room to the sound of sleigh bells and children clapping.

The staff that were supervising the children gave everyone permission to go back to their rooms. The table agreed to go to the maths classroom with their gifts so they could all open them together.

The lyracanites all had small gifts to give each other but they would get more specific gifts once everyone had gone to bed. As a result they all had a small pile of gifts to carry into the classroom with the promise of more meaningful gifts in the evening.

The male lyracanites were the first in the room charming their bags to be feather light meant they were able to move through the halls quickly. Draco was next as he was struggling with his gifts as his parents had sent him a lot of stuff. Nathan had a decent sized pile and was laughing behind him and continued when he realized that Draco was going to have to do two trips to make sure he got all of the gifts. Rose having the furthest to travel and having difficulty seeing as the bond between the lyracanites was weak and being in the light was causing her to tire so she no longer was using the shadows to see and was relying on the stick, walked in dragging her sack behind her. Draco soon entered with his second pile of gifts and placed them with the rest in a pile behind him. They quickly placed the gifts from each other in front of where the person was sitting and agreed to open them one person at a time.

As they slowly opened there presents going round the group they all thanked and laughed at some of the gifts, none more so when Alex opened his gifts all though it was only the  
seniors and the elders that were truly laughing because of the gift the others were laughing at Alex's reaction.

Draco was getting nervous he hadn't opened his yet but Rose was about to open his. What if she did not like it? Had their friendship truly recovered? He was also a bit worried he had not thought about if Rose would be able to use the gift.

He watched with his nerves on edge. Everyone in the room could smell the nerves that was coming of Draco in waves, it was clear it was important to him that he had gotten the right gift.

Rose carefully unwrapped the gift guessing that the gift was fragile. She slowly felt a round flat object falls into her palm and the touch of it was glass. She could also feel the magic from the object. She smiled she knew what it was and how expensive they are so are normally only used on lovers or family.

"Thank you Draco, this is fantastic it would save the owls a break anyway." Rose said.

Draco visibly relaxed "I am glad you like it, I was so worried about what to get you." He said in reply.

"I think it is time you opened my gift then Draco." Rose said as she pointed out a square present at the side of his pile.

Draco took the gift and unwrapped the paper curiosity filled him as he pulled the paper off that was a snitch design on a green background. A letter fell out fist followed by a book. He picked up the letter first and read

I Rose Wolfe of the Ancient and Noble house Lady Wolfe and Baronesses Pontmercy do hereby claim under the house of Wolfe, Draco Malfoy of the minor house of Malfoy. May good fortune fall upon his house.

Draco was left staring at the parchment it was small but meant a lot.

"Draco are you ok?" Rose asked concern in her voice.

"I, I" Draco stuttered.

The others looked at him with amusement on his face. Rose went over and sat down next to Draco pulling him into a side hug.

"Draco you are one of my best friends, at least now it is officially known. Before you ask only you are mentioned because your father has been tried under law, even if he was found innocent I am not willing to break my family's code to accept him particularly as I have never met him. I am willing to think about your mother but same as your father I would need to make by own judgements on whether to accept them or not." Rose explained in quiet voices to Draco who just nodded in response before pulling Rose closer into the hug.

Rose slowly reached behind Draco and picked up the book. "I thought you might a book on our customs in France and on your history." Rose said as she handed it over.  
Draco took to the book and had a look at the title before having a flick through the pages.

"Thank you" he said and lent on Roses side while Harrison opened his next gift.

"Is this from anyone in here?" Harrison asked as he looked at the item for a card.

Everyone shook their heads

"No note on the parcel. It must have got lost in the paper." Harrison said.

While Harrison was checking all of the lyracanites including the twins had done a scan on the package and there was nothing overly dangerous about the item.  
As Harrison opened the package two things happened first a small note fell out and the second Rose grabbed her forehead in pain.

* * *

The gifts

 **Who received the gifts**  
(Who brought the gifts)

**Harrison Received**

(Tom) Quidditch supply kit, (Draco) a box of sugar quills, (Nathan) a box of chocolate fudge, (Rose) Mirror charmed to give suggestion on appearance, (Lance) Hogwarts a history book, (Alex and Damien) a nimbus 2000, (Jaime) a Herbology book, (Charlie) a stuffed wolf charmed to alert you of anyone going in your trunk, invisibility cloak, (Snape) pictures of lily and potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a staff and a set of battle robes.  
Tom Received  
(Harrison) great chess players book, (Draco) bertie botts every flavour bean, (Nathan) box of chocolate frogs, (Rose) jumper with a picture of the weird sisters on the front,(Lance) a traveling chess set, (Alex) – book on how to overcome the fear of flying, (Damien) a Herbology book, (Jaime) charms book, (Charlie) potions book, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a set of battle robes and a set of throwing knifes.

**Draco Received**

(Harrison and Tom) boxes of muggle sweets, (Nathan) a green scarf with his initials stitched on, (Rose) A letter to confirm that he is under her house in France, a book on pureblood history from her family library, (Lance) a camera charmed to work around magic, (Alex and Charlie) A nimbus 2000, (Damien) a book on football and the rules as well as a football, (Jaime) a quidditch set, (Parents) general gifts you would expect from your parents.  
Nathan Received  
(Harrison and Rose) A higher position in the pack, band to prove it, (Tom) a box of chocolate frogs, (Lance) A book on mind arts, (Alex) Robes that are charmed to stay warm, (Damien) a necklace with a wolfs tooth that was in fact his own tooth, (Jaime) a dog chew toy, (Charlie) a book on famous werewolves.

**Rose Received**

(Harrison and Tom) a book on blind wizards and witches, (Draco) a mirror that will allow them to communicate, (Nathan) a locket with a clump of his fur, (Lance) a book on potions, (Alex) a painting of  
two werewolves, A griffin, a Wolf, A Water snake, A small dragon and a fox in a forest under the light of a full moon, (Damien) a muggle t-shirt with the grim reaper on it, (Jaimie) a book on magical meditation, (Charlie) bottle with eternal flame inside, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a new holster for her blade.

**Lance Received**

(Harrison and Tom) A pack of muggle playing cards, (Draco) a box of wizarding sweets, (Nathan) a box of chocolate frogs, (Rose) a first aid kit, (Alex) a book on care of magical creatures, (Damien) a Herbology book, (Jaime) creatures of the deep book, (Charlie) a video of an animal documentary, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) an advanced healing kit

**Alex Received**

(Harrison and Tom) quidditch through the ages, (Draco) box of wizarding sweets, (Nathan) a set of gloves, (Rose) a book on dinosaurs, (Lance) a book on the tri-wizard tournament, (Damien) a book on speed and how fast certain items travel, (Jaime) a dragon stuffed toy, (Charlie) a fire proof blanket, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a wing care kit and a bow and arrow

**Damien Received**

(Harrison and Tom) a book on Herbology, (Draco) a troll stuffed toy, (Nathan) a bag charmed to hold living organisms, (Rose) an extinct plant, (Lance) Mimbulus Mimbletonia, (Alex) a book on potions, (Jamie and Charlie) a painting of two werewolves, A griffin, a Wolf, A Water snake, A small dragon and a fox in a forest under the light of a full moon, (Snape) potions kit, (All of the lyracanites) a set of bow and arrows made with centaur hair

**Jaime Received**

(Harrison and Tom) book on magical water plants, (Draco) a box of cauldron cakes, (Nathan) a box of chocolate frogs, (Rose and Lance) a painting of the lake at Hogwarts, (Alex) a book on charms, (Damien) gillyweed, (Charlie) A jumper with moving waves on the front, (Snape) potions kit, (All of the lyracanites) a necklace charmed to have a constant flow of water through it.

**Charlie Received**

(Harrison and Tom) A book on dragons, (Draco) A new hat, (Nathan) a tub of biscuits, (Rose) A bag of coal, and a set of robes that were red and amber with black at the bottom, (Lance) A pair of gloves, (Alex) a book on transfiguration, (Damien) book on charms, (Jaime) a gob stones set,(snape) (potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a pair of fireproof battle robes


	48. why a werewolf can be green?

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe/ Keena- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

"Rose" Draco said as he was leaning on her arm and was the first to notice the change in her behaviour.

Lance however wasted no time and immediately went over to her and removed her hands from her head so he could have a proper look. He turned back to the group to find that  
Nathan had run out of the room to find a member of staff.

"Tell me where it hurts" Lance commanded as he got his first aid kit out, grateful that he had already opened the gift from Rose.

"My chest. Where do you think?" Rose snapped through clenched teeth.

"Okay just relax. I am going to give you a basic pain potion okay" Lance said as he pulled a vial out.

He tilted guided the potion to her lips and she immediately drank in response.  
A member of staff walked into the room holding a more advanced first aid kit and a mobile radio was strapped to their chest.

"I have given her a basic pain potion." Lance said as he moved out of the way so that they could get to Rose.

The group stood in silence as Rose was examined and then was placed on a stretcher and lead out towards the hospital area of the orphanage. Draco was still sitting down and staring at the spot Rose had been in.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nathan asked and Draco head perked up.

"She should be, she does occasionally get headaches." Lance said.

"What did you get Harrison?" Alex asked trying to avoid the topic and also to work out why Rose had that reaction.

Harrison went back over to the forgotten gift as he had pushed it aside when Rose had first developed the headache. It looked to be a cloak it did not appear to have any active magical properties. He also had a small note in his hand. The note read:

I believe this may be of use to you. Use it well.

"Does it say who the gift was from?" Lance asked.

"No" Harrison replied.

He looked at the cloak from Rose reaction it was something powerful and when they scanned the item it did not appear to be dangerous, but that does not explain Rose's reaction.  
They all just looked at the cloak in Harrison's hands.

"Aren't you going to put it on then?" Draco said

Harrison looked at the others he could hear the discussion going on between them in their minds and they were all taking at the same time but they all had the same idea to leave the cloak alone, until they have spoken to Rose. He then shook his head at Draco in reply to his question.

"I don't know who sent the package, it could be dangerous and I would prefer it if one of the staff could look at the item before I put it on." Harrison explained

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and Nathan opened his next gift and promptly threw the gift at Jaime who had gotten him a dog's squeaky toy. They spent the next half an hour opening gifts with the exception of the ones from Rose, but it was different from before they were all worried about Rose as they had not heard anything from the staff.

"Screw it" Nathan said as he got up.

"What are you doing?" Charlie said as he watched the young werewolf stretch.

"I am going to go to the hospital wing to see if she is okay. Anyone want to join me?" Nathan replied.

The question was answered when they all got up to join him, however it was Alex that cause chaos by saying "Race you" before running off.

The rest of them quickly ran to catch up. Harrison had fallen behind slightly as he stopped to transform into his werewolf form. Tom realising what he was doing jumped on his back as a rider and then went charging after the group. Tom held on tight as he could they got closer as Harrison jumped over the heads of the group in order to get in the lead. Very soon however they were at the hospital wing and Harrison was forced to change back his clothes were in shreds and he had to wait for Tom to pull out a spare set of clothes from his bag.

Harrison quickly hid in the middle of the group as he changed. Once they all had their clothes on Harrison knocked on the door as he would be able to use the excuse of being an alpha to visit Rose.

A healer answered the door. "Come on in she is resting at the moment so do not stress her out to much, or I will drag you out by your ears do you understand." The healer said.

"Yes Sir" the group replied before going introduced the hospital area to see Rose sitting on the bed looking very bored.

"You have visitors" the healer said, before heading off to the office at the end of the ward.

"Hi guy's. Please help me they'd not let me leave." Rose begged.

The group just laughed and sat down around her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked.

"I am perfectly fine as the healers well know." She replied raising her voice so the healers could hear her.

"I can make you stay longer." Was the only reply she got.

Rose shuddered at the thought. Causing a chuckle from the group.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Keena got a bit excited and decided to try and push against my mental shields causing me to get a headache and for Keena to be knocked unconscious. Happens sometimes Keena is a natural alpha and does not like bowing to anyone even if we share the same body." Rose explained.

""Will that happen to me?" Nathan asked.

"Nope" she said popping the `p' "you are a normal wolf and will normally submit to an alpha so moon moon is more comfortable submitting to you than Keena is to me." Rose explained.

They sat talking about the gifts they got and Rose was hugged greatly when Nathan opened his from her and Harrison. Nathan and continued to thank them until she threatened to turn his hair neon green for the next full moon. They then just generally talked until the healer rushed everyone apart from Rose outside the hospital. Rose grabbed onto Lance's arms before he left and whispered into his ear before sitting back down into the bed. The only sign that lance had heard her was he had gone slightly paler.

* * *

 

 **Who received the gifts**  
(Who brought the gifts)

**Harrison Received**

(Tom) Quidditch supply kit, (Draco) a box of sugar quills, (Nathan) a box of chocolate fudge, (Rose) Mirror charmed to give suggestion on appearance, (Lance) Hogwarts a history book, (Alex and Damien) a nimbus 2000, (Jaime) a Herbology book, (Charlie) a stuffed wolf charmed to alert you of anyone going in your trunk, invisibility cloak, (Snape) pictures of lily and potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a staff and a set of battle robes.

**Tom Received**

(Harrison) great chess players book, (Draco) bertie botts every flavour bean, (Nathan) box of chocolate frogs, (Rose) jumper with a picture of the weird sisters on the front,(Lance) a traveling chess set, (Alex) – book on how to overcome the fear of flying, (Damien) a Herbology book, (Jaime) charms book, (Charlie) potions book, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a set of battle robes and a set of throwing knifes.

**Draco Received**

(Harrison and Tom) boxes of muggle sweets, (Nathan) a green scarf with his initials stitched on, (Rose) A letter to confirm that he is under her house in France, a book on pureblood history from her family library, (Lance) a camera charmed to work around magic, (Alex and Charlie) A nimbus 2000, (Damien) a book on football and the rules as well as a football, (Jaime) a quidditch set, (Parents) general gifts you would expect from your parents.

**Nathan Received**

(Harrison and Rose) A higher position in the pack, band to prove it, (Tom) a box of chocolate frogs, (Lance) A book on mind arts, (Alex) Robes that are charmed to stay warm, (Damien) a necklace with a wolfs tooth that was in fact his own tooth, (Jaime) a dog chew toy, (Charlie) a book on famous werewolves.

**Rose Received**

(Harrison and Tom) a book on blind wizards and witches, (Draco) a mirror that will allow them to communicate, (Nathan) a locket with a clump of his fur, (Lance) a book on potions, (Alex) a painting of two werewolves, A griffin, a Wolf, A Water snake, A small dragon and a fox in a forest under the light of a full moon, (Damien) a muggle t-shirt with the grim reaper on it, (Jaimie) a book on magical meditation, (Charlie) bottle with eternal flame inside, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a new holster for her blade.

**Lance Received**

(Harrison and Tom) A pack of muggle playing cards, (Draco) a box of wizarding sweets, (Nathan) a box of chocolate frogs, (Rose) a first aid kit, (Alex) a book on care of magical creatures, (Damien) a Herbology book, (Jaime) creatures of the deep book, (Charlie) a video of an animal documentary, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) an advanced healing kit

**Alex Received**

(Harrison and Tom) quidditch through the ages, (Draco) box of wizarding sweets, (Nathan) a set of gloves, (Rose) a book on dinosaurs, (Lance) a book on the tri-wizard tournament, (Damien) a book on speed and how fast certain items travel, (Jaime) a dragon stuffed toy, (Charlie) a fire proof blanket, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a wing care kit and a bow and arrow

**Damien Received**

(Harrison and Tom) a book on Herbology, (Draco) a troll stuffed toy, (Nathan) a bag charmed to hold living organisms, (Rose) an extinct plant, (Lance) Mimbulus Mimbletonia, (Alex) a book on potions, (Jamie and Charlie) a painting of two werewolves, A griffin, a Wolf, A Water snake, A small dragon and a fox in a forest under the light of a full moon, (Snape) potions kit, (All of the lyracanites) a set of bow and arrows made with centaur hair

**Jaime Received**

(Harrison and Tom) book on magical water plants, (Draco) a box of cauldron cakes, (Nathan) a box of chocolate frogs, (Rose and Lance) a painting of the lake at Hogwarts, (Alex) a book on charms, (Damien) gillyweed, (Charlie) A jumper with moving waves on the front, (Snape) potions kit, (All of the lyracanites) a necklace charmed to have a constant flow of water through it.

**Charlie Received**

(Harrison and Tom) A book on dragons, (Draco) A new hat, (Nathan) a tub of biscuits, (Rose) A bag of coal, and a set of robes that were red and amber with black at the bottom, (Lance) A pair of gloves, (Alex) a book on transfiguration, (Damien) book on charms, (Jaime) a gob stones set, (Snape) potions kit, (all of the lyracanites) a pair of fireproof battle robes


	49. The Cloak

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

The lyracanites were all around Roses hospital bed, it was very late at night and only the night staff were about.

Lance had already spoken to the vampires in charge of the shift for that night and they had allowed the lyracanites free access to any room in the orphanage and were not to be disturbed. This was not much different to a normal night, although the vampires were under orders to keep everyone away from the hospital section of the orphanage until the morning.

Harrison had brought the cloak with him, however he was told not to bring it out until Rose can explain what happened and to ensure that the cloak cannot hurt her or anyone else.

"Hi guys I was wondering when you were going to turn up." She said as she sat up in her hospital bed and looked at the group of worried boys that had just entered the hospital wing.

Harrison and Tom showed their age because as soon as they could they ran over to Rose and jumped on her bed

"Are you okay Rose?" Lance asked.

"Fine now, it was just a big shock to the system." Rose explained as she tried to untangle herself from the pile of limbs that went by the name of Tom and Harrison

"Is the cloak dangerous?" Tom said as he sat up allowing more movement for Rose and Harrison, worry in his voice as he looked at Harrison who had moved to the end of the bed.

"Not particularly, it is safe. I made it centuries ago not long after I as released from the metal box. I had not expected to see it again." Rose explained.

"Why did you make it?" Charlie questioned

"It was gift for someone." Rose explained bluntly.

The others seemed to except this and Harrison stood up and got the cloak out of his bag that he had dropped by the door.

"What is so special about the cloak?" Harrison questioned.

Rose sighed and sat in silence for a few minutes, her hands were twitching and you could see that she did not want to be there.

"Rose" Lance said in an authoritative tone that made Rose flinch.

Rose looked at the floor and refused to meet their eyes. Lance went over and grabbed her chin gently lifted her head so that she was forced to lift her head and met his eyes

"What are you not telling us?" Lance said looking her in the eye and refusing to take his hand away.

Rose sighed deeply and pleaded. "Please do not think any less than me."

The twins nodded more eagerly the others. They did nod but were more cautious as they know more about Rose's past and how much she had changed since she was imprisoned.

"The cloak is very old, I made it shortly after I was released from the metal box. I was suffering there was practically no access to my realm in the box so coming of the box to full access to my realm, it overwhelmed me. During one of my escape attempts from the manor, I met three magics, three brothers. They used a charm to create a bridge across a dangerous river that by the sense of it had claimed many lives. They did not know I was there hiding in the bushes as I was hiding from you Charlie as you were the only one at the time who knew I had escaped. I was determined to end the pain of my realm and decided to reward the brothers. I went and spoke to them and congratulated them from escaping the fate of drowning and I offered them a reward. The oldest wanted a powerful wand and it was granted, the second brother wanted the ability to recall spirits from the dead, like I do with Lily again this wish was granted in the form of a pebble. The youngest brother asked for a cloak of invisibility, this one was the easiest for me to grant. A week later the first brother was killed after he boasted about being unstoppable with deaths wand, when he slept the wand was stolen and his throat was slit. The second committed suicide as spirits do not belong in the land of the living even with permission they will miss the afterlife it is where they feel they belong. The youngest had a family and passed the cloak down father to son, he later died of old age and the cloak passes down thought his family always to the eldest. The objects were supposed to create someone who would have power over death, they would become the master of death and I would have been able to relax with less realm to control. It was selfish of me as they were not aware of the power the objects held, but please understand I was insane at the time and suicidal, I wanted to be at peace and to be free of pain that my realm brought me." Rose explained she let her eyes go to the floor with Lance still holding her chin, the room went silent after the confession

The older lyracanites thinking about the time when Rose was in the box how much her realm had suffered and the price that had been demand from all of them.

"So this is the invisibility cloak?" Harrison asks holding the cloak

"It is a tale of the master of death has become a fairy tale in the magical world. It is known as the three brothers, the items are calls the deathly hallows; the elder wand, the resurrection stone and the claim of invisibility. That is the cloak I made all of those years ago. Wizards will hunt for the cloak if they are aware that you have it. I believe that Dumbledore already knows as he had the cloak the night your parents died and he is the current owner of the elder wand." Rose said.

"What is going to happen to Harrison?" Charlie said

Rose eyes looked up at the group for the first time since the talk began. "If he collects all three items he would be overloaded, a human can barely hold onto one minor realm never mind two and his body would burn out. Harrison would die." Rose said sadly.

"What?" Was as the deafening reply as everyone else in the room shouted in unison causing an echo around the hospital wing Lance let go off Rose and her head dropped back to the floor in shame.

"But that is only if I have all three items" Harrison questioned.

"Yes, but think about the others, if you defeat Dumbledore you would be the owner of two items possibly all three as I believe the shade has the resurrection stone, but he does not know what it is thankfully or he does not believe that it works." Rose replied

"What do you suggest?" Damien said.

"A master is needed and with the items being brought together it would be disastrous if someone like Dumbledore became the master, but it does not mean the master has to be Harrison." Rose said.

"Then who?" Lance growled he was annoyed; as Rose had not only gone behind their backs, but she had kept the identity of the items a secret.  
In reply Rose lifted her head and looked at Tom with sad but hopeful eyes.

"Me" Tom said.

"You have no realm nor are you under any obligation to take one, this way it is someone we all trust and you would be part of the order if the others accept the title. I can also provide the training needed, the only downside would be you would not be human. You would become part reaper, part human." Rose said.

The others were now all staring at Tom. Harrison held the cloak in his hand and held it out so that if Tom wanted he would be able to accept the cloak and start on the trials to become the master of death. Tom looked at everyone in the room and saw they were all looking at him with curiosity but also acceptance, Rose also had hope in her eyes.  
Tom looked around the room one last time before making his decision with no hesitation he reached out and took the cloak from Harrison.


	50. The train

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

The lyracanites were all sitting on the Hogwarts express with Draco and Nathan. On the left side of the carriage you had Rose sitting near the window next to her was Draco than Harrison, Charlie and Alex. On the Right side near the Window you had Lance, that Tom, Nathan next to him Jaime and then finally Damien. They were a bit early and were waiting for the train to start. Rose had her head turned towards the windows, she was lost in thought and she was exhausted. The bonding between the lyracanites was completed the same night that Tom started his journey to become the master of Death. She was so tired as although the sun or the light don't harm her unless Lance wants her to be harmed, she can never be truly comfortable in it as well as the fact that she has to hide her true self, after all if any creature smelt death and darkness they ran in the other direction. She was worried about Tom, she was used to suppressing herself and hiding but he is not and she did not want the stigma that she puts up with to affect him.

“You ok there Rose” Charlie asked

“Yeah, just tired, Vicky woke me up last night. Do you mind if I sleep for a while?” she said to the carriage.

When no one complained she leant against the window and fell asleep.

“How did you find a mixed culture holiday Draco” Harrison asked

“It was… different, I never realised that muggles made so much stuff and what they were cable of doing. I still can't get over that you are …” Draco said

“It is not something, we wanted to hide but needed to. After all your reaction proved that.” Nathan snapped

“Nathan” Harrison warned.

Nathan bowed his head slightly, it was not something that Draco had noticed before but thinking about it had always been there.

Hermione choose that time to join them in the compartment.

“Hi, did you have a good Christmas break? Did you do all of the school work? Do you think they will quiz us when we get back? Do you…” Hermione said

“Hermione calm down and lower your voice slightly Rose is asleep. We all had a good Christmas break, I don't know about quizzes.” Lance said

Hermione looked at Rose for the first time since entering the compartment. She seemed to be studying her a little bit, Rose and Hermione got on but it annoyed Rose that Hermione seemed to forget that she was independent and did not need help. It does not help that the scar from Halloween was still on her cheek and Hermione still felt guilty about the incident, if only she had not listened to Ron than Rose would not have the mark.

“Yep Sleeping beauty is out like a light” Harrison joked. As the carriage expanded to allow an extra seat and Hermione sat down next to Damien.

“Doesn't she creep you out sometimes?” Hermione said

“No, why would she?” Draco said, the lyracanites were all a bit defensive even Nathan was. Draco after learning that three of his best friends were werewolves took a lot of time to study them and noticed that Harrison had learnt slightly forward and sat up straighter and was staring at Nathan, while Nathan was very tense. They were the only ones that were tense everyone else seemed to be a bit wary and on edge they kept looking over at Rose.

“Well her eyes a bit creepy but understandable, but she is always complaining about professor binns complaining that he is wrong, but won't say why, I saw her arguing with Nearly headless Nick and he seemed to be scared of her, she is so relaxed about dark and horrible subjects and has no problems going into detail. I was talking to her about a book on dark creatures and she argued that the book was utter rubbish. Despite the fact that it is recommended by the ministry itself on beast classification. She walked off when she got to werewolves claimed she had enough. I don't know I get this feeling about her that she is not quite right, that she is something I should be scared off and should run the other way.” Hermione explained.

She had not noticed that the others had tensed slightly ready to defend Rose, the elder lyracanites while still tense also had an aura of sadness about them. Their aura from their realms affected adults more but it was clear the Hermione was starting to be affected by them she probably felt safer around Lance out of them all, but she would be wary of Rose and if the situation was not corrected she would avoid her altogether out of fear. That is how all Dark beings become evil, they have a dark aura so everyone pushes them away eventually loneliness and depression causes them to either take there own life or take the lives of those that pushed them away. It is no wonder that Dark creatures joined the Dark lord last time with the way they are treated.

Rose’s nature and being meant that she was a very light sleeper and when her name was mentioned she immediately became alert. She heard everything, she thought that she had found a friend, she knew that Hermione had been alone and friendless, she thought that she might understand how it felt to be alone and unwanted. The stigma did not hurt her so much, she was used to it but to hear it from a child so young and one of her friends partially when she had kept her aura on a tight leash. She felt the pain and water starting behind her eyes, she cursed to herself, why did she have to appear human or a werewolf, any other being in her realm would be better at dealing with emotion then they would after all they can turn them off. Behind her shades she felt the glares of a thousand faces when realistically one or two of them might be looking at her. She knew that she needed to get out of that situation, she would not let them see her cry she was a warrior and as such she would never cry and show such weakness in front of those that caused them. Put she could also not let her instincts take over, she did not want to kill Hermione. As the tears started to fill behind the eyes she made her decision. She very confidently walked out of the carriage, on the way out she slammed the door and locked it to by herself some time before going into the nearest bathroom and after ensuring she was alone she walked into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

Hermione started in shock at where Rose had just been, she was convinced that Rose had been dead asleep and would not hear her. She turned back to the angry faces looking at her.

“No, I do not find Rose weird. Her eyes are creepy because of how she lost them and how she lost her parents. So what if she does not agree with a teacher everyone is entitled to their own opinion and Hermione, she have had completely different teachings to you and some of the facts that Binns comes out with are biased. Rose and Nick are friends well as much as a ghost can be friends with a human, and they were probably just having a friendly debate and when Rose feels strongly about a subject she can be a bit scary as you saw with the dark creatures, and for your information, I do not believe that Dark creatures can be called dangerous after all they can learn to adapt to prevent harm but must don’t have the resources because of the stigma surrounding the wizarding world. That feeling you get should not mean you turn a back on a friend. Now if you don't mind I am going to look for my sister.” Lance said anger and venom in his voice, he did not shout, he did not need to. Once he was done he unlocked the door and walked out to start a search for Rose even though he knew she was long gone.

Hermione sat down in the carriage and sat thinking about what just happened.

As soon as the group reached a free bathroom they threw Nathan inside and expanded the area by willing the walls to get bigger, when Draco asked they said it was in Hogwarts a history and continued to make the room bigger so that Nathan was able to safely let his anger out with Harrison to ensure that he did not hurt anyone. Tom explained to Draco that they were not looking for Rose as she probably was in another area letting out anger and they did not want to disturb her. Once Nathan had calmed down, they re-entered the carriage grabbed their bags. Jaime grabbed Roses and they walked out without even looking at Hermione. They went into another compartment and relaxed until the train pulled into the station, there was still no sign of Rose.


	51. A Blue Rose

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

"normal speech"  
'Mental speech'

* * *

 

As the Hogwarts express was pulling into Hogsmede Rose had not returned to the carriage and the group was starting to get worried.

"Draco do you have your mirror on you?" Lands asked. He knew they could not wait any longer, they needed to find Rose.

"Yes, why?" Draco said staring at Lance as if he had lost his mind, Rose was missing and he was asking about the mirror.

"Rose has hers. Me, Jaime Damien and Charlie are going to look for her. I need the rest of you to go back to Hogwarts. When we find her I will let you know through the mirror,before you start complaining if Rose has hurt herself during the transformation she will need help. If that is the case I will let you know and you will need to get professor Snape." Lance said in an authoritative tone that sounded a lot like professor McGonagall.

However that did not stop everyone arguing it was not until Alex pointed out that while they were arguing Rose was still missing.

Lance, Jaimie, Damien and Charlie POV

As soon as they left the carriage they split up  
lance and Charlie went left while Damien and Jaime went right they were all slightly communicating as they searched for Rose.

'You know she probably isn't on the train anymore' Charlie said

'She would never threaten the twins secret or ours. She is back on the train, plus I can slightly smell death on the train it is weak but there.' Lance replied.

It did not take long for them to find Rose all they needed to do sniff and the smell of death lead them to Rose. However when they opened the supply cupboard door all they could do was stare in shock.

"What happened?" Damien said breaking the silence. In front of them was a black and blue Rose. Her glasses laid smashed on the floor and her cane lay in multiple pieces on the floor, two black eyes covers the scars making the white lines stand out on face. Cuts were all over her body by the looks of it the cutting curse was use at least once. Bruises sat along said the cuts making her pale skin look like snow. Her arms and legs were swollen and her left ankle was clearly broken. Her breath was faint and it was very wheezy and it was clear she was struggling to take in air.

"I went to the manor and calmed down and no I am not going to give you details. When I came back I arrive in the same bathroom. I still had tear stained cheeks and it was obvious that I had been crying, I decide to find you to apologise for leaving when I was cornered by a group of sixth and seventh years. They started to taunt me and insult me but I choose to ignore them. Then the cast Incarcerous at me I dodged the first one but was hit by the second. I tell you I hate having to pretend to be weaker than I actually am. They grabbed me and threw me in here where they threw various harmful spells at me, before they got fed up and decided to use physical violence." Rose said her words slurring as she was suffering with blood loss and struggled to breath.

As Rose was telling her story Lance and Jaime had already removed the ropes and had begun to stop the bleeding but they all knew they could not heal her as then the attackers would know that she was different or that the group was different putting them all in danger.

"We are going to get Draco to get Snape." Charlie said

"Get Flitwick as well he believes that I was abused I need to follow that and get depressed and fearful" Rose stuttered, through clenched teeth.

"Draco" Charlie said into Roses mirror that had been protected in her pocket.

"Did you find her? Is she alright? Why can't I see her?" Draco said very quickly to the point where Charlie was struggling to keep up with him.

"Draco Listen Closely, we have found her but she needs help get Proffesor Snape and Professor Flitwick, to meet us at the entrance hall. Get Alex to meet us there as well and tell him to bring the black bag." Charlie said.

"Will she be ok?" Draco said concern evident in his voice.

"Yes she will be fine, I need to go. Do that as quickly as you can." Charlie said.

While Charlie had been talking to Draco, Jaimie, Lance and Damien had got Rose on to a stretcher Rose had tried standing but her left ankle had given out on her resulting in a new bruise forming on her hip.

They each grabbed a corner and carried her out of the cupboard . they knew they did not have long before the train would start moving to go back to London. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at the situation they all had a lot of experience getting a stretcher out quickly and they ran threw the train with graceful movements, so that Rose was not moved around too much. As they reached the door Lance let go of his corner and jumped onto the platform and cast Wingardium Leviosa on the stretcher and got her out soon quickly followed by the others. He dropped the spell when they all had a corner again.

Thankfully they made it in time too see the last carriage waiting for them at the station. They quickly slid then stretcher onto the floor and they all jumped on surrounding Rose in a protective circle. Jaime took that time to redress the bandages on Roses arms while Lance had a look at her leg.

"Rose you know you are going to have to appear in pain when we get to Hogwarts after all you are still only 11 years old" Damien said.

"I know but I don't want to give the attackers the satisfaction of seeing me cry again." Rose replied quietly.

"Can you at least appear in pain. I mean at least two ribs are broken and you are showing as much pain as someone would from getting a bug bite." Lance said.

"Fine" Rose snapped a look of pain appeared on her face when Jaime pulled at the bandages her arms and a small groan was heard.

"That's better" Charlie chuckled while Rose gave the best glare that she could give in her condition in response.

As they reached the castle they could hear the start of dinner. They could also see two very confused professors and one worried student standing at the entrance.

As the carriage came to a stop. The boys quickly got Rose out of the carriage and met there way to the professors who upon seeing a stretcher immediately ran over.


	52. Travel to the hospital

The lyracanites and their realms

Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic  
Jaime Lahey- Water  
Alex Eastson- Air  
Damien Golding- Earth  
Charlie Jones- Fire  
Lance Fitch - Life, Light  
Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17  
Tom Nix- can hold any realm for small periods of time after the age of 17

* * *

 

“What happened?” Professor Snape said as he ran down the stops after he spotted the stretcher being carried off the back of the carriage. He had a flash back of the war and the injured being carried off. He shook those thoughts away this situation was completely different. He was wrong, he had seen many things as a death eater but even then he was not prepared for what was lying on the stretcher. He though that Rose might have tripped on the train and had not been able to walk back, he did not expect nor would he forget the sight of the bloody and broken body that was Rose.

“She was attacked on the train. We need your help please” Lance said concern dripping in his voice.

“Let’s get her to the hospital wing” Professor Flitwick said, he had a look of shook on his face and was almost as pale as Rose.  
As soon as he said this he cast Petrificus Totalus on Rose to stop her from moving around and making her injuries a lot worse. He then cast Wingardium Leviosa on the stretcher and he lead the way to the hospital wing.

“You five better get to the feast” Professor Snape said looking at the five students who were about to follow Professor Flitwick.

“No way, Rose needs us” Lance snapped back and before Professor Snape could argue he stormed after Professor Flitwick with the others following him. Professor Snape looked at the group and decided it was best to let the behaviour go this time. Damien however swears he heard professor Snape mutter 10 points to mystic under his breath.  
As they lyracanites walked behind Professor Flitwick, they all quickly cast muffling charms on their ears apart from lance who stopped using the light to allow him to hear. Not long after they did this, shortly after they reached the first floor and as soon as Rose realised they were out of hearing range of the great hall. Rose deciding they were far enough way she started to fight the spell to try and get movement to her limbs. Professor Flitwick felt Rose fighting the spell and he looked down at her and all he could see was fear, it was heart breaking the child that always appeared so strong was terrified. Before he could reassure that she was safe a shrill high pitched scream filled the air and seemed to echo around the staircase.

If it was not for his years of duelling training he would have dropped the stretcher in shock. You could feel the fear in the scream as well as pain. It seemed to touch his very soul, all he could was stare in shock as he watched Rose scream her throat raw.

Alex was the first to recover and stunned Rose knocking her unconscious. The others including the Professors had their hands to their ears even though they did not need it.

“What was that?” Professor Snape demanded once he had recovered from his bearings, he had heard screams before but that was filled with such pain that he did not expect from such a young child, it was if they were going to kill her not heal her. He glared at the first years expecting them to break. He was surprised when they did not. Of course he did not know that they had seen the glares given from death and darkness, the ones that truly could melt your body or scare you to death.

“A memory of something that should never have happened.” Lance replied before he started to walk to the hospital wing, the others quickly followed.

“She thought she was back there?” Professor Flitwick said as he was not sure if Professor Snape knew or not.

A sad nod from the group told him all he needed to know he looked over Rose again and a water started to fill his eyes, he knew it was bad but to have such a strong reaction.

Snape was walking at the back of the group, there was something that Professor Flitwick knew that he didn’t about Rose. He had a neutral expression on his face but inside his body was breaking, they did not trust him.

As soon as they arrived at the Hospital wing, Damien went to get Madam Pomfrey while Professor Flitwick and Snape as carefully as they could moved Rose over to the bed.  
Madam Pomfrey quickly came rushing out of the office, she did not tend to join the feast unless it was the welcoming feast as there tended to be work done at the hospital. As soon as she saw Rose on the bed, she ordered everyone but Professor Snape away from the bed and soon she was ordering Professor Snape around as they worked on Rose.  
After about 5 minutes she deemed Rose safe enough to be left alone for a few minutes while she cast the diagnostic spell.

The list that appeared on the parchment read.

_Rose Wolfe_

_Age: 12_

_Medical issues:_

  
_Bruises_ (Everywhere but her back, she has fingerprints around her neck)  
 _Cuts_ (basically everywhere but her back that was protected by the wall and her neck. They deepness also varies, she has a very deep one of her left leg and one on her chest)  
 _Broken left arm_  
 _Broken Left ankle_  
 _Collapsed Right lung_  
 _4 Broken Ribs_  
 _Swollen throat_  
 _Burn marks to her Right leg up to her hip_

The Professors looked at the list in shock but were quickly pulled out when Madam Pomfrey started to order them around. Alex still had the black bag and went over to Rose and opened her eyes to show white eyes with red lines across where normal blue eyes should have been, while Charlie dripped some liquid into them.

“What are you doing?” Madam Pomfrey snapped.

“Her eyes would have dried out particularly as she has clearly been crying, this medication is the only thing known to work.” Jaime said

Madam Pomfrey just huffed and moved them out of the way so that she could continue treating Rose.

After an hour of treatment, Rose was covered in bandages but she was healing, her lung had been repaired to the best of their ability although she would be on potions for months. She was finally deemed that all she needed was rest and the lyracanites were quickly ushered out of the hospital in order for her to relax. Instead of going to the common room, the Professors ordered them into an empty classroom so they could have a talk. One they were all dreading.


	53. The Talk

Hey Guys I am back. I still have health issues but they are more manageable so you can expect more regular update (hopefully).  
Today it actually a year and 2 months since I published this fanfic on fanfiction.net and I want to thank anyone who has stayed or enjoys the story, getting reviews and emails encourages me.  
It is also my 20th birthday today (6th April) so I thought I would celebrate by posting.

What do you think should happen with Hermione? I am neutral do you think she should remain friends, become an enemy of become a background character?

* * *

 

As the group walked into the classroom. They felt the searching eyes of the teaches as they went in and sat down on the old and worn out desks.

“Explain” Professor Snape demanded

They all looked at each other, the twins were clearly the most nervous of the group. Inside the bond calmly thoughts were being sent their way to try and calm them. The lyracanites all know how close they were to being found out. If Rose had lost control at best she would have been imprisoned and everyone would get their memories whipped, most likely Rose would have been killed for being a dangerous beast. If any of the lyracanites had been attacked they would have to take the beating. While they are hiding they are trapped as they have to pretend to be humans, they cannot let anyone know about their powers as they will be feared, they can never show their true selves.

Lance sighed and said “Rose went to the bathroom just after the train left the station. When she did not return within an hour we were a bit worried but thought she had meet up with some of her other friends. We decided to look for her when we were approaching Hogsmead as she left her robes in our compartment.” Lance took a small pause to look at the others in the room. To make sure they all understood what he was saying and to ensure the rest of the lyracanites will go along with the story.

“We eventually found her after hearing a broom fall over in a supply cupboard. Her hands and feet were tied up, her cane and glasses were badly smashed and due to how she was stuffed in the cupboard parts of the glass had cut into her foot. She was clearly confused and scared and close to panicking when we found her. Charlie had already made arrangements to contact Draco using a two way mirror that Draco had given her for Christmas. Rose has it in a protected bag that is hidden from view unless she decides to show anyone, it never leaves her side. You saw what happened next.” Lance finished.

The teachers just stared at the group shock and disbelief rolling off them that the full lyracanites could smell.

“What else are you hiding?” Professor Snape demanded.

“What?!” Damien exclaimed

“On the stairs you said she thought he was there. Where is there?” Snape said anger in his voice. Clearly annoyed that they were hiding something from him when she thought he could trust them.

“That’s not my story to tell” Damien snapped back.

“I thought you trusted me” Snape said a small hint of hurt showing not enough to me noticed by the untrained but enough for everyone in the room. He glared at Flitwick not caring if he had to threaten his colleague until next year this group of students always brought out the humanity in him.

“We do” Harrison replied.

“It is a hard and difficult story to tell, and before you ask it is not mine to tell” Jaime said.

“Whose is it then?” Snape demanded anger in his voice.

“Severus please calm down” Flitwick pleaded.

“Who’s” He demanded again, noticing the angry glares of the group in front of him.

“Mine and Rose’s” Tom said tears in his eyes as he remembered the felling of confusion and the pain of being tied down for over 30 years. Although he was asleep for most of it he still felt the feeling of abandonment, the feeling of the spell pulling him apart, the feeling of the chains, and finally after being told the full story the finally of being used and abused. How his name was used by a murder and yet the shade come from him, he still felt regret and remorse for what the shade had done even though he had never known the people or been near the place.

Snape visibly calmed after seeing how upset Tom was.

“Tom” Harrison said pulling him into a hug with the others standing protectively around the boys. “We are never ever going back, I promise.”

“I thought we left that life behind but seeing Rose like that” Tom whimpered

“She’s a tough nut to crack, she will be fine by the morning and she is probably already thinking of ways of escaping.” Lance said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.  
Tom looked at the teacher then only at Snape. “Rose wanted to tell you but she didn't for me. I do not want any more pity, I just want to ignore it and pretend that it did not happen.” Tom said between sobs “please don't tell anyone”

“I promise that anything you say will not leave this room. I am going to put up privacy charms that is all.” Professor Snape explained as he pulled out his wand, noticing how Tom flinched. “Done”

“When I was three our parents were murdered by one of Voldemort’s supports. They were later captured and given the dementors kiss. Being half-blood it took a while to realise me and Harrison had survived as we were at our muggles aunt house, she arranged to have us placed in an orphanage after hearing the news.” Tom said he took a deep breath and lent on Tom for support the others also moved closer willing to provide comfort if it was needed.

“For Harrison is was just that, but we were separated. Harrison was a good kid a display kid. I was a freak, a prisoner, a toy. Day in and out I was tortured. We were told not to make a sound, you quickly learnt not to scream of if you did you screamed on the inside. I thought I was alone and that no one was like me, I was just a freak but then one month in I heard a scream it was raw and filled with so much pain I could not help but flinch at it. I still get nightmares about the scream. Rose was in another cell. The cells were old offices that were kept in the basement. I don’t know what they did to her but that was the only time I heard her scream. Every day I wished that someone would save me. It took two years for me and Rose in a shed. Rose was tied to the wall but it was clear that she would not have been able to run. I was unable to move at all it hurt too much. Rose crawled over and went to help me but we were too far away. If we had not been found I truly believe that they were going to kill us. They would say it was an unfortunate accident that we were able to get into the shed. I did not tell you because I don’t want to see pity. Professor Flitwick only knows because he saw how me and Rose acted the first day. I don’t want anyone to pity the freak” Tom said no longer caring about the tears falling or that he was shaking.

Professor Snape started at the group as flashed from his own childhood filled his memory. When he came around he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

“Thank you for telling me, I am sorry that I pushed you. I will not give you any pity but you do have my respect. All of you. You are aware of each other’s misfortunes and despite all of this you have formed such a close bond I am worried about anyone that dares harm one of you.” Professor Snape said calmly and confidently. “And Flitwick if you tell anyone I acted like this they will never find your body.”

“You mean that you acted human.” Flitwick replied.

Snape sneered

“Don’t worry after all what happened and what was said will not leave this room.” Flitwick said amusement in his eyes.

“Off to bed all of you or it will be detention for a month.” Snape snapped as the students made their way back to the common room.


	54. Escaping a hospital

The male lyracanites got up early despite so grumbling from a few of the group they did not mind the early hour as they were preparing to see Rose before breakfast and so that they got discuss the attackers punishment, after all they attacked Rose who is death and by default they attacked nature and obviously they need to learn to respect nature.

As they made their way down to the hospital wing they received a small surprise, to be honest none of them were that surprised to see Rose hobbling down the corridor. "Hey guys, come on we have to go before she finds out that I am missing, plus I haven't eaten anything since yesterday lunch time." Rose said as she looked at the group. The group in return were staring at her, she had a crutch under one arm to help support her ankle and her spare cane in the other hand. She did not have her glasses on and the scars around her eyes were standing out on her bruised face. Her cuts and bruises that she had received from the attack stood out against her pale skin.

"What are you doing here?" Lance hissed.

"Going to breakfast with my brother now can we please at least take this into a classroom? I don't want to be found yet." Rose said, they group quickly muttered amongst themselves and they went down into an empty classroom further down the corridor.

"Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" Lance asked again.

"I am fine after all I have had a lot worse and the longer I stay in there the more likely she is to discover that my healing speed is faster than normal as it was I had to throw up the potions they forced down my throat last night so that I was not completely healed this morning. Before you ask I am not wearing my glasses because it puts pressure on the bruises and while I can tolerate the pain I would rather be in no pain at all. I am keeping my eyes closed and if I feel that I need to open them I will just turn them blue for a while. Rose replied seriously.

"What about Hermione?" Harrison asked.

"I don’t know, i won’t stop you being friends with her, but what she said hurt. I granted her with the gift of magic after seeing her future without it and honestly I thought she was my friend. She did not even respect me enough to try and go behind my back, she did while she thought I was asleep. I cannot forgive her yet, I am going to make her feel remorse for those words but perhaps in time." Rose said. 

A.N. I know this is really short but I am really stuck on what to do with Hermione. Please comment with an answer is you think they should be friends, enemies or if she should remain neutral and become a background character.


	55. Stares for Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> The lyracanites and their realms
> 
> Rose Wolfe- Death, Darkness and Keeper of Magic
> 
> Jaime Lahey- Water
> 
> Alex Eastson- Air
> 
> Damien Golding- Earth
> 
> Charlie Jones- Fire
> 
> Lance Fitch - Life, Light
> 
> Harrison Nix- To hold magic at the age of 17
> 
> Tom Nix-To become the master of death after uniting the hallows

After ensuring that Rose was healthy enough to go to the great hall for breakfast and discussing the best way to show of Rose’s injuries to bring shame on the attackers and ensure that action is taken. The deicide to head down to the great hall.

The walk down was fairly quiet Rose did not have her cane as she was using the crutch to help with balance but due to the bruises she could not be led so she was using an echo locator pendant that would give off clicking noises allowing Rose to see the outline of objects.

“You all know the plan” Lance said, he got a several nods in return.

Rose walked ahead of the group with her head held high and walked into the great hall with the others trailing behind her.

There were gasps as Rose limbed and walked towards the mystic house, her head held high and it appears as if the stares were not reaching her. The others walked closely behind they were clearly protective of Rose the way they were glaring at anyone who was staring at Rose.

“Rose, what happened? Are you alright? Who did this?” Draco said as both he and Nathan ran forward to reach the group.

“I'm fine Draco, A few people decided to be little men and attack a first year.” Her voice was hoarse and gruff as if she had not had water in a long time. As Rose sat down at the table and was being questioned by the house whispers started and this is when Harrison got everyone’s attention.

“Stop staring. If some cowards attacked you would you want to be stared at?” Harrison snapped at the great hall that quickly fell into silence for about a minute before the whispers started up again.

Lance, Alex and Jaime were looking at all the faces in the great hall to see if they could single out the guilty parties. Rose knew what their souls looked and felt like but not what they looked like. Alex and Jaime had the best eyesight due to the nature of their realms and Lance was still developing his skills at looking at souls. It was not needed often in his realm but it did help.

The rest were being attacked by questions about why Rose was so badly bruised and why she had a crutch.

“I’m fine a couple of cowards decided to attack me while my back was turned. I am fine, the bruises will disappear in a couple of days and I can get rid of the crutch in a week. Now if you don't mind I'm starving.” Rose said as she helped herself to some toast.

“But…” Nathan said

“But nothing, you can't change what happened.” Rose said almost in a growl.

It was about halfway through breakfast that Hermione came over.

“Rose are you alright, what happened?” Hermione said as she approached the table.

Rose stopped eating and stared at the plate in front of her a look of tiredness over took her face. The lyracanites and Draco and Nathan had gotten very tense as they were aware of what had happened between them and how it is unlikely that Rose would have been attacked if she was not on her own.

“Please go away Hermione, I can't forget what you said and I am certainly not going to tell you what happened” Rose pleaded.

“But…”

“Leave” Nathan and Harrison growled.

Hermione look shocked but walked back to the Gryffindor table and continued with breakfast.

The rest of breakfast continue on normally until Professor Dumbledore walked over to the table.

“Miss Wolfe, you should be in the hospital wing” Dumbledore said firmly

“Madam Pomfrey said I could leave.” Rose replied failing to mention that you should have left after breakfast.

“I don't appreciate being lied to” He replied

“I am not lying sir, if you don't mind I have class” Rose said getting up from her chair and turning her back on him and walked away.

Dumbledore just watched as she walked away “detention miss Wolfe” he called after her.

Rose just put her thumbs up and continued to walk, once the head master had gone back to his seat the rest of the lyracanites followed running to catch up with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. This story is not abandoned by I am still at university on a 45 week course as well as having assignments I have work experience 4 days a week so I don’t have much free time to write at the moment but I will update when I can.


	56. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry, for the delay

This is an update as it has been over a year since I updated. The reason was I had no computer for over a year as well as university work. As it has been so long I am going to rewrite the story as my writing style has changed over the year. I can’t say how frequent I will update as I work full time and study in what free time I have. I have not abandoned the story, I am on a bit of a writer’s block with how to continue past year 1 but that’s still a long way off still got a way to go first.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to harry potter they belong to J.K Rowling.


End file.
